Anna's Angels: An Angst Filled Liason Story
by Vrgogrl22
Summary: Elizabeth has gone Rogue. Jason is unaware of all that he's lost. Will he find out what his ultimate love has endured in his absence and how will he be able to make it up to her, if he even can. All lot of different Genre's and themes. It is AU. Eventual Romance, but Jason's behind will have to earn it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Iron Man, Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

Authors Note:On a personal note, I know some readers are NOT Liason fans, but there's this neat little filter that lets you read about the stories you want to read about. If you're a fan of another ship other than Liason then I suggest you use it to filter only the things you wish to see. I use it all the time to avoid JaSam stories. I don't go to PRO- JaSam authors and harass them because it's rude, or Friz Authors and make nasty comments. If you don't like my ship that's fine, but I promise you trying to dissuade me from writing about Liason won't ever happen and as long as I write Liason I will never write Sam/Courtney in a positive light. Just some advance warning. One of the Liason authors was recently having to defend her ship. I stand with all authors and readers for getting to SHIP whoever you please.

Anna's Angels: An Angst Filled Liason Story

Prologue

Going Rogue

March 2011

Fiddling with the ear wig in her ear, Eliza Hardy, of the WSB, made for the door of the warehouse that was owned by one demented Anthony Zacchara. Thanks to the help of the once thought dead, but newly trained technical guru and very much alive, Georgie Jones, Eliza knew that she could handle the battle ahead.

Stalking her prey, she walked around the corner on the roof. The tracks indicated there was a sentry nearby, and so did the smell. With her head peaking around the corner, she observed the stalky man who was none-the-wiser to her quick movements. Moving with the inhuman speed, Eliza crept up behind the man and completed a silent kill on him by breaking his neck with ease, despite her slight size. She dropped him quickly to the cold roof top, and crept to the entrance.

"Georgie," she whispered, "The perimeter threat up here has been neutralized any luck with unlocking this door?"

"There's no security on the door, Liz. No alarm should sound, but they do have cameras. They're just not trained on that door. Although, based on what's transpiring on the ground level I would say that you need to hurry up, the hostages don't have much time," Georgie informed her.

"Copy that. I'm going in. If you still pray now would be time," Liz said as she silently made her way into the building. Walking along the narrow scaffolding, she could see the three men and one minor child tied to their chairs. It seemed that Trevor Lansing had finally taken things too far. "Francis," Eliza whispered in horror as she noticed him immediately from her perch. He'd been tied to the chair and beaten. Angry, she took a moment to get her night vision goggles in place.

"Georgie, the Wi-Fi is turned on with the night vision goggles," Liz whispered.

"Copy that, I got you Liz, go dark."

There were three main overhead lights that were illuminating the scene below. A camera was also filming below, and Liz got the impression that this was being filmed on the dark web in real time for all of the Corinthos/Morgan Organization to see based on Georgie's earlier reports.

A masked Trevor Lansing had sprayed the ground with kerosene, "It's time to light him up my friends," Trevor conveyed to the camera taunting his enemies with his actions. "You've messed with our organization for the last time. The lives of your son and your friends will be the forfeit for your actions. Do we have your attention now?" Then he placed a hand on Johnny Zacharra's shoulder who was also bound, beaten and gagged and started saying, "You've even managed to make a traitor out of one of our own. You took our boy and now we're taking yours," Trevor removed his hand from Johnny's left shoulder moved it to a very frightened Michael Corinthos JR.'s shoulder. "Time to burn. Hope you enjoy hell," Trevor finished arrogantly flanked on each side by a henchman.

Greystone Manor

Sonny Corinthos, a mafia don with a napoleon complex and bipolar disorder sat upset as he looked at the big screen TV, which was connected to the feed coming through his computer. He was watching as his most hated enemy placed a hand on his son's shoulder and he was shaking with unadulterated rage. Jason Morgan, his business partner and enforcer was preparing to go do battle, hoping to get there in time. The Zacchara's owned many warehouses, and Damien Spinelli his IT guy was trying to verify just which one was being used for this assault. Samantha McCall, former con artist, former whore, and girlfriend was sitting with them reminding Jason that she would be his backup.

"Sam, I really don't want you there. I don't need the distraction."

Carly was pacing back and forth not saying much. She was in shock and frightened yet again for her son Michael.

"Jaysin please," Sam whined.

"Just stop for now," Jason added. 'God she can be so annoying.'

Jason looked up at the screen as they were being addressed by what he assumed was Trevor Lansing, but didn't know for sure since he was masked. Renaldo, Francis, Johnny Zacchara, and Michael were seated in a straight row and facing the camera.

""Time to burn. Hope you enjoy hell," Trevor said.

It was at that moment that a shot rang out and the man who they assumed was Trevor dropped like an anchor with a single shot to the head, dropping the lighter to the ground. Immediately after shooting Trevor, the lights were shot out leaving the room in total darkness.

The men could be heard organizing and screaming different henchman's names in confusion to thwart the subterfuge taking place.

Without warning from Spinelli, the screen split in two, as it became clear that someone of diminutive stature was utilizing night vision goggles with a Wi-Fi uplink. They were seeing things from this person's perspective.

"What's happening," asked Sonny

"It appears someone's using night vision goggles that has Wi-Fi, meaning we can see through this person's perspective. Let's hope they're on our side."

Sneaking up to the bald man hiding just around the corner from the four hostages, the unknown fighter aimed their Glock with right hand, and positioned tactical knife with their left. 'Whoever this is, is clearly a professional, but do they have what it takes to kill someone right in front of them?' Jason thought.

"Oh my God, this person is going to open fire and get everyone killed Jase. Spinelli, any clue where they are yet?" Carly asked in anguish.

"It's too late now. This person looks like they're going to start without us," Jason said anxious at what was going to play out before him.

It was at that moment the screen became deathly silent, and then as the gun was aimed at the person nearest to whoever was pointing it and the knife, a shot rang out, hitting the man in the head, as he fell to a heap on the ground. Turning around quickly, the unknown person shot the next man in quick succession, followed by yet another person, who was stabbed twice in the chest and then shot. Whoever the fighter was moved at great speed; lining up shots and rarely missing their target.

"Find the lighter," they heard one of the henchmen say. The search was apparently underway. While the fighter was still killing whoever they could left and right. As the fighter made their way around the corner, one of the henchmen found the lighter and lit it under Renaldo. The man let out a scream, and the room started to light up, making the night vision pointless. The fighter dropped their goggles and reloaded their firearm. Coming around the corner, the fighter who remained unseen by the camera set up, fired a shot at one of the henchmen nearest Johnny Zacchara, but missed and was immediately fired upon. Making their way out of the sight of the henchmen the unknown fighter added a strobe light attachment to their Glock and started firing away, hitting everyone they came up against. Coming around the side the fighter yelled out, "No," as they noticed that the fire was starting to make its way toward Francis.

Francis, looked up and said, "Hide, sweet girl." Immediately, recognizing the person trying to save their lives. Realizing their grave error in letting the enemy not only know that they were there, but also showing that Francis meant a lot to them, the fighter decided to move at inhuman speed which was what was required at that moment. Deciding to detach the strobe from the gun and place it on a shelf toward the hostages, that gave the illusion that the henchman were being fired upon, causing them to return fire, completely distracting them in process. While the two remaining henchman fired at the strobe light with their fully automatic weapons, the fighter which appeared female, moved at a speed never seen by human eyes, coming up from behind. She fired two successive shots at each henchman's heads, killing them instantly.

"Does Francis, recognize the person that saved them?" Sonny asked astonished at what he'd seen so far.

"It appears that he does. Called the person 'Sweet Girl," Jason said. He'd heard him call someone that before but for the life of him he couldn't place it.

On the screen, appeared a young woman wearing a blonde wig, and a black eye mask, and an all-black form fitting suit (think Black Widow), which left no curves to the imagination. She was every man's wet dream, and completely lethal.

"That tiny thing saved them?" Sam asked jealous at the other woman's obvious talent, and great body, "Yeah right."

"Somebody's sounds jealous, Sam. Could it be possible that someone's even more ride and die than you? That little thing did the impossible," Carly said. Completely thankful, for the fact this slight woman was a superhero.

"Maybe it's Anna Devane?" Sonny asked.

"Too young," Jason replied. He looked at her face and for some reason it seemed familiar to him though at that moment he couldn't place it. The blonde wig and eye-mask were completely throwing him off, not to mention that body suit that he wouldn't normally notice. Jason was a man, but he was a completely faithful man to whoever he was with at the moment and normally he wouldn't ogle a woman, but this woman was mysterious, lethal and had killer curves to boot despite her small frame.

Spinelli, sat in shock at what played out before him. He was completely awed. He'd always thought his beloved Goddess Samantha was the only woman who was this fierce, but apparently there was someone else out there that had genuine ability, and moved at a pace that should be impossible for a human. He took a screenshot of her partially covered face, determined to reveal her secrets. There was something familiar about her.

Jason just watched as the female fighter put out the fire, and shot Renaldo in the head, ending his agony at having been burned alive. The woman seemed sad to have to do it. Quietly, she moved over to Francis, Johnny and Michael and untied them. Raising her index finger to her mouth she visibly told them to be quiet and follow her out. The men did as instructed.

"Now what?" Carly asked, "Where is she taking them?"

"My guess is she's letting them go. She wouldn't go through all of that to kill them now," Sonny said.

"I agree," said Jason.

It was at that moment, that Jason's cell phone started to ring, "It's Francis," Jason indicated before answering, "Morgan."

"Jason, it's Francis, we're at Warehouse 45, hurry we're still in enemy territory."

"I'm on it. Who's the girl that saved you?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but whoever she was, I'm eternally grateful."

"How's Michael?" Jason asked alerting Carly as she moved closer to hear more of the conversation.

"He's fine," Francis answered, "We're all a little shaky. Just get here man."

"I'm on my way now," Jason said hanging up the phone and heading to his SUV, "Cody you ride with me."

"I'll come with you," both Carly and Sam said in unison.

"No, you'll both stay here where I know you're safe. We don't know how coordinated their efforts are," Jason demanded with finality.

"Fine," Carly said as relented to her best friend's demands.

"Jaysin, please I will be your back up. You know you need me," Sam said trying to appear sexy and brazen. On any other day, that might have worked, after all he was only a man, but one of his friends just died a horrific death and he was in no mood to deal with Sam's silly notion that she was the baddest bitch out there.

Warehouse 45- Main Corridor 12 Minutes later.

Francis, Michael, and Johnny stood completely beaten and torn.

"I'll stay until help arrives for you three," the masked fighter said.

"How did you do the things you did? I've never seen anyone move with that kind of speed?" asked Johnny.

"The less you know the better," answered the beautiful woman with a short blonde wig and mysterious amber eyes.

"Thank you for helping us, My Sweet Girl," Francis said.

"I'm always happy to help you Francis," said the mysterious woman, as her head jerked to the side, "Mr. Morgan approaches. Take care gentleman," the female fighter said as she quickly made her way to the other end of the warehouse.

Jason opened the door to find Michael, Francis, and Johnny looking at each other completely stunned, "Where's the woman?"

"She took off as you drove up the other end of the block Jason. She shouldn't have been able to hear you but she did."

"Did you recognize her Francis?" asked Jason.

"No, she's just a sweet young woman, who I'm totally grateful for. Like I said before," Francis replied.

"Alright. Well let's get you three back to Sonny's and get you checked out," Jason said completely perplexed at the situation.

WSB - Port Charles- Local Affiliate Office

"I can't believe you did this without the authority of the agency, Eliza," Anna admonished what was quickly becoming her most valued agent.

"You know the score. My contract with the agency says that I will never work on any investigation that directly or indirectly would cause problems for the Corinthos/Morgan Organization. Furthermore, Francis is a dear friend of mine, and Michael is a child, by all accounts. What was I supposed to do? Let them die. I mean what good are all these abilities if I can't help people I actually care about."

"Oh Eliza, what am I going to do with you?" Anna asked.

"My guess is probably nothing, since I'm so valuable."

Chapter 1.) Baby on Board

Nearly Two years Earlier – Late February of 2009

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Please hear me out," she begged closing the door behind her.

"You're not supposed to be here," he replied in a terse voice.

"Please, this is important."

"Is something wrong with Jake, Cameron? Are you feeling better from the toxins you were exposed to?"

"No, they're both fine. About mys..,"

Jason interrupted her hearing only what he wanted to hear, "Sonny, and some of the men are supposed to be here shortly, you need to be gone. We can't be doing this."

"Jason, please listen to me."

"No, we've gone over this. You have no place in my world. What don't you get?"

"I understand that Jason, but there's something that you don't…"Elizabeth started to say but was interrupted by the door to the penthouse opening up and Sonny along with Max walking in without ceremony. The gentlemen were surprised to see her there. Sonny looked displeased. He thought they had ended this.

"Conversation is over. I want you gone," Jason said grabbing her by the arm and escorting her through the door. "Go." Jason said while slamming the door roughly in her face. The look of anguish on her face broke his heart but not his resolve. 'This is for the best. I have to protect her from my world,' he thought.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered out through the tears. Knowing he hadn't heard her and was unwilling to listen, Elizabeth slowly made her way over to the elevator. In blurry haze she pressed the down button and tried to compose herself. As the doors opened, Damien Spinelli (Jason Morgan's tech guy and cyber hacker extraordinaire) emerged from the elevator obviously perplexed to see Jason's ex and mother of his only child looking so heartbroken and ghostly white.

"Maternal One, are you okay?" Spinelli asked.

Swiping away at the tears Elizabeth answered Spinelli, with glassy eyes and a genuinely soft smile, "I'm sorry to worry you Spinelli. I'm fine… I'll be fine." She was clearly trying to convince herself. She stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed with her in it.

On the slow ride down, Elizabeth pulled out her phone and called a new friend she'd just made who was going to help with this process. The phone rang twice before the line was answered.

"Devane," Answered Anna. Anna was a WSB agent, a spy, and a new friend.

"Anna, it's me Elizabeth. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't hear me out. I guess it's going to be just me and the boys. I'll gather them, and finish settling my affairs and we'll go."

"That's fine. I'll see you soon. It'll be alright dearest," Anna said trying to reassure her new friend.

A minute after ending the phone conversation the doors to the elevator opened up and Sam was standing there waiting, rolling her eyes in silent disdain at the single mother. To say that Sam was perturbed to see her would have been an understatement. Elizabeth did her best to ignore her as she exited the elevator, while Sam strode in. As the doors to the elevator started to close Sam stuck her foot out to block the doors from closing and exited the elevator with one mission in mind. Pulling her hood up, Sam approached Elizabeth from behind. Elizabeth was at her car door when Sam came up behind her, with a blade in hand and stabbed Elizabeth swiftly in her chest twice, puncturing her already scarred lungs. Hearing someone coming, she made her way to the stairwell, certain that Elizabeth was already dead, never realizing that Elizabeth had seen her.

Walking toward the elevator, he heard someone groaning and dumping their bag. Flipping open her phone, Elizabeth pressed one on her phone, which called Jason. The phone rang three times, but went to voicemail. Tears streaming down her face she sniffed and closed the phone ending the call.

"Elizabeth," Francis said.

"Francis," Elizabeth mouthed. No sound came out because Elizabeth's right lung had been punctured twice and she was bleeding into her pleural cavity. Losing blood she noticed Francis reaching for his phone and she shook her head 'no' with all the energy she could muster, stopping him in his tracks. As she lay bleeding into the cold cement ground of the parking garage she used her finger to write the name "Anna Devane," in her own blood.

"Elizabeth you need an ambulance."

"Francis," mouthed Elizabeth, "Trust me call Anna. No hospital. No cops."

Francis scrolled through Elizabeth's phone until he found Anna's number. He pressed the icon on the phone and on the first ring Anna picked up, "Elizabeth, did you forget something you just called."

"Elizabeth has been hurt, she's at the towers beside her vehicle. I can't tell if she's been shot or what, but she's insisted that I call you. I think she's passed out."

"Alright, I want you to stay with her, I'm only a block away. She's right don't involve the cops, or the hospital. Whatever you do, don't tell Jason."

"I can't promise that. He'd want to know," Francis replied back.

"Based on the conversation that he just had with Elizabeth, I doubt he actually cares what happens to her. I'm pulling into the garage now. I see you from here."

Anna pulled her vehicle as close as she could get it. Walking over to Francis, Anna looked around to see if the assailant was nearby as a force of habit, but no one was there.

"Elizabeth… Elizabeth, it's me Anna. I need you to get up if you can."

Elizabeth was unresponsive to Anna's plea. Anna had an idea, but needed to reach out to someone who knew better first. Grabbing her phone, she called the only person besides her had any idea about what was happening to Elizabeth.

"Mom," Robin answered, having recognized the caller ID.

"Robin, you remember that patient of yours that we have in common?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? Is something wrong with her?"

"She's been wounded in the chest, and is breathing but is unresponsive. There's a lot of blood. Given her conditions, could I use adrenaline on her to get her moving so that we could take her to the medical facility at just outside of town? The one I was telling you about."

"In theory, she should be strong enough to handle it given that one of her new abilities is regeneration, but that will take a few days. How's the fetus." Robin said.

"At the moment, her abdomen appears unharmed, which is a relief. Can you meet me there? I may need your help," Anna said.

"Yes, just give me a minute and I'll have Patrick watch Emma."

"Fine, I'll get Elizabeth loaded into the vehicle, after I give her the adrenaline."

Anna went to the trunk of her vehicle and pulled out the specialized first aid kit that all agents were given. Searching, the bag she quickly located alcoholic swabs, and a prefilled syringe with adrenaline. Anna walked over to Elizabeth, turned her over, and started clearing the top of her shirt out of the way. There was blood everywhere. After having swabbed, the chest area that covered her heart, Anna administered the adrenaline into the chest cavity and instantaneously Elizabeth awoke, breathing hard. Turning over, Elizabeth gathered her bearings and worked through the pain. She and Anna put everything back in her purse.

"Thank you, Francis," Elizabeth whispered out, "This never happened. You need to get to your meeting."

Francis was startled at first. The woman he'd come to know over the years was looking at him with beautiful amber colored eyes instead of the dark sapphire blue ones that he was used to seeing.

Looking over at Anna, Francis asked alarmed, "What's happened to her? Her eyes, they're amber not blue."

"I can't answer that and we're pressed for time. This never happened," Anna replied in an authoritative tone, "You need to leave now. Forget what you've seen, and speak of this to no one."

"Elizabeth is my friend," Francis rebutted.

"I don't doubt that, but I need to get her to my facility and my crew needs to take care of her vehicle, and you need to be going."

Elizabeth stood slowly, and her movements were wobbly, but she made it to Anna's vehicle.

"Whatever you hear on the news later, don't dispute it. Trust me when I tell you that you'll be doing her and those boys a real favor."

Francis looked at Elizabeth again. Now that her jacket was open her abdomen was more visible. It was clear that she was pregnant. 'Oh my God, how in the hell am I going to keep something like this a secret?' Francis thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Iron Man, Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows and are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. Eventually, but not immediately. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

The healing chamber is based off of DBZ Anime and Resident Evil Movies 2 and 3. Essentially, it's an apparatus that is tank-like in nature. It fills with fluids that are essential to quick healing in many cases. The patient sits in the tank and heals, while wearing a breathing mask. You can go to you tube if you need a visual and type in healing tank/pod with DBZ or Resident Evil. Thanks for reading.

The T-Virus has been changed to the L-Virus, from Resident Evil. All will be explained in upcoming chapters. J

Chapter 2.) The Stabbing Aftermath

End of February 2009

"Hold on Elizabeth. We're almost there!" Anna exclaimed while she drove her vehicle at breakneck speeds, taking the cliff roads out of town.

"Ha-Anna...I'm trying Anna. I'm f-fading f-f-fast," Elizabeth whispered out as continued to bleed out while her lips chattered away.

"I know love, but just a little longer. We'll get you set up in the healing chamber and you'll be better before you know it."

"Please hurry Anna. My baby…M-My bab..," Elizabeth tried to continue but fell into unconsciousness.

Pulling into the winding driveway that was concealed by the tree line, Anna made her way to the front of the secret facility. Robin managed to pull in right behind her. As Anna got out of the car she noticed she was not alone, because Robin met her at the passenger side door.

"Mom, we need a gurney for her."

"This is a new facility. There's no gurneys yet. They're on order. We're going to have to lift her inside. Put her left arm around your neck. While I take the right."

"Okay," Robin replied as she lifted Elizabeth's arm around her neck. Elizabeth's head lulled forward as she was completely lost to the world around her while Anna and Robin carefully dragged her to the door. As they approached the door, Anna managed to get her clearance key card out in order to gain entrance. Scanning it, the door unlocked, and they carefully made their way inside.

"We have to go down this corridor to the right. There's a healing chamber in there. I've already added her DNA profile while I was here yesterday, so the DNA should have had time to synthesize and replicate. Hopefully, it will speed up the healing process."

"I hope you're right," Robin replied, "Do you know who did this to her?"

"Not a clue. She was found in the parking garage of The Towers, by one of Jason Morgan's lackeys. I instructed him to say nothing. Let's hope for Elizabeth's sake that he stuck to it."

Anna and Robin made it to the back room, where the healing pod was. The mother daughter duo, laid Elizabeth down on the table in the room and Robin started to remove Elizabeth's clothes so she could get a better look at the wounds.

"Someone definitely didn't want Elizabeth to make it," Robin said with tears coming to her eyes as her hands started to shake, "These puncture wounds are so deep. Anyone else and they would already be dead."

"It could've been anyone," Anna said as she opened up the side hatch on the healing pod, "Alright, the machine is on." Anna walked over to where Elizabeth was laying and started to remove her jewelry, and help Robin in removing the remainder of her clothes.

"My money is on Carly or Sam," Robin said as she removed Elizabeth's pants, leaving her underwear in place, and some of her modesty was still intact.

Anna helped get Elizabeth's bloodstained blouse off, and left her bra in place. Then Anna pulled out a chunk of Elizabeth's hair by the root.

"Jeez, Mom. What did you do that for?" asked an irate Robin.

"Staging a crime scene later," Anna said before continuing, "Now, let's get her in the tank." Carrying Elizabeth much the same way they did before, they moved her into the tank onto a seat and adjusted her breathing mask. Robin, then left the tank and Anna sealed the door. As the tank filled up with the synthetic DNA solution, Elizabeth's form started to float, and the chair sunk into the machine as if it never existed in the first place.

"How long do you believe that she'll be in there?" Robin asked not really knowing much about the technology in front of her.

"It's hard to tell with two different viruses competing for dominance in both her and the fetuses' systems. My guess is anywhere from two days to two weeks. I'm not really sure," Anna answered with as much certainty as she could.

"Once she has the baby, we'll able to administer a full dose of the toxin or venom. I'm still trying to decide on what these pathogens are, but I don't want to put a strain on the fetus. The pathogen has adjusted well to both their DNA, but the fetus is going to be stronger than Elizabeth in no time. The fetus was subjected to these pathogens at just the right time for development, and the pathogens seems to be replicating in rapid succession. When Elizabeth gives birth we'll administer the full dose of both of the pathogens and that should make her invulnerable to these types of injuries in the future. All we can do now is wait."

"Are you going to be here for a while Robin?" Anna asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I can stay for the next few hours. Why?"

"We need to stage an accident and abduction, and I need Audrey Hardy's help. I need Elizabeth's Cell phone," Anna said walking over to the Elizabeth's purse.

"I'm going to drive out to your neighborhood and call her grandmother from there."

"Why there?" Robin asked.

"Cell towers. I turned her phone off on the way here. I need to make it seem legit, like Elizabeth is calling her grandmother. Just whatever you hear along the way I need you to go along with it for now. If you feel you have to tell Patrick, I'd like to brief him here so that he understands the urgency of the situation. His medical opinion may come in handy too."

"Say no more, I understand Mom. Patrick will want to know. Elizabeth is one of his closest friends and favorite nurse," Robin said, "Truth be told, she's everyone's favorite nurse besides Epiphany."

Anna smiled at that, "Look after Elizabeth, Robin. She is your little sister after all."

"I will Mom. I will," Robin said. 'It's been a strange week, but out of all the news that I've received this week, the best that I've heard is that you're my little sister Elizabeth,' Robin thought as she looked at her little sister floating in a green solution. A small tear escaped at the fear that Elizabeth must have felt facing such an injury.

* * *

The Towers- Penthouse Four

"So nice of you to finally join us, Francis," Sonny said as Francis walked through the door. Sonny noticed that the man looked shaken, but didn't speak on it.

"I was having some issues in getting here. I had something that I had to take care of. It won't happen again," Francis replied.

"See that it doesn't," Sonny replied, "To catch you up to speed, some of our shipments have gone missing. Do we if know the Zacchara's are behind this?"

"I say we take video footage of it and send it to the five families so they can take a vote. That way if it's the Zacchara's and we move on them we'll have the backing of the families, especially in Palermo," Jason said.

"Sounds like a solid plan. You get your geek in on making that plan happen," Sonny said in return.

Jason nodded in agreement.

"Why was she here man?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. I didn't give her a chance to tell me."

"The boys are alright though?" Sonny asked.

"She said that they were," Jason answered not really wanting to have this conversation.

"She doing better after being exposed to all those toxins?"

"I don't know. She started to answer, but I didn't get that far into the conversation. I told her I had a meeting here with you guys today."

"You were kind of harsh with her at the end there. Make sure you at least call her to find out if there's something else she needed to tell you. I could tell from her point of view it must have been important to her," Sonny said, "You don't want there to be any misunderstandings."

"She wants us to be together, and is finally willing to accept the danger, and I'm not," Jason replied.

"Do you want to be with her?" Sonny asked, "She's put you through a lot."

"Do you want to be with Brenda?" asked Jason.

"Always, she's my ideal, but this world isn't the easiest on the women in our lives. I would hate to think you didn't hear Elizabeth out and always be left wondering what it was that she needed to say."

"Maybe. I'll get in touch with her later," Jason said going back to looking at the invoices versus the actual inventory which showed a deficit. 'Someone was going to pay for messing with their business,' He thought as pushed is latest interaction with Elizabeth to the furthest reaches of his mind.

Francis just listened quietly, disgusted by a combination of the conversation being had and what he'd witnessed down in the parking garage.

* * *

Towers Stairwell

Sitting down on a stair Sam let out a sigh, "Man what did I just do? I don't know what came over me," Sam said to herself. 'Jason and I belong together. I will not have her ruin what could be a great life for us, by using her children to get her hooks into my man. Jason Morgan belongs to me.'

"What am I going to do about her body?" Sam ruminated to herself, 'I really didn't think this through.' "Well shit," she said out loud frustrated at her own mistake. "I guess I'll just let someone find her."

* * *

The Towers Parking Garage

"Is that the vehicle?" an agent from the WSB asked.

"Affirmative. That's the correct VIN number and plates."

"Alright collect the vehicle, and wait for instruction from Devane. I have to remove the blood stains from the concrete and we can go," said the Agent.

* * *

Elizabeth and Robin's neighborhood.

Anna heard her phone chime with the text alert from the agents: " _Victim's car at lot. Awaiting your orders Devane. Statement complete regarding accident and kidnapping will air on news in the next 24 hours. .Waiting for DNA from Victim. WITSEC House setup and ready to implement."_

Anna replied:" _Excellent. Please standby, coordinating retrieval of family members."_

Anna pressed the number #2 Elizabeth's' phone, which was labeled, "Grams." The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Elizabeth, where are you, dear? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago?" Audrey asked her granddaughter.

"Audrey, it me Anna Devane."

"Why are you calling from Elizabeth's cell phone Agent Devane?"

"Is Lucky supposed to get the boys tonight?"

"No, Anna what is this all about?"

"Listen very carefully. I have a small unit of agents surveying your home for protection. I need you to follow my instructions to the letter. Elizabeth is alive, and will remain so, but now we need to remove you and the boys from the ongoing threat. Keep Lucky Spencer and Nikolas Cassadine out of this."

"What do you need me to do?" Audrey asked.

"I need you to…"

* * *

Wyndemere

"I don't think you should pressure her at a time like this Lucky."

"Jason's out of the picture and she and I have a future together. I still care for her, Nik."

"I know you do, but if you pressure her too soon it could backfire in your face."

"You may be right. I'll back off for now and slowly suggest doing more parenting activities together," Lucky said, "She'll need someone to lean on."

"Just don't press your luck man," Nik said, "You want to stay with Spencer and I for dinner?"

"Sure, I'm not doing anything else."

"Glad we rank so high on your list, Lucky."

"You know what I meant," Lucky said in defense.

"Yeah, I know," said Nik shaking his head at his brother. He knew exactly where his mind was.

* * *

Elizabeth's house under the cover of darkness-

"Thanks for meeting me at the back. I've accessed the back door."

"I need you to go and get the blankets and a couple of toys that the boys like, but are not the most loved. Things familiar to them that no one will notice is missing. I'm going to grab some albums. Nothing too obvious, and we'll take them to my trunk."

"Then what?" Patrick asked.

"Then I'm going to make this look like an attack happened. It's the only way to keep Elizabeth safe. I'll tell you more when you meet me at the facility later. Alright."

"Fine, I don't like it, but you know I'd do anything to help her."

"I know. That's why I'm so glad that you're a part of our family," Anna replied.

Patrick made his way upstairs, and grabbed some clothes, and toys for Cameron and Jake. Then he stopped in Elizabeth's room and grabbed some sweatpants and a shirt, and hoodie, and undergarments for Elizabeth. He did his best not to really look at her lingerie, but he knew his wife well enough to know that she wouldn't want to go without something comfortable to wear, and he thought that once Elizabeth woke up she wouldn't want to be in an itchy hospital gown.

Making his way down the stairs he quietly made his way down to Anna's car, and placed Elizabeth's and her boy's belongings in Anna's trunk.

Heading back Patrick asked, "Now what?"

"Is Emma asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Send Matthew home, and wait fifteen minutes to leave. Take Emma and meet me at this location. Make sure you're not followed. You'll get your answers," Anna said as she handed him a note with the address on it to the secret facility.

"Why can't Matthew watch Emma?" Patrick asked.

"This is need to know, and he doesn't. If he knows you're gone it may look suspicious," Anna answered.

"Fine, I'll do as you've asked, but I don't like it." Patrick acquiesced to her demand.

"You don't have to like it. You just have to do it…Thank you Patrick. It means a lot." Anna replied.

Patrick left following Anna's orders to a tee. Within three minutes Matthew was gone. He'd been waiting on Patrick to return, because he'd been called in to attend to a trauma.

After 15 minutes he pulled out of his garage with baby Emma in tow and drove to the location outside of town.

Meanwhile, Anna was wreaking havoc in Elizabeth's house. She hated to have to do it, but this needed to look legitimate. She knew that Lucky and Jason eventually would get curious. She took a small jewelry box, and broke everything else.

After an hour, of carefully staged destruction and 10 minutes of making a ruckus Anna left, for the medical facility just outside of town.

* * *

6 Hours After Speaking to Anna

"Mrs. Hardy, before we go. I need you to contact Lucky Spencer, and either tell him this or read it into the voicemail."

"Fine, young man," Audrey answered the agent.

Audrey called Lucky but it went to voicemail, so she left the message that the agent requested, "Lucky, it's Audrey. I've been trying to reach Elizabeth's cell and house phone for over three hours and I can't get a hold of her. If you hear from her, please tell her to call me. I'm just so worried about her. Thanks, dear," Audrey said as she ended the call. "Is that sufficient enough for you?"

"That was perfect ma'am. We know this is a difficult time, but we appreciate your cooperation. Hand over your phone please."

"What for?" Audrey asked.

"This has to look professional. Your phone is tracked through cell towers. Now let's go out the back, quietly."

One of the agents received a text from Anna: " _Primary Victim's dwelling destroyed. Let me know when other victim's home is destroyed, and we'll coordinate from there."_

The Agent wrote back: " _Affirmative."_

Audrey, got into the SUV where the boys were already buckled in. As they pulled away, agents came into the back and started destroying anything that they could in a quiet manner to start. They needed it look like a home invasion and an abduction. A few minutes before they left they made sure it got louder, so that the neighbors would hear. Then they drove off into the night, peeling out of the driveway at breakneck speed, squealing the tires, while appearing to be driving as recklessly as possible. The female agent even pretended to be fighting off an attack. They opened the window and dropped Audrey's cellphone on the road.

* * *

The medical facility outside of town-

Anna pulled up to the front inside, running past Patrick, who had already been let in by Robin.

"Whoa Mom, slow down you're going to get hurt," Robin said.

"No, I'm fine," Anna said as she started fiddling with the machine. She pulled out two empty blood bags and open the spout to insert into the healing pod.

"What are you doing mom?" Robin asked.

"This machine can replicate blood. I need the blood to make it look like there was an accident. I'm using her synthetic DNA, to pull off the ruse."

"Be careful, her pregnancy may show up."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Anna replied as the first bag filled up. She capped it, and slid the second bag into place.

"I hope you're right. This is your forte so I promise I won't question it further," Robin replied, "I saved Elizabeth's bloody clothes. Do you want it for your ruse?"

"And that's what makes you my kid. Great thinking Robin," Anna said.

"I try," Robin said preening under her mother's compliment.

Anna capped the second blood bag, grabbed Elizabeth's soiled clothes and some of her jewelry, and made her way over to Elizabeth's car. It was at this point that SUV containing Audrey pulled up. Anna put the articles to stage the seen inside the Elizabeth's car. She didn't want to scare her grandsons. She then walked up to the SUV instructing the agents to get Mrs. Hardy and the boys inside and she would be back shortly.

"Where are you going in my granddaughter's vehicle?" Audrey asked.

"I don't have time to explain it to you. Give me an hour and I will be back and you will have your answers. Can you do that?"

"Fine. I'll just wait inside with the boys."

"Thank you. I know that this is hard on you, but let me help you."

Audrey shook her head and made her way toward the door.

Anna walked to her vehicle opened the trunk and got out tape so that she could lift Elizabeth's bloody latent prints from her car to stage at the crime scene. Lifting and preserving what she could Anna put a cap on her head so that none of her hair follicles would be at the scene and she used a lint brush to remove any hair that she shed. She locked up her vehicle, put on her gloves, and got into Elizabeth's car, driving off, but followed by another agent.

Anna drove to the winding banks of the cliffs road, and got out. With not much time to spare she transferred Elizabeth's bloody latent prints to the steering wheel. She tore off buttons on Elizabeth's shirt and ripped the thin material to make it look as though there was a struggle outside of the car. Then she opened the blood bag, and drizzled it on the seat and floorboard, she even drizzled it on the button for the flashers, turning them on as she did so. With that bag empty she handed to the agent next to her. She took out Elizabeth's hair and made look like it had been caught in the door. Handing off the empty bag that had the hair in it to the agent next to her, she took out some of Elizabeth's jewelry and smashed it. To make it look like it was destroyed in the 'struggle.'

She brought out Elizabeth's shoes and covered the top of them in driblets of blood, pressing them hard into the ground, so that shoes would lend some evidence that Elizabeth was here and at one point out of the vehicle. She threw one shoe in one direction and left one near the door. With the second bag of blood she covered the front of her body and had the agent drag her to his vehicle lifting her along the way to add droplets to the ground. The agent placed Anna in his vehicle, and they drove off into the night.

"Hopefully, the media and forensics team will buy it," Anna said.

"I'm sure they will. They do for everything else we do," the agent answered.

"That is true," Anna replied.

* * *

Penthouse Four-

It was 11:30 PM, and there was pounding on his door.

"Jason, I know you're in there. Answer the door man," Lucky said irritated.

Jason opened the door with equal irritation, "What do you want Lucky?"

"Is Elizabeth here? Her cell phone places her at or around this building earlier in the day. I thought you two were going to keep your distance. What happened to that plan?"

"Hey I have been, but she showed up here, and needed to talk to me. She didn't get a chance because we were interrupted. So I made her leave, but that was over 8 hours ago, Lucky. You mean to tell me that no one has heard from her since."

"I pulled her luds and they show that she spoke with Audrey for about 3 minutes about an hour and half after leaving here. She turned her phone off for a while. Elizabeth was in her neighborhood at the time she placed the call. I was just wondering if she came back."

"You were just trying to catch her in the act Lucky. Nothing's happened between us in a while, and it's not going to because it's not safe."

"That's right Jason it's not safe to," Lucky was interrupted by his cell ringing. "Detective Spencer," he answered. His face showed grave concern as he went on to say, "What do you mean someone broke in. Are my sons okay?"

That sentence got Jason's attention as he looked at Lucky with equal concern.

"What about Audrey? Any sign of her?" Lucky listened as the dispatcher continued, shaking his head no at Jason as the conversation went on.

"What do you mean there's more?"

Jason couldn't take it, "What? What's going on?"

Lucky ignored Jason, but managed to repeat what the dispatcher was saying, "Are you telling me, Elizabeth's house has been ransacked too and there's no sign of her either?"

Jason looked up shocked. 'I-I just saw her,' Jason thought shaking his head in disbelief, 'the last time I saw her I dragged her out of my front door.'

"Turn on Channel 3. There's something on it," Lucky instructed and Jason did as he was told.

 _"_ _Well Shelby, I'm standing about three miles out from Exit 29 off the cliff roads, where about 100 feet from me is the abandoned vehicle of Elizabeth Webber. This is an unusual and heartbreaking story, but apparently at some point tonight there was a break-in at the home General Hospital OR Nurse Elizabeth Webber and we're getting reports that vandalism occurred at her address. It appears that no one was at home at the time. This is where story gets even more peculiar. Nurse Webber is the Granddaughter of the Late Dr. Steven Hardy and Current General Hosptal Nurse Audrey Hardy. It appears that whoever was vandalizing Nurse Webber's home showed up at Audrey Hardy's home conducting a home invasion, vandalism, and kidnapping Mrs. Hardy, Cameron Webber and Jacob Webber. The two boys pictured there are Elizabeth's sons. If you recall this is not the first time that young Jacob Webber formerly Spencer has been kidnapped. He was kidnapped in the summer of 2007, but was rescued by coffee importer and alleged crime boss Jason Morgan. There's nothing on the vehicle that took Mrs. Hardy and the boys, other than the drivers were driving a black SUV, and driving in a reckless manner._

 _"_ _Any information on the vehicle belonging to Nurse Webber, Maria?" Shelby asked from the news desk._

 _"_ _No, the police commissioner is approaching and I think he's going to make a statement."_

 _The cameraman angled the camera so that the viewers could see and hear Commissioner Scorpio._

 _"_ _At approximately, 9:45 PM tonight, two separate phone calls were made to the police department, regarding the homes of General Hospital Nurses Elizabeth Imogene Webber, and her grandmother Audrey Hardy. No one was present at the home of Nurse Webber, but we believe that Nurse Hardy and her great-grandsons Cameron and Jacob were with her and abducted."_

 _"_ _What can you tell us about the vehicle behind you, Commissioner Scorpio? Is that Nurse Webber's car?"_

 _"_ _Forensics is processing the vehicle behind me. The vehicle was called in about 45 minutes ago. It is Nurse Webber's car. We can tell you that she didn't leave willingly. Evidence at the scene indicates that Nurse Webber struggled. Hospitals need to be on the lookout for a female 5 feet 2 inches tall. Approximate weight is about 105 lbs., with light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. There's evidence of an attack, as there was a heavy amount of blood loss at the scene. Our feelings are that she is critical if she's still alive. At this time, we've issued an "Amber Alert" for the two missing toddlers and we'll keep you briefed as we learn more," Commissioner Scorpio said as he finished his statement._

 _"_ _We'll be staying on the scene as more information develops, this Maria Alvarez, Shelby back to you."_

 _"_ _If you have any information, please call...,"_ it was at this point that nothing could be heard beyond Jason's anguished cry. 'What have I done?' he thought. 'What have I done? Not her. Not her.'

Lucky only looked on in astonishment, 'Well there goes my chance,' he thought.

* * *

Secret Medical Facility-

Anna walked in exhausted and covered in Elizabeth's blood.

"Well, that was some press conference? Care to tell me what's really going on, Anna? Like why is my granddaughter is submerged in goop and breathing on a machine?"

"All fair questions, Audrey. Sit down. It's going to take a minute."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything Ironman, Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

Chapter 3.) In the Throws of Death Life Springs Anew

August 26th, 2009 WSB Medical Facility- Outside of Port Charles

Anna was sitting at her desk. For the past few hours she'd been pouring over paperwork pertaining to the known information that they had regarding the players in the toxic ball fiasco that had affected her daughter Elizabeth so horrifically over the past few months. Elizabeth's stay in the pod was supposed to be anywhere from two days to two weeks, but Elizabeth and the baby had other plans and continued their stay for an additional four and a half months. Elizabeth had only emerged at the end of July, practically skeletonized, and emaciated, her abdomen taut with the growth of her child. She'd heard of this happening before in a town called Forks, Washington, to a human that had carried a hybrid vampire to term, and during the birth the mother's human body succumbed to the blood loss that occurred. Thankfully, the mother was bitten and injected with the Vampire venom in time to spare her a true death. She was revived in two day and came back completely healthy, well healthy for a vampire. The child's growth rate was impressive, by age 7 she would be an adult.

 _February 2009, Two days after initial toxic ball outbreak in the OR- General Hospital ICU_

 _"_ _Who are you?" Elizabeth wheezed out from beyond her breathing mask, as an unknown woman walked into her room and approached her at her bedside._

 _"_ _I'm Anna Devane, Robin's mother."_

 _"_ _Oh, that's right. You just look a little different from your picture that Robin keeps of you. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you right away," Elizabeth said as she tried to sit up higher in her bed, "Was there something that I could do for you?"_

 _"_ _Actually, I've been called in to help you, Elizabeth."_

 _"_ _Help me, I don't understand. Why would someone from the world of espionage be here to help someone as insignificant as me?"_

 _"_ _I see you got here early, Mom," Robin said._

 _"_ _Robin, what's going on? Are you consulting with your mom on my case, because if you are that could be a HIPAA violation. I haven't signed any waivers for release of my information," Elizabeth said with concern bordering on anger._

 _"_ _Hold on Elizabeth. It's nothing of the sort. I reached out to Robin regarding the exposure of the toxins in OR, and what to look for in the DNA that is all. Robin called me back to confirm my suspicions."_

 _"_ _Your suspicions about what exactly?" Elizabeth asked._

 _"_ _As you know this attack was deliberate but not for the reasons that you think. We know that this attack was coordinated in an effort to change someone with the proper DNA structure. As you are aware the toxin is like an aerosol, and when breathed in the initial reaction is for the lungs to be choked of oxygen. However, in your case, when the right person breathes it that person could eventually assimilate it into their bloodstream. Robin, do you mind closing the doors," Anna asked her daughter._

 _"_ _Sure," Robin said making her way over to the door and shutting it._

 _"_ _Are you saying that unlike the others who've survived breathing this toxin in that it will remain in my blood stream? And…and do what exactly?" Elizabeth said obviously perplexed._

 _"_ _Elizabeth, I asked Robin to look into all the patients that were affected both dead and alive, and yours came back with a specific anomaly that showed that you were assimilating the toxins, synthesizing them and replicating them. In a matter of hours to days, you're going to feel very different."_

 _"_ _Robin, what's in the toxin?" Elizabeth asked looking at her friend more scared that she'd ever been._

 _"_ _Two pathogens that are extremely virulent in nature. I've not seen anything like it, nor could I easily explain it, not even to another researcher like myself."_

 _"_ _Anna, you said it would make me different. Different how?" Elizabeth asked._

 _"_ _Have you ever heard of folklore, you know tales from the Brothers Grimm?"_

 _"_ _Like fairytales and things of that nature. I suppose so, again why?" Elizabeth asked wondering if they were playing some elaborate prank on her._

 _"_ _Have you ever heard of Vampires? Anna asked._

 _At hearing this Elizabeth giggled, "Who hasn't? I think every kid has uttered the phrase 'I vant to suck your blood' at least once when they're imitating Dracula," Elizabeth turned her head toward Robin smirking, "Is this some sort of joke you're playing to lift my spirits or… or something?"_

 _"_ _No, Elizabeth. I have to say that I wish it were. These pathogens are real, and this is really happening to you," Robin replied._

 _"_ _Anna, are you implying that I'm going to go rabid and start biting people in the jugular."_

 _"_ _Based on the reports that I have about the venom that exists in the toxin, in hybrid form that would be incredibly unlikely, but you would be half vampire," Anna stated._

 _Elizabeth shook her head in acknowledgment before asking, "What's the other portion of the toxin?"_

 _"_ _It's the L-Virus, formerly known as the T-Virus. It was formulated by the now defunct Umbrella Corporation, for the sole purpose of creating human bio weapons. In other words, efficient killing machines. Helena Cassadine bought out the Umbrella Corporation, and the rights to the virus. If the virus attacks the wrong person, it will turn them into the undead," Anna said hoping for some sign that Elizabeth was getting it._

 _Elizabeth just stared blankly in front of her not really having a firm grasp of what she was being told. The hardest part was taking this all seriously, because it sounded preposterous._

 _"_ _Helena changed the name of the T-Virus when she purchased the company to the L-Virus. The virus is supposed to bring about the apocalypse," Anna said._

 _"_ _The L-Virus," Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Oh I get it, L- is for Luke, isn't it" Anna nodded yes before Elizabeth continued, "You got to hand it to the old girl, that's pretty creative. So when the world dies out then everyone will blame Luke. God she's an awful person. So once more, Helena strikes again."_

 _"_ _Not just Helena. She also colluded with Jerry Jacks, Anthony Zacchara and someone in Jason Morgan's crew. It ended up in one of his shipments. Word from the FBI was that he was pissed," Anna said._

 _Robin just nodded in agreement._

 _"_ _I bet he was," Elizabeth added, "Okay, so now for my bigger question. I was informed yesterday through blood work that I'm pregnant. Robin," Elizabeth said turning, "How will this affect my unborn child?"_

 _"_ _There's no way to know for sure. The baby could bond with the toxins. It's entirely possible that by the end of this that he or she will be as weaponized as you are," Robin said before her pager went off and she had to leave the_ room, "I'll be back as soon as I can be."

 _"_ _Anna, will you hand me my phone? I need to make a phone call."_

 _"_ _This information is sensitive Elizabeth. Who are you calling if you don't mind me asking?"_

 _"_ _Jason. He's the father of this baby and my youngest son, Jacob. Most people don't know that. He needs to know this."_

 _Elizabeth dialed Jason but it went to voicemail so she left a message asking him to call her back conveying the importance._

 _"_ _I want to take you to a medical facility off the grid, Elizabeth. You and your children. You'd be safer that way. We don't know if this is an initial attack by Helena and her cohorts."_

 _"_ _Normally, I would dig my heals, but I have to say that I'm at a loss here so I will go along with this, provided that if Jason chooses to be a part of this pregnancy that he can be so long as he adheres to whatever you're clearly going to suggest. So I'm going to be a Vampire/Zombie Hybrid…Strange," Elizabeth said completely bewildered._

End of Flashback

Anna could hear the walker and the shuffling of her daughter's weary footsteps. Skin and bones. That's all Elizabeth was at the moment. She knew it would be temporary of course. She was due to deliver in the next three days. Everything had been discussed with Dr. Lee, who knew that Elizabeth was alive. The plan was to complete a safe C-section. Well as safe as a C-section could actually be anyways.

"Hey Anna," Elizabeth said.

"Hey there Elizabeth, getting your afternoon stroll in?" Anna said shuffling the papers around her desk in an effort to hide some of the photos that had just arrived from Mexico that morning. They were troubling to say the least. Anna had finally figured out who in Jason's crew was working with Jerry Jacks and they had a tie into the Cassadine's as well. Anna moved to stand up as Elizabeth made her way over, but part of the picture remained out.

"I just thought I would come in for a visit."

Seeing the leather clad arm, in a portion of the picture Elizabeth pulled the picture from the envelope, before Anna could stop her. "Elizabeth you shouldn't see that," Anna said.

"That explains why he never bothered to call," Elizabeth said with sadness referring to the luds that Anna had pulled up on Elizabeth's phone, "Are there more pictures?"

Anna shook her head yes, and Elizabeth pulled out the rest. There were pictures of Sam with Jerry Jacks, Jason hurt, and several of Sam and Jason going at it like rabbits."

Tears made it down her face, as she placed the envelope back down on the table, and silently made her way back to her small room in the facility. She drew the curtains, shut the door and laid down on the small hospital bed that had been furnished in her room. Lining herself up, she gently fell back onto the bed, and cried, and cried. She hadn't cried this hard since the courthouse.

'How could he? How could he go back to her when she hurt Jake the way that she did? When she stabbed me, and clearly she was working with Jerry Jacks in those pictures. I've been such a fool. Carly, was right,' Elizabeth thought but then spoke, "Jason never loved me. He never loved me," and finally after days of wondering why he hadn't made contact or bothered to search for her, and after waking up essentially alone with only Anna for company and an occasional visit from her Grams, she let out a wail that was so heartbroken with its echo and cacophony that lingered in the room. Crying to the point of hyperventilation her body finally broke and her labor started to commence. Her uterus had started to detach from the wall, and Elizabeth let out a scream. This was similar to the human that she'd heard about from Anna.

"Anna," Elizabeth screamed.

Anna rushed in having heard her name, "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she turned on the lights.

"Anna, you have to call Kelly Lee. My labor is starting. I think my water is broken and I can feel that I'm having complications. You…you have to call her."

Anna dialed the number, but she had no luck, "It went right to voicemail."

Elizabeth was clearly in pain and starting to sweat.

"Try Robin, Anna," Elizabeth said with as much resolution as she lift her hand realizing that she was bleeding and all she could do was grimace through the pain.

"Mom?" Robin said answering the phone.

"Elizabeth's in labor. It's not going well, I can see blood… lots of it."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Kelly got called into surgery so it's going to be me and a trusted nurse."

"Fine. Just get here. I have nothing to give her for the pain," Anna said.

After 10 minutes of heavy breathing, Elizabeth was barely hanging on. She knew that she'd lost nearly all her blood volume and that the baby was struggling to survive as well.

"Anna, is the syringe with the full dose of the toxins nearby?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, it's in that drawer over there across the hall," Anna said.

"Grab that, a scalpel, and the bassinet," Elizabeth said.

"O-okay," Anna said unsure.

"Hurry Anna," Elizabeth said as she grew listless.

Anna ran across the hall, grabbed the bassinet, put the scalpel in it, grabbed some fresh towel, and the syringe with the full dose toxins and ran right back into the room.

"Anna take the syringe out and put it on the bedside table here," Elizabeth said in exhausted but authoritative voice. Anna did as she was instructed.

"Unfold the towels around the bassinet," Elizabeth said. Once again Anna did as she was instructed.

"Okay, this is my last set of instructions and you need to follow them to the letter. Look at the bottom portion of my abdomen. Trace the scar. That's where Jake's C-section scar is. I need you to cut along the same path."

"I can't," Anna said.

"You have to or my baby will die."

"I can't do this to you." Anna said.

"You have to," Elizabeth replied.

"Not to you, I can't do this."

"Damn it, Mom! Yes, you can and you will," Elizabeth said exhausted.

Anna looked up astonished, "How did you know?"

"Now's not really the time," Elizabeth said grasping at Anna's hand for purchase.

"When you get my baby out, you can administer the dose. Okay? Just cut along the line, then through the viscera, then through the uterus. You'll have to pop the rest of the sack more than likely, and you'll have to yank the baby out. Once the baby's out, and the umbilical cord cut, you'll have to administer the shot to my chest with the syringe. I won't last long once you start cutting me," Elizabeth said giving her final orders.

"There's no pain medication."

"I know, but-but my baby's in distress. I can feel it. Get my baby out, and we'll deal with rest later."

Anna carefully moved the scalpel down to the surgical scar from when Jacob was born. Her hand started shaking, "I-I don't think I can do this to you," Anna said.

"You don't have a choice, now start cutting. G-Get my baby out NOW!" Elizabeth shrieked in pain and fear.

Anna gained her nerve back as she sliced Elizabeth's skin and then through the subcutaneous tissue. Elizabeth gripped the railings on her bed biting her bottom lip in the process. When Anna got to the visceral tissue Elizabeth let out a blood curdling scream in agony, "Hurry Anna."

Anna cut through her uterus and the sac therein, she reached in to grab the baby out. It was harder than she thought. The baby was slippery and the suction from the vacuum the baby's body created made getting the baby out nearly impossible at first. Anna finally got a good grip and pulled the quivering bloody mass from Elizabeth's womb. At first there was no noise, but Anna rubbed her knuckles lightly on the baby's chest and the little girl eventually let out a scream, and Anna cut the cord.

"Elizabeth, you have a girl!" Anna exclaimed.

"A girl, Jason and I have a girl" Elizabeth said looking at Anna with delighted eyes, the pain forgotten at the moment. Anna brought the baby girl closer for her mother to see, "Hello little one. So beautiful," Elizabeth said as she let out a few harsh breaths, "Isabella Rosalie, that'll…. be her name, after the Vampires that helped me," she said as she panted out.

Anna walked over to the bassinet to place the baby in it, when she looked over at Elizabeth, it was clear that Elizabeth stopped breathing. Anna cried and started doing CPR on her daughter, but then remembered the syringe next to the bed. Anna grabbed it and plunged it into Elizabeth's thoracic cavity. Now all she could do is wait.

Robin and Epiphany walked in, "You mean she's been alive this whole time?" Epiphany asked.

"She was in a coma for most of it," Robin answered, "Good lord, Mom. You couldn't wait for us?"

"She was in agony, and the baby was in distress. She demanded I get her out. I just administered the full dose of the toxin. She's not breathing. She bled out," Anna said in tears.

"Well let's hope we can rely on the regenerative properties of the L-Virus," Robin said, "Epiphany, will you clean up the baby girl, and I will sew up Elizabeth's Uterus and incisions."

Epiphany grabbed the baby and took her over to the sink. She grabbed the baby soap that was waiting nearby in what she guessed was preparation for this moment. As Epiphany cleaned the baby of her grime, the little girl's eyes opened and she let out a coo. Epiphany noted that the baby girl had a vibrant of dark sapphire eyes like her mother. Nothing at all like her father's. Once clean Anna walked over with a brand new genderless onesie.

* * *

Jason awoke with arms wrapped snugly around a warm body, 'God, what have I done?' he thought to himself. 'Well, at least I'm not alone.'

He'd been startled awake, by the dream that he'd had. Admittedly, he didn't often dream but this one was a nightmare. A nightmare where Elizabeth was screaming in agony calling out to him, and he couldn't get to her. 'Must be the guilt I feel at having not been able to help her and moving on with Sam.'

* * *

Anna took the baby from Epiphany. Epiphany and Robin cleaned Elizabeth up on put her in the sweats that Patrick brought months prior.

"Now what?" Epiphany asked, "This poor child is dead."

"The toxins will take about two days to work. She's dead now, but in two days her blood work indicates that with that much exposure to the toxin Elizabeth should reanimate on her own, completely healed. We need to leave her instructions on how to get blood from that machine and we need to get out of here."

"Why?" Epiphany asked, "Why would you leave this poor dead child like this?"

"Because Piph, when she wakes up, she's going to be starving and we will be a food source for her."

"What are you saying?" Epiphany asked.

"I'm saying that our dear Elizabeth here is about to be a very different person. She wasn't able to experience the fullness of what she was to become because of her pregnancy. Now she's been administered a full dose, and she should be invulnerable to human injuries and illnesses. Just give her two days, and she'll be revived I promise."

"I say you bring the baby formula and some containers of that blood mom. We don't know what she'll want."

"Okay," Anna said following Robin's orders, "Epiphany is it?"

Epiphany shook her head 'yes,' before Anna continued, "Will you hold her?"

"Of course," Epiphany said taking the baby and rocking her against her full chest. The baby remained very calm, because she was provided with such warmth.

"This baby looks so much like Elizabeth, with dark hair and the blue eyes," Epiphany said as she took in her observations of the little girl.

"She's a fortunate little girl then, because Elizabeth is beautiful," Robin said in thought, "Mom, did Elizabeth get to see her daughter before she passed away?"

Anna shook her head 'yes' with tears streaming down her face as she sniffled and then said, "She did. She said that she was beautiful and she named her…"

"What did she name her?" Robin asked.

"Isabella Rosalie," Anna replied.

"After the vampires out west that skyped her on all things she needed to know about being a vampire?" Robin questioned.

"The very same ones. I guess they made quite the impression on her."

"I guess so," Robin agreed.

"Alright, let's go to the other end of the compound we can observe Elizabeth on camera from there and the boys can meet their new little sister. I've left her a note about the blood bags available to her. Let's hope she reads them before she decides to go on a hunt or something," Anna said as she, Robin, Epiphany, and baby Isabella (carried by Epiphany) made their way toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything Ironman, Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, Batman Returns/Catwoman or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

To answer a few questions: Elizabeth is a hybrid vampire. Her blood is mixed with the T-Virus, from Resident Evil. I renamed the T-Virus, the L-Virus, since Helena bought the Company Out in this story, and if there's an Outbreak, everyone will blame Luke.

Have fun with the Punny name from the Medical Examiner's Office!

When I say part zombie, think Alice from Resident Evil

( For Elizabeth's look, think Batman Returns: Selena Kyle/Bruce Wayne scene in Gotham down near the lighting of the Christmas tree)

Chapter 4.) A Life Not Well Loved by Others

Elizabeth's dreamscape

'What's happening to me?' She felt like she was burning alive with venom that had been working in her system, coupled with the L-Virus. The visions in her mind seemed so real. It was like a reel, of everything that had happened to her over the course of her life. The feelings of inadequacy as a child, the abandonment by her parents, the isolation. The rape and its damage.

The death of Lucky, and his return, and rebuke.

The love of Jason, her rejection, her fear, her acknowledgement that she loved him all along.

The lies Ric told, the hurt and the pain. The loss of their child. The relationship built on lies.

The death of Zander and the child left behind.

The rekindling of her relationship with Lucky and the obligations that once entailed. The lies and manipulations. The lock broken, no longer in a permanent chokehold around her heart.

The love of Jason and the children they created. Her soulmate choosing the enemy, and the heartache it caused. Her mind working to free itself from the pain. 'I feel it slipping...slipping away. The control is slipping.'

Elizabeth was inundated with visions of Courtney hitting her with the car, Ric drugging her with birth control pills, Faith poisoning her, pushing her down the stairs, and trying to kill her with a venomous snake. Anthony Zacchara on the parapet and at the hospital threatening her, visions of Helena making vailed threats throughout the years, visions Jerry Jacks, the fun one, threatening her during the hostage crisis, shooting Robin, her sister. She had visions of Sonny demeaning her feelings for Jason and questioning her loyalty, someone who was once a friend that turned his back on her. Visions of Carly and the abuse she endured from her over the years both physically and verbally, and finally visions of Sam. Sam telling her that Jake was dead and they were alike, pretending to save her at the park from the gunmen, Sam stabbing her and leaving her to die, Sam working with Jerry Jacks, Sam being a Cassadine, Sam with Jason…Sam with Jason. Her hate intensifying for a life lived where she gave love and in return received very little from the people around her. She couldn't hear them, but she could see them and remember the conversations.

Her breathing picked up as did her heart rate. 'What's happening to me? I feel rage. I feel… alive.'

Her last vision was the betrayal of Jason, and the birth of Isabella and then the reel stopped. Elizabeth's eyes opened…and they were a cold, starved, indigo blue.

* * *

August 28th, 2009 Pre-dawn hours

"Duh-da, duh-da, duh-da," the room echoed the sound of a heartbeat. It was slow and steady.

"Looks like she has a heartbeat again," Robin said observing her sister on camera from the other end of the compound.

"Thank God, it's been a day and half," Anna said nervously pacing the room.

"Yeah, and if you look closely, her body is starting to heal. She's not as emaciated as she was before and her hair, it looks well…voluminous, I guess would be the right way to describe it."

After a minute, respiration could be heard, "Is she breathing, Robin?"

"Respiration started back up, just like I thought it would. Although, it's a bit slow and shallow at the moment."

"Great job, you were right!" Anna said, hugging Robin from behind.

"Of course, I was. I'm always right!" Robin said jokingly.

"So true," Anna said beaming.

"Isabella is asleep. Her growth rate is impressive to say the least. I haven't seen anything like it. She was born with her bottom teeth already breaking through the skin. She can sit up on her own. Like a six month old. Elizabeth is not going to believe how far along this child is, and Isabella takes everything in."

"I know. When's awake she's always alert. She's a good baby too, she doesn't even cry, she just tries to suckle when she's hungry.

The machine beeped because Elizabeth's heart beat picked up.

"Her heart just sped up, why did it do that?"

"Not sure, she has a chip inserted at the back of her neck. Let me see if I can get a read out on it," Robin said. After a minute Robin analyzed the read out, "Huh, she's dreaming."

"Dreaming? I wonder what about?"

After a few minutes her breathing sped up more as did her heart.

Suddenly, it seemed she was healed, all visible signs of illness gone. Elizabeth's curves restored. Her emaciated body was no more, her skin was shimmering in the dim light of the room. Her face once taut and sunken in due to the toll taken by her pregnancy was restored, just as the vampires from Forks said she would be.

Elizabeth's eyes began to flutter into consciousness.

Anna and Robin were startled at the color of Elizabeth's eyes, no longer were they sapphire that once indicated her hunger, now they were a darker illuminated indigo blue. It was a haunting sight to behold.

* * *

Jason's PH two days after Elizabeth disappeared -End of February 2009- Elizabeth's death seems certain.

Sitting in his penthouse, consumed by the overwhelming guilt, Jason poured another shot of tequila, 'Two days,' he thought. It had been two days since he threw the love of his life out the door without hearing so much as a peep from his men, indicating that they hadn't heard anything regarding her whereabouts. Sonny chose to leave him alone, knowing better than to ask him to do anything. Carly had been by, urging Jason to eat and not lose hope, and while she didn't encourage the match between Elizabeth and Jason she had softened slightly given all that had happened with Michael's coma. She finally seemed to understand what he and Elizabeth were trying to protect; not that it mattered now. With Elizabeth's disappearance along the Cameron's and Jacob's, every dream he'd ever been lucky enough to have disappeared too. Spinelli had been putting in long hours trying to find Elizabeth and the boys.

There was currently no footage of Elizabeth leaving the building. He had footage of him escorting her out of his penthouse, but Spinelli hadn't been able to isolate the audio. The parking garage was littered with cameras, but none showed Elizabeth leaving. 'Something happened in the garage, but I don't know what,' Jason thought. The answers were alluding him.

Jason had seen Sam once yesterday, as she and Spinelli had teamed up to start a P.I. business. Sam was forever lurking, constantly waiting to prove herself. Sam had even offered to help track Elizabeth, the boys and Mrs. Hardy, of course, Jason was aware of the obvious truth, that all the tracking was being completed by Spinelli, but if it kept Sam out of his way then what did he care.

His cell phone rang and Carly's picture popped up, "Morgan," Jason answered.

"Turn on the news, there's something coming on regarding Elizabeth," Carly said.

"What channel?" Jason asked.

"Channel 3," Carly said.

"Fine, I'll be watching."

"Okay. Do you need me to come over?"

"No, don't bother. We both know how much you care about Elizabeth."

"Jase, that's not fai-," Carly started to say as she was hung up on.

Jason listened as the news anchor started talking _, "In other news, we bring you up-to-date coverage on a story we've been working on for the past two days. Maria Alvarez is on-site, what can you tell us Maria?"_

 _"_ _Well Shelby, I'm standing off of the Cliff Roads just north of Port Charles, where OR Nurse Elizabeth Webber's vehicle was found two days ago. What we do know is that, at some point after 9:00 pm on Wednesday night, Elizabeth Webber appeared to have had an altercation on the side of the road. My source at the PCPD indicates that Ms. Webber put up a major fight for her life. It appears that the fight was so severe, that Ms. Webber's blood was left everywhere, especially on the side of the road. Hold on it appears that the Medical Examiner is going to make a statement," Maria stated._

 _"_ _Good Evening, I'm Dr. Myra Maines of the Medical Examiner's Office of Port Charles. I would like to thank the local police department and state deputies, along with the F.B.I. for their continued assistance in this ongoing investigation. It appears that at some point during the struggle Elizabeth Webber lost at least 2 pints of blood. We are not certain at this point how the injuries occurred. What we can tell you is that, at the time that the attack took place Elizabeth Webber was nearly 3 months pregnant. The DNA indicates that had Nurse Webber not suffered such severe blood loss she would've given birth sometime in August of this year. At this time, we believe that it is unlikely that both Elizabeth Webber and her unborn child are still alive."_

Jason tuned the rest out as his breath caught in his throat and tears came to his eyes, "That's why she broke the promise. That's why she was here. She came to tell me, and in my arrogance I shoved her away thinking that she wanted to get back together. Seeing how she was pregnant she probably wanted that too, but I threw her out of my penthouse. Elizabeth and our unborn baby. What have I done?" Jason said collapsing into his chair.

Jason had been wracking his brain for the last two days wondering who from his world would hurt her. Obviously, the Zacchara's had no sense of boundaries. The traditional mafia code meant nothing to them, as they had proven repeatedly. Elizabeth left unprotected would have been easy to harm. As he sat there, the tears that had been at bay for the last few minutes were now coming in a steady stream. 'I threw her away, and someone hurt her and our baby.'

* * *

2011- Spring a month after the previous Attack by Trevor Lansing, on Renaldo, Francis, Johnny Zacchara, and Michael Corinthos Jr. _  
_

The streets were bustling with traffic, and the sidewalks weren't much better in downtown Port Charles. Eliza along with her cousin and her best friend, Georgianna Jones and Emily Quartermaine decided that they were ready to reemerge from the shadow life they were living and start reclaiming their lives. When Elizabeth found them nearly a year earlier, they'd been experimented on and nearly starved. Elizabeth decided that since they were already part vampire, that she would change them completely giving them an opportunity to heal as she had done. They were living in limbo, waiting for the next atrocity or violation that they would have to endure, but thanks to Eliza Hardy, that day never arrived.

Not to say that there wasn't hardship. It was abundantly clear that everyone that the three women loved and held dear had moved on, in the presumptions of their deaths'. Eliza was meeting someone in town, someone who had no idea who they were meeting with. She was here to make an acquisition on behalf of herself and the other ladies. This meeting was planned out to take place weeks from now, but with all that had transpired earlier in the day, Eliza determined it was time to move up their timetable, and perhaps gain an ally.

She was facing a store front window when the limo pulled up on the corner. Her sunglasses concealing her eyes. Eliza's hair bleached and set in curls just above her shoulder. She was sporting a black plain belt pleated coat, with a flowing cap sleeved dress, both of which ended at the knee.

Seeing the limo's reflection in the glass, Eliza turned around walked over to the limo at a human pace. The limo was tinted, the front seat passenger got out and made his way to the back door of the limo.

"Hello, Francis," Eliza said with a genuine smile. He was after all a dear friend.

"Hello, Sweet Girl," Francis replied before opening the door. Francis held Eliza's suede leather glove in his hand in order for her to get in easily. Not that she needed it, but the gesture was always appreciated. He immediately became aware that despite the gloves, Eliza's temperature was lower than it used to be, not too much but enough for him to notice.

Eliza sat down, and looked at them man across from her as Francis shut the door behind her. She had a great deal of contempt for this man, but that didn't mean they couldn't haggle over the price of _Deception_. Her sunglasses blocking most of her face. Her big sassy curls blocking most of the rest of her face to add with her posh, faux, British accent.

"Mr. Corinthos," Eliza said nonplussed.

"Ms. Hardy. I must say I was surprised to hear from a woman of your caliber."

"Were you?" Eliza said giving him a quizzical brow and nothing more.

"Are you by any chance related to the Hardy's that used to live in this area and help build up this town?"

"I know of their existence, but that's not really what I'm here to discuss."

"What are you here to discuss? Begging your pardon it's just that you seem… so familiar to me."

"I get that a lot," Eliza responded in a cheeky manner, "I'm here to discuss buying out Deception from you. I know you acquired it in the divorce from the former Mrs. Caroline Corinthos now Jacks. I'd like to take it off of your hands if you'll let me for a fair price."

"Eleven Million," Sonny stated.

"We're in an economic downturn Mr. Corinthos," Eliza replied, "$7.5."

"$10.5 and not a penny less," Mr. Corinthos countered.

"7.5 And I tell you where Morgan Corinthos is, what happened to him, how we saved him, how you owe me already, and whose dirty in your organization."

"Why you bitc…" Sonny started,

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Corinthos. You're not in charge of this meeting. Do you want to know where Morgan is or not? I don't have to tell you. After all, I owe you nothing. I'm doing you the favor," Eliza said wagging her red polished right index finger at him.

Sonny nodded his head at her.

"Fine, but what you learn here stays in the Limo," Eliza said, "Are we agreed?

Sonny nodded his head, but called Francis at the front of the limo, "Get a twenty on Ritchie and Morgan. Make sure he made it to daycare okay."

"Yes, sir," Francis replied before hanging up.

"I work for the WSB, Mr. Corinthos. I'm sure you've heard of Anna Devane," Eliza said coming out of her faux British accent.

Sonny nodded his head again.

"Good. I've been out on a mission for the last few days. My associates and I have had our eyes on _Deception_ for the last few months. We need a base of operations, a business, and a legitimate one. Something to come back to since everyone thinks we're dead." Eliza said.

"I knew you looked familiar, Elizabeth." Sonny said.

"Before you get any ideas about how you're going to snow me in this meeting Sonny, let's clear some things up. Remember this stays here. My name really is Eliza now, and you owe me for saving Michael, Francis, and Johnny from your own bad judgment of getting involved with Trevor Lansing and Anthony Zacchara. I faced a hell of a reprimand coming to their defense. Though, I have to say that I'd do it again."

"That was you?" Sonny said with a smirk, unbelieving, "I'm listening," noting the change Elizabeth's entire demeanor. Gone was the sweet, sensitive woman that he once knew. Taking off her sunglasses and glaring back at him with Amber hued color eyes that gave away nothing and a smirk that revealed one very pointed canine.

"Glad to have your attention. Surely, you know that the WSB has been focusing and taking down organized crime worldwide?"

"I've noticed an uptick in alleged crime families that have now been arrested," Sonny said.

"Glad you're still so astute. Well you're looking at the woman responsible for 90% of those take downs in the last year."

"This meeting is over," Sonny said.

"Sonny, I'm not here in an official capacity, and there are some things you really do need to know, or at least hear me out on. I'm here to talk, all you have to do is listen. Do you think you can manage that? We were once friends," Eliza asked.

Sonny merely nodded yes, because this woman supposedly knew where Morgan was. 'Ring, ring,' the limousine phone rang, and Sonny answered it.

"I've tried Ritchie twice with no success," Francis said.

"Try again," Sonny replied.

Due to Eliza's sensitive hearing, she picked up the entire conversation and decided to interrupt, "Don't bother. I killed Ritchie an hour ago Sonny with my bare hands, for being the spineless jerk that he was. He left your son Morgan to die. You don't know this because the news didn't even report it, but Ritchie and Morgan were attacked on the way to his camp this morning by Zacchara's few remaining loyal men. Morgan was struck twice, when Georgie happened upon the scene. Do you really think Georgie would let anything happen to her cousin?"

"Georgie's alive?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, as is Emily, and Morgan in case you were interested in him," Eliza reminded him of his son's injury with sarcasm since the man was so easily distracted, "Georgie got him the care he needed and will continue to need, but it comes at a steep price to our little coven."

"How injured was my son?" Sonny asked.

"Two shots: one to the thoracic cavity and one to the lower abdomen. His situation a few hours ago was very grim. Like I said, it was fortunate that Georgie happened upon the scene or Morgan wouldn't have made it."

"What have you done to him?"

"Morgan's a little more like us now. It was the only way to save him in time since he were so far out of town."

"What does that mean, 'a little more like you now'?" Sonny asked.

"It means that Morgan's a little bit…undead," Eliza said smiling at Sonny showing off her very elongated set of upper canines.

Seeing this alarmed Sonny and he scooted back with urgency.

"Relax, would you? I've already eaten, and I try my very best to hunt game like deer, not humans. Not that you don't smell delicious," Eliza said while licking her top lip as if a porterhouse steak was sitting in front of her instead of a well-dressed Cuban, "I just have made it a point not to feed on the blood of the same species as my sons."

"Your eyes. They're so different, so citrine in color," Sonny observed.

"Ah yes, a bi-product of my Vampire Genes. Be thankful, they're not indigo blue, otherwise you really would be more tempting. I suppose it's a sort of hunger barometer, that and pain."

"About my son, when will I get him back?" Sonny asked.

"Hard to tell really, the healing apparatus that I was placed had me in there for about 4 and half months. We have to get him healed and then we'll have to train him on how to hunt. You don't want to bring unnecessary attention to him do you? The vampire world has covens that operate like mafia's of the human world, Sonny," Eliza answered as she leaned forward tilting her head in amusement.

"Would you stop looking at me as if I'm on the menu?" Sonny asked completely insecure in the situation.

"Certainly, Sonny," Eliza smiled at him genuinely, "I promise that I don't mean you any harm. My contract with the WSB stipulates that I will never go after your organization, directly or indirectly."

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Do you really have to ask that question, Sonny?"

"No, I suppose not. It's just…You haven't asked about him," Sonny said.

"Why would I? He's thinks I'm dead. He's moved on."

"Your last encounter was…," Sonny said.

"I'm not here to discuss that with you. You have dirty people in your organization. I'm giving you a list and I suggest that you look into them. Don't use Spinelli, he's not dirty but his loyalty is Sam, not you."

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you really?"

"I want Deception and you're going to give it to me for 7.5, Sonny."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I mean why give me the list, why not turn your back on Jason and I? I know you've been more loyal to us than we've been to you."

"You know why? Do we have a deal or not?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Sonny said extending his hand. Eliza shook it in turn, and handed him the list, "Don't double cross me Sonny, you've seen what I can do. I would much rather have you as an ally than as an enemy. I will let you know about Morgan's progress. It will be slow going at first, but he will be the strongest little boy before this is all over."

"Let's hope so, and thank you for taking care of him," Sonny said.

"Happy to help. By the by, you can be the one to talk to Carly about where Morgan's staying. Please don't mention me, I need to get your son well without unnecessary distractions," Eliza stated.

"That's fine, I'll come up with something," Sonny replied, "And I'll contact Diane."

"I'll be in touch, ciao!" Eliza said as she placed her sunglasses back on and opened the limo door with confidence.

* * *

Five Minutes after Sonny's Limo leaves-

"Eliza-Elizabeth? Oh my God, you're alive!"

"Jasper Jacks! How are you?"

TBT.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

I'm using a line from Catwoman to another criminal from "Batman Returns" 1992. Directed by Tim Burton and acted out by the incomparable Michelle Pfeiffer.

The kidnapping scene is similar to Kick Ass 2 and was inspired by it.

Sorry it's taken so long. Kids' baseball season is overwhelming enjoy!

Chapter 5.) Sweet Girl Doesn't Apply Anymore

January 2011

The stench of stale beer and body odor permeated air in the dank bar as the woman dressed in a burgundy red halter dress and black cardigan, sat at a lone round table in the corner. Nursing her beer, which for dietary reasons concerning her conditions held little appeal she ruminated to herself about the physical changes however minor she made in order to remain unnoticed by her target. Being a blonde was a look she was becoming accustomed to. She'd surmised that just because you hair is lighter doesn't necessarily mean you'll have more fun, but she was willing to give the trite phrase the benefit of the doubt where her hair was concerned. She'd recently lightened her hair to a blonde shade so she was fairly certain that she would remain unrecognizable. Nearly everyone who used to matter to her thought she was dead and had long since moved on. If the blonde hair didn't keep her disguised then hopefully the stylish newsboy hat would.

Waiting for her target to come from the room he rented upstairs, she sat with her arms crossed, this had been a long time coming. For him, this was a target rich environment, full of easy women looking for a good time, or a good time Charlie. Hell, for someone like him, the woman wouldn't even have to be willing.

Currently, her back was to the bar and the patrons seated at that location. Sitting with your back to the entrance, was a big 'No, No,' in the world she was contracted in, but for now, it suited her needs and therefore, she would stay positioned just as she was. The Corinthos/Morgan Organization, protected this bar, and in the off hours their guards and even their top enforcer Jason Morgan himself would frequent the establishment for a game of pool, with his current lady (if she could be called that). The unassuming blonde didn't care to dwell on the woman, which was now occupying Jason's bed and heart. A sense of loss and melancholy threatened to overtake her, but she had a job to do and managed to push the tears back. Although, at the moment it was proving difficult since the couple in question were seated at the bar behind her not 15 feet away. This personal mission was proving more tedious as she continued to listen to the ever vapid and caustically cliché conversation being carried out by Maxie Jones, yet another thorn in the blonde's side. Had Maxie not been family she would've written her off completely, but she felt she owed it to her cousin Georgie (who was also thought dead) to protect her sister, even from herself. There was that word again _, obligation_. Maxie, the flirty, unrepentant sprite, had gained a stalker. Someone, she herself had been unwillingly acquainted with and knew a great deal about from the time of her first encounter with him. Listening, to the vacuous laughter being exchanged between Sam and Maxie, the lone blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh. Ah, to be so absolutely basic that your biggest worry was what you were going to wear to work the next day and who would notice. Not that she didn't like fashion, but these two women had been talking about purses and shoes for nearly 20 minutes and it was starting to grate on her nerves. 'I can't believe I'm here, and willing to protect, my feckless cousin, the twit Maxie.' It was funny to listen to them criticize the other patron's choices of clothing. She could grant that her cousin had a modicum of style, but Sam looked like she bought her clothes at The Hooker Barn.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, as Jason Morgan walked past her and made his way to the bathroom. Every fiber in her being wanted to follow him in and announce herself, and say 'Surprise, I'm alive,' but another part of her was so furious at him for having moved on with the woman who caused her so many problems in the first place. 'This is what purgatory must be like. When your head says one thing, but your heart says another. Heart? Huh, since I'm undead, do I really have a heart anymore? I mean it beats, it's just not with great regularity,' she questioned to herself as she continued to wait.

She'd been at the bar for an hour, and not made it past the neck of her bottle. Jason re-emerged from the bathroom. He walked back to the bar, and took a shot, while slinging his arm around Sam suggesting they head home in order to explore more nocturnal activities.

Hearing Jason's whispered words to Sam the woman thought, 'Death. I feel like death. This was a mistake. I wish I could slaughter everyone in this bar,' was all the woman at the table thought as she could hear, all of Jason's quiet whispers, whispers he once said to her.

"Just one more shot Jaysin," Sam whined as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek while tickling his nape with her right hand, "Maxie hasn't finished her story yet."

"Fine," Jason acquiesced sitting down defeated on a bar stool, calling the bartender to him for another beer instead of a shot. He could tell that this might take a while as he grabbed his beer and turned away from the counter. Jason knew the regulars, but there was someone new in the bar, sitting alone at the table. As if she was waiting for someone. She kept her head down and was slowly nursing her beer. She had a slight frame, blonde hair, and was wearing a hat. Obviously, she didn't want to be bothered, but there was something about her. The way she sat seemed familiar to him. Suddenly, her head perked up slightly, as if she recognized someone, but she turned her head away.

He came bounding around the corner. The man she'd been waiting for. Time hadn't been kind to him, but then again he'd never been much of a looker. He was wearing rumpled khaki's and a green inexpensive button up shirt collared shirt. His remaining hair could use a brush. Just seeing him made her skin crawl.

As she observed him, she fiddled with the bottle cap on the table, hoping to remain innocuous to the other patrons in the bar, so far she'd been lucky. Speaking of Lucky, he was there too in the other corner of the bar, along with his brother Nik. Having superior hearing really stunk, because she was trying to decipher through at least 10 conversations, about the most inane topics. 'Ah, human drunks,' she thought rolling her eyes, 'Is this what we used to sound like during girl's night out? Surely not, we're cooler than these people.' The woman at the table, managed to focus on her target. She noticed that he'd zeroed in on Maxie. Hopefully, Jason wouldn't notice either and beat him up. She wanted this man at his best. She had a score to settle, and she hoped nothing got in her way. Oh, and there was the added benefit that she would be able to say that she's saved Maxie's life, although that was more for Georgie's benefit rather than for Maxie herself. To be honest, blood or not, Maxie had done too much along the way to hurt her for no reason, simply because she could. Perhaps, in her previous life, when she was still human and weak-minded, she could overlook Maxie's complicities in the involvement in the endangering of her two small children, but the caring person she'd once been while human had died nearly a year and half before, and the cold embittered shell of a woman was all that remained. She had enough kindness in her to spare her children, her ancillary family, and her two comrades, one of which was ancillary family. The door to the bar opened and in walked the biggest mouth in town, Carly Jacks, 'Lovely' the woman thought, 'If it isn't the other bane of my existence…Never mind, her,' the woman at the table thought.

The stalker at the bar was halfway through his beer, when Maxie received a call. It was from Spinelli. Her on again off again boyfriend of sorts. An unusual paring that she didn't wish to dwell upon.

Hanging up her phone and looking at Sam, Maxie said, "That was Spinelli, I'm going to head out."

"Okay," Sam said as the two women gave each other a hug.

"Ciao," Maxie said as grabbed her purse, and headed toward the door. Thirty seconds later, the stalker at the bar decided to casually follow her. Thankfully, Jason was preoccupied with the story that Carly was conveying about her day, 'How typical,' the woman in the red dress and black cardigan thought shaking her head.

The woman who had been observing the stalker walked out slowly, placing a black eye mask over her amber colored eyes. Tonight was going to be good. She'd been waiting for this moment since she was a teenager, and finally, she'd have her revenge.

As Maxie fiddled with her phone completely oblivious to her surroundings the man who'd been stalking her grabbed her from behind with his right hand, spun her around and slammed her into the brick masonry of the building that lined the narrow walkway that they were on. Locking his left arm across Maxie's throat while he pinned her to the brick edifice, he brought his right index finger to his mouth. "Shhh…Not a word," the man said, as he lowered his right hand ripping Maxie's shirt open and grasping her left breast, while trying to pry her legs apart with his knees. Maxie was squirming in disgust, as the other woman came around the corner.

Quietly, the woman stalked up to the pair. Her shadow was illuminated on the brick by a street lamp overhead, alerting the man that he was not alone. Turning, he saw a blonde woman in a red dress with black leggings, heavy boots approaching him. She was wearing a black newsboy hat and a black eye mask. The only thing remarkable about her at the moment were here stunning amber eyes.

The woman in question finally spoke up in a sultry voice, "I just love a big strong man who's not afraid to show it with someone half his size." Her posture was forward, and she was captivating. The assaulter turned from Maxie to give the other woman his undivided attention.

"I'm going to love wiping that smirk off your pretty little face lady. You should run away while you can."

"Why would I when I have the advantage?" the unusual woman replied back.

Maxie merely stood there in shock, 'Thank goodness for this woman,' she thought.

"Sure you do. I'm going to pound the fuck out of yo.." he didn't get to finish the statement as the woman ran toward him at lightning speed, knocking him back with a well-placed back leg front kick, to his gut followed by a quick succession of round house kicks to his face, which rendered him unconscious. The man slumped to the ground as the fighter backed away.

"How…How did you do that? You fought him as though he weighed nothing and you moved so fast," Maxie asked.

The woman walked up to Maxie and grabbed her face roughly. She leaned in so that Maxie could get a good look at her eyes hopefully seeing the indifference and in a deadly whisper she said, "Hear me when I say this to you, what I do, and how I do it are none of your concern, _Maxie_. Your petty existence is of little consequence to me. I only helped you, because I have unfinished business with disgusting creature that now resides at our feet, and no matter what I think of you, he had no right to violate you that way," Squeezing her face tighter she added, "If you wish to live beyond this moment, you need to leave and don't look behind you. IF you do this, I will let you continue to live with the overly obtuse frivolity that you've sickeningly grown accustom to. Will you comply and leave immediately?"

Not able to speak because jaw was in the woman's cold vice grip, she merely nodded her head 'yes' and was released by the masked woman. Not wasting anytime she ran to the bar ran back towards the bar.

Satisfied that Maxie was out of sight, the woman grabbed the unconscious man, zip-tied his hands, and lifted his grotesque form to her parked waiting sedan. It was a used car, nothing special. She unlocked the trunk and threw the bastard in.

Getting in the car she pulled off her mask and drove away from the empty parking lot. The woman made a phone call not noticing that she'd been spotted, "Hey," she said as the phone picked up on the other end.

"Hey you," said the woman on the line.

"Have you eaten?" the woman asked her friend.

"I went on a hunt with Georgie earlier, caught two deer. You were supposed to join us," her friend admonished.

"I know, I know, I went earlier with Bella so she could eat. Did your dad get to hunt?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs with the boys and Bells," the friend replied back.

"Do you and Georgie think you could meet me at the old highway at the turnoff? Have I got a surprise for you! A real blast from the past, so to speak," the woman said with mirth as she gave a light chuckle.

"Uh…sure, we can be there in about 30 minutes," the woman said.

"Thanks, Em," the woman said.

"No problem, Liz." Emily said back, "See you soon!" before hanging up.

* * *

"Help," Maxie yelled as she ran back to the bar trying to cover herself.

"Oh my God," Sam started as she took in Maxie's disheveled appearance and roughed up visage, "What happened Maxie?"

"I was attacked by some guy. He was the one that was drinking over there at the end of the bar."

Jason stood and leaned over the bar and looked at Coleman, the barkeep, "Do you know who she's talking about?"

"Yeah, new guy. Rents a room here. Names Tom…What was his last name again?" Coleman took a moment to think about it before he pulled out his rental agreements and thumbed over to the next page, "Yeah that's it, Tom Baker. He was just let out of Pentonville."

Jason started shaking visibly in anger. His little sister's stalker and his beloved late Elizabeth's rapist was right under his nose and had the time to attack another female that he knew.

"Did he rape you?" asked Jason, "If so we need to get you to a hospital right now."

"No, he didn't get the chance because she stopped him," Maxie all but screamed at him.

"Who? Who stopped him?" Jason asked.

"A woman. A petite blonde woman, wearing a red dress, black cardigan, and one of those newsboy hats. She beat the hell out him, and when she was finished with him she went on to berate me and _my petty existence," Maxie said out of breathe._

Jason looked over at the table that the lone woman had been occupying before, the one with the hat. She was gone and he'd missed it. Jason got up and went outside. He walked along the corridor to the parking lot, and saw where the snow indicated there'd been a scuffle, but the man and the woman were both gone.

* * *

Liz made her way down the winding cliff roads looking for the turnoff. Normally, she was much more aware but because she'd made a phone call and she was terribly excited about the cretin in her trunk, she'd been lax and not noticed the man following about a quarter of a mile back.

Liz pulled off to the side of the road where Emily and Georgie were supposed to meet her. As she waited, the black SUV parked off to the side. Liz noticed that something was off. A delicious smell wafted through the vents, and it wasn't the cretin in the trunk. This one was another human. Someone she used to know. Slowly she emerged from her vehicle and waited for the person to reveal themselves, "Come out," she yelled.

Only the cracking of small sticks could be heard as if this someone was carefully trying to maneuver through the thick brush to sneak up on her.

"I said reveal yourself. You can't hide from me."

Still nothing happened. Eliza knew that in order to flush the person out she would have to appear weak, so she bent down to tie her shoe. 'Bingo,' she thought. The person was quiet, but she was superhuman, and could hear everything, including the carefully placed footfalls as they approached the front of her vehicle and came around the side. Her back was turned to the person as he came around the front of her car, but that didn't matter as she swiftly stood up and front leg back kicked him with minimum force. After all she didn't want to kill him just stun him. The man landed roughly on the pavement.

"What in the hell," he said as the air was knocked out of him.

Eliza rushed toward him at top speed.

"Hiya Francis," Eliza said in a sing song voice, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, you cheeky little shit, I could ask you the same thing Lizzie. What are you doing here and why is there a body in your trunk?"

Eliza got off the ground and extended a hand out to Francis to help him get up, which he took.

"What you saw me place into my trunk is none of your concern…You're not surprised to see me alive?" Eliza questioned with a smirk as she appraised her friend.

"Robin and I talk on occasion. After I found you in the parking garage and Anna called her I knew I could ask her how you were. So, yeah, I've been keeping really vague tabs on you."

"I appreciate that you care and that you helped save my life, but you really need to leave Francis."

"I will if you answer me this one question I have had for nearly two years now," Francis said as he paced in front of her,

Eliza let out an exasperated breathe, "Fine! I'll indulge but only because I want you to leave and you have one of the only warm places in the recesses of my cold heart."

"Why are your eyes amber and what happened to the baby you were carrying?"

"That's two, Francis?" Eliza said holding up two fingers on her right hand.

"It's one sentence though, so technically….Never mind…cou..could you just answer the questions?," Francis asked exasperated.

"Now, that's three questions." Eliza said as Francis gave her a withering look, "Okay, okay. The toxins from the toxic ball were laced with two separate pathogens meant specifically to interact with my DNA. I assimilated the toxins and one of them is Vampire DNA," Eliza said as Francis looked at her unbelieving, "You seem skeptical, but let me finish. When I'm hungry my eyes are a bright cobalt blue, and when I'm sated or hurt they turn Amber. Consider yourself fortunate that I've eaten. Now then, as for the baby my daughter Isabella is hybrid Vampire like myself. She was born in late August 2009. She's 16 months old and an absolute delight."

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Francis asked.

"Who?" Eliza said with a smirk knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"You know very well who." Francis said.

"Why should I?" Eliza said defensively before continuing, "He threw me out his home while I was pregnant with his child. I was stabbed in his parking garbage by the trollop that he fucks on the regular and has the audacity to call his girlfriend. She's an absolute danger to my children. She's not welcome around them, and since he's chosen her as his companion, he will not be seeing them either."

"You're punishing him, and he has no clue of any of this. He believes you and your daughter died the night you were stabbed."

"By Sam, who he promptly shacked up with five months later. I'm sorry but on this I will not budge. Too many lines have been crossed. Did he ever bother to look for his son or Cameron, which by the way is also his son? That's another story for a different day. The point being is that he didn't bother to find the child he knew about. Now I think it's time that you leave Francis. He didn't investigate squat. Anna left him bread crumbs had he bothered to follow the trail. Hell, even Robin asked him to come by and talk to her and he never found the time….but you did. Go back to your boss, Francis. I would prefer you not mention this encounter."

"Fine, I'll go…I know you believe you're different but you're always going to be that sweet girl that I remember."

"She died a while ago, Francis. Perhaps it's time you accept that. I know that I have," Eliza said as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "I'm sorry I kicked you."

"I kind of had it coming. I'll see you around."

"Francis before you go, take my number." Eliza said handing him a slip of paper that she'd written her number on. "You can save it in your phone just don't use my name. If you ever need me, I'll do my best to help you," she said with a sad smile.

"Keep in touch, kiddo," Francis said before stalking off, 'That kick hurt like hell,' he thought as he walked away with limp.

* * *

5 minutes later

"Took you two long enough," Eliza said as she leaned against her car.

"Sorry, the roads are bit slick. We probably would've made better time had we run, but we didn't want to be conspicuous," Emily said.

"What was so urgent?" Georgie asked as she and Emily remained at the front of her vehicle.

Eliza walked to the trunk of her vehicle, "Hey you two, waiting for a written invitation or what? Come see who I invited to the party."

"Oh god, Eliza, just who did you kidnap?" Georgie asked.

"Relax, would you?" Eliza said popping the trunk to reveal a barely conscious scruffy man.

"Who's that?" Em asked.

"Emily, don't tell me you forgot our dear friend, Tom."

"Tom, you mean as in Tom Baker?" asked Georgie, having heard of the man, and seen him in Eliza's blood memories.

"He's the one in the same, and for two hundred points can one of you tell me what I caught him trying to do tonight?" Eliza asked in jest.

"You caught him trying to rape someone?" asked Em in disgust.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. That's exactly what I caught him doing," Eliza answered, "and not just anyone Georgie. I caught him trying to rape your sister Maxie."

"He was trying to rape my sister?" Georgie asked looking at the man with mutual disgust and contempt.

Eliza grabbed Tom by the front of his shirt, "How do you ladies feel about playing a little game?"

"What kind of game?" Georgie asked.

"Oh, like a race of sorts," Eliza said snapping the zip-tie cord from Tom's bound wrist freeing him with the action.

"Tom do you like to play games?" Elizabeth asked as Tom chose not to say anything. His head was killing him, "Nothing to say. Well in this game, which you will be playing, you're the prize."

"I'm the prize?" he stated confused.

"The game goes as follows, you take your lard ass over into the woods and run as far as your legs can carry you for the next hour, and we promise not to chase you. If you make it back to Port Charles before we can catch you then we'll let you live. If one of us catches you, then you're ours to do with what we will? How does that strike you?" Eliza asked, but Tom didn't respond immediately, "Well, do you agree to our terms?"

"Fine," Tom stated.

"Good, now go in that direction," Eliza said pointing. "Time is starting now. You have one hour Tom."

Georgie and Emily couldn't contain their giggles as the disgusting man ran off.

"You're not expecting us to bite him?" Emily asked completely grossed out at the prospect.

"Lord no, I'd sooner pull my teeth out before doing that. If I catch him, I'm going to beat him and break his neck," Eliza replied, "Now all we have to do is wait. So why don't you two tell me about your days and then we'll compare notes."

"Well," Emily started…

Eliza's memories were being interrupted by a voice she was all too familiar with. She had just finished her meeting with Sonny about purchasing Deception and telling him about his son Morgan's injuries, when the mayor started to speak at a press conference not too far from where she got out of Sonny's limo. Distracting her and subsequently starting a recent memory from back in January where she along with Emily and Georgie chased Tom to his death.

"Eliza-Elizabeth? Oh my God, you're alive!"

Turning her head to the right, she answered,"Jasper Jacks! How are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? "

Shrugging her shoulders she answered, "Oh me? Well, I was just listening to the Mayor lie to the public again. And how are you?"

"How am I? I'm fine, but no one thinks I'm dead so that's to be expected," Jax said as he scooped her into a hug.

"I suppose so. What brings you downtown?" Eliza asked the man she'd been a former surrogate for.

"I have a meeting with Diane, regarding a property that I own and would like to develop," he said as he stepped back from their hug, "I have to say I was so sad thinking that you had died the way you did."

"I'm sorry that you were hurt by what you thought happened to me, but as you can see I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can see that. Blonde is a lovely color on you. So do you have a new attitude now that you're sporting the blonde?" Jax asked.

"I don't know mayb…," Eliza started to say but was interrupted by Diane Miller yelling over to Jax.

"Jasper, fancy meeting you here. I was on my way to meet you at your new building," Diane said looking at Jasper and the woman who he was talking to.

Touching her lips in surprise with her right hand, Diane blinked and then finally spoke, "Oh my God, you're alive. Sweet, sweet, Elizabeth! I can't believe it."

"Yeah, well it's a shock for me too," Eliza said jokingly as she smiled politely at her well-dressed former attorney.

Diane took Eliza into her arms and gave her a tight hug, and realized that Eliza was ice cold to the touch. She was about to remark on that when, from around the corner a van pulled up squealing its tires and five masked gunmen got out. Seeing that they were firing a grenade launcher in their direction, Eliza moved quickly and yelled, "Get Down," as she pushed them down. The grenade hit her, knocking her into a nearby statue with tremendous force.

The gunmen sprayed the area with gunfire, and grabbed both Jax and Diane, dragging them to the van.

"Elizabeth," Jasper yelled out as he was being dragged away, "ELIZABETH!"

Jason who'd been at the police station, had just got into his SUV when he noticed the gunfire across the street. He lowered his window a bit to hear what was being said, he saw what looked like Jax being dragged away to a parked van along with his attorney. Jax was screaming the name "Elizabeth," in fear which struck Jason, because there was only one Elizabeth that they had in common. No sooner than Jax and Diane were loaded into the waiting van, did it start to take off rounding the corner and making its way to the high way.

Jason was shocked and decided to follow, but what he saw started to take him by surprise. A woman, in a nice coat, with blonde hair, and dress shoes, wearing an eye mask was holding on to the back of the van. "What in the world?" He said to himself as he started to follow the kidnappers.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

This chapter has references from the Twilight Franchise, the movie Lucy, Charlies Angels, and of course Kick Ass 2.

I really appreciate the positive feedback.

Chapter 6.) The Choices we Make

The speed of the van was picking up, Jax could feel it. Diane was shocked as she sat next to him bewildered at their predicament. The man in charge, who was dressed in a black ski mask, thrust his phone at Jax demanding he transfer funds into an unidentified Swiss bank account. "Move $25 million into this account."

"Who hired you?" Jax asked as he reluctantly took the phone from the masked gunman.

"Just move the money over or your attorney will be investing in orthopedic shoes instead of Jimmy Choo's, which would be a shame considering she has such a lovely pair of gams," the gunman stated as he moved his firearm toward Diane in a threatening manner.

"Alright, I'm moving it," Jax replied worried that Diane's safety might be compromised if he didn't comply as quickly as was commanded.

"Work faster than that Mr. Jacks," the gunman stated, hitting Jax with the butt of his gun.

Jax let out a groan but continued to access his account for the transfer.

"Stop there's no need to hurt him, he's complying," Diane said, worried for her now bleeding client as she reached out to touch his arm, in comfort. The gunman seeing her actions swatted her hand away.

"Sit still, and shut up or you'll be hit next, Ms. Miller," the gunman replied.

The other two gunman in the back sat behind the man in charge waiting for their instructions.

* * *

It was clear that the driver wasn't paying attention to his side mirror or he would have seen Eliza hanging on. She kept her right ear pressed against the speeding van, as there were no windows. She could hear the conversation that was taking a threatening turn. 'They want his money…hmm.'

'Now to pinpoint the abductor,' being that she had Vampire DNA as part of her genetic code she should be able to locate the main gunman through echo location. 'That's right asshole, just keep talking. You're making this way too easy for me.'

* * *

The van was in the far left lane exceeding the speed limit by at least 10 miles an hour. Jason observed that the blonde woman had moved to the other side of the van which was away from his vantage point in the middle lane. He continued to drive behind the van at a safe distance as they all headed out of town. "God, I hope she knows what she's doing," Jason said to himself.

* * *

Inside the van.

"Just move the damn money," the main gunman said point his Glock at Jax's head.

"Th..There..I..I got it." Jax said.

"Great, I guess we don't need you anymore," the gunman said as he clicked off the safety.

Out of nowhere a shot was fired, from outside of the van. The gunman had wound to the left side of his temple and the right side of his face was missing from the exit wound. At that moment, it was pandemonium as the driver was alerted to the shot that was fired from the outside, causing him to swerve into the right lane nearly hitting a small compact car.

* * *

Outside of the van

Eliza had fired the first shot then climbed on top. The driver was alerted to her, and automatic firing started to occur. It was coming from every direction and she was literally rolling and tumbling out of the way of the shot. Using her superior strength, she clung to the van, leaving indentation marks where her fingers tried desperately to hold on.

The back of the van doors swung open, and a gunman appeared over the top of the van. He didn't waste any time firing at her. Dodging his shots, Eliza maneuvered herself out of the line of fire effortlessly, while taking an opportunity to tumble in his direction with such force that when her feet landed on him we was knocked onto the highway and run over by another vehicle that was probably following a little too closely.

Eliza could see that the other gunman was making her to the top as the muscle of his gun could be seen over the edge, securing her PPK in her holster. She climbed to the right side of the van and held onto the right open back door of the van. Hanging on precariously as the door swung wildly even with her light weight, she tightened her grip to the top of the door. As the third gunman, peeked his head to look at the top of the van, Eliza swung around the door and kicked the man back into the van. The force of the blow, caused him to loosen his hold on the weapon, which was still located on the top of the van. Eliza shut the back doors of the van, and began a rather rough interrogation.

Eliza picked the third gunman off the floor of the van, and clutched him by the throat and then asked, "Who hired you?"

The man didn't answer or even attempt to.

"Who hired you?" Eliza screamed at him.

"What's in it for me?" the gunman gasped out.

"A quicker death," Eliza said removing her PPK again, leveling it at his head.

"I'll go to my grave with it," the man said.

Eliza smirked in response, as Jax and Diane watched the masked woman lower her firearm and shoot the man in the right knee. He let out an agonizing blood-curdling scream. Eliza secured her firearm before continuing.

"Let's try this again," she started to scream, but the teary-eyed gunman shook his head 'no' as she said the next part, "NO," PUNCH, "IS NOT" PUNCH, "THE CORRECT" PUNCH, "FUCKING RESPONSE," PUNCH. The gunman was bloodied to a pulp, unable to hold his own weight as Eliza laid down her brutal attack.  
She was about to throw another punch, when the man said, "Okay, okay, it was Helena Cassadine. She..." the gunman panted out, "She hired us to make it look like Jerry Jacks was robbing his brother."

"Proof? Where's your proof?" Eliza yelled with malice at the man.

The man held up his signature pill box ring. It was a standard Cassadine issued ring complete with poison pill box. The van hit a bump and the injured gunman let out another agonizing scream.

Eliza looked at the gunman with complete contempt, "Ooh, ouch. Them's the breaks, huh?"

"You said if I answered you, I'd get a quick death?" The gunman said desperate to end his suffering.

Eliza smirked lifting her head arrogantly as she leveled him her penetrating gaze, "I did didn't I. Where are you and your merry men, taking Mr. Jax and Ms. Miller?"

"To the Zacharra Mansion. The old man was letting us borrow it so that we could hold Mr. Jax until the money went through. Can you please end my suffering now? Like you promised." the gunman begged.

"Oh that, well you see, I lied. Why don't you take the cyanide capsule in your pill box and hope that it's fast acting."

"That's a painful way to go, and sometimes there's…there's no guarantee that it will work quickly," the third gunman said.

"Perhaps, I would find your situation more pitiable if you weren't trying to rob and murder my friends. Take the capsule that's the only way out now," Eliza said as she turned her gaze toward Jax and Diane, "Hey, are you two kids having fun yet?"

"Eliza-…Elizabeth?" Diane said astonished at what she'd witnessed from what she always understood to be a mild-mannered woman.

"I go by Eliza these days, but there was once a time I used the name Elizabeth."

"Ho…How did you do that?" Jax asked completely bewildered.

"I'll explain later. Can you two meet me tonight where you were going to hold your meeting, before," Eliza said using her hand to motion all that had transpired around them, "all this happened?"

"Yes, we can. I have nothing on my books. What about you Jax?" Diane asked the shocked man.

"I can. I will make up an excuse to Carly. Although after everything that just happened she will probably want me to stay home."

"I'll let you figure it out. I'll meet you there around 8:30 if you can make it. If not then I will assume that something came up."

"Fine," Jax responded.

Eliza took out a $5.00 bill and handed it to Diane, "What's this for?" Diane asked as she accepted the money.

"I just hired you on retainer. I was never here. You don't tell anyone you know my identity. Some blonde woman was kind enough to help you, but I never told you my name. Got it?" Eliza said to Diane who promptly shook her head to indicate that she understood, "And Diane, I mean everyone, but most especially Jason, who happens to be following us."

"Jase…Jason's following us…I understand," said Diane as she started to process that she didn't want Jason to know.

"Jax I would be grateful if you could go along with Diane's story. Please?" Eliza said with imploring eyes that Jax was unable to resist.

"Sure, for you Elizab…Eliza," he corrected.

"Thanks," Eliza said as she ventured toward the door and looked over her shoulder at the both of them, "Now, I'm about to shut this door and go take care of the front passenger and the driver. You may want to hold on. It may get rough… especially when I cap the driver."

As the door shut, Jax and Diane looked at each other.

"Did you get a look at her eyes?" Jax all but exclaimed in his question to Diane.

"Better yet, did you get a look at her teeth?" Diane asked. Jax nodded his head yes. This was all very troubling.

Eliza peeked her head out the door, noting that no one was waiting on top of the van. Jason was still a couple of car lengths behind, and there were cops tailing at a distance too. Eliza noted that there were two choppers in the sky, one was a news chopper and the black and white was obviously the police, "Right, better make this quick."

Eliza climbed on top of the van, and at that moment the front passenger opened his door and climbed half-way on top of the van while aiming his gun at her. Eliza effortlessly cartwheeled to the front of the van and yanked the man completely away from the passenger door, flinging him into oncoming traffic. She climbed through the open passenger window, and sat down, the driver had his gun already cocked and fired, hitting Eliza in her left temple. For a second, Eliza was stunned so she played dead. She was only a hybrid, so while human weaponry wouldn't kill her it could hurt her, and being shot in the head hurt like, well being shot in the head. The good news was that her body was already regenerating, as the man started to laugh maniacally.

After a minute, Eliza decided to chime in with laughter of her own. The man looked over shocked. "What's so funny?" Eliza asked. The driver started to freak out, "What's got you riled up? Never seen a vampire before? Well to be fair I'm just a hybrid, oh yeah, and I'm part zombie too. I guess killing me is going to be harder than you imagined. Whoops, my bad," Eliza cheekily said. Taking the driver's gun putting it to his temple and pulling the trigger. "Not laughing now are you, _prick_."

Eliza climbed over the man and opened his door, pushing him out the door. She sat in his spot and drove to the nearest exit, and left the van at the nearest intersection running into the nearby woods.

* * *

Jason hadn't ever seen anything like what he was witnessing. This beautiful woman cartwheeled on top of the van and threw the passenger out. He heard a shot after that and assumed the woman had been killed because the van was traveling in the same direction, but then suddenly another shot was fired and then a man's body appeared behind the van as it bounced along the highway. A few seconds later the van changed lanes, and he followed the van as it exited the highway and then stopped at the nearest intersection. The woman got out and ran to the nearby woods at breakneck speeds. 'Today's been an unusual day,' he thought as he exited his SUV and made his way to the van. He opened the back door to reveal a bleeding and disheveled Jax and his rumpled up attorney.

"Are you two okay?" Jason asked both amused and perplexed at their expressions.

"Yes," Diane answered as she carefully maneuvered around the now dead body.

"Who's that guy?" Jason asked point to the corpse.

"Some Helena Cassadine flunky," Jax said, "At least that's who he told us he worked for after the woman beat it out of him.

Jason climbed in and got a good look at the man. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of him. Maybe Spinelli could help ID this guy.

Behind Jason police sirens were blaring as they made their way up to the scene.

"Did the woman tell you who she was?" Jason asked.

"No," Jax said, "I don't know who she was. I'm just thankful that she was around."

Diane gave Jax a withering look that Jason caught, "She only found out who the man worked for and then told him he should take the cyanide tablet."

"I see he took her advice," Jason said nodding his head to the deceased man.

"Yeah, he didn't waste any time," Jax replied before excusing himself, "I'm going to see about a first aid kit since the ambulance hasn't made it here yet."

Jason watched him walk away, and then looked at Diane, "There's more to this. I can see it on your face. Who was that, Diane?"

"Jason, all I can tell you is this, that mysterious young woman hired me as an attorney before she left the back of the van. She's asked me not to divulge certain pieces of information, and as her attorney I'm not at liberty to discuss who she may or may not be."

"There's more to this. I think she was the woman who saved Maxie, Michael, Francis, and Johnny Zacchara. I just don't get what she has to do with anything. I mean in what way is she related to these people that she would save them? It makes no sense, and you should see the things that she can do. She moves fast. Almost faster than the human eye can detect. It's like she's in human. You got a good look at her up close. What color were her eyes?"

"Jason, she had a mask on I really couldn't tell."

"That's a lie and you know it. You were in this van with her for nearly 6 minutes. She had to look at you at one point."

"She did, but only briefly. Her eyes were unusual. They were a rich, warm, amber color, very rare indeed."

"That's just like the woman that Michael and Maxie described from their separate encounters. So she's helping people who find themselves in dangerous situations, and she's handy with a firearm. She's tiny though, but look at the dent in the side of the van. She'd have to be pretty strong physically to do that kind of damage from the inside out."

"That's from when she was punching the information out of him. It was a little vulgar, even downright disconcerting to see El-Ehr…Someone so tiny do that to say the very least."

"So you do know who she is, Diane?"

"That's a leading question, and I'm not answering that with a definitive answer, Jason. You should know me better than that," Diane said pointedly, "Let me get my briefcase and go make my statement to the police and you then I would appreciate a ride back to my office. I was supposed to meet Jax at his office, but we were interrupted by the gunfire."

"That's fine…oh, just one more thing when Jax was being dragged to the van, he was yelling out something, like a name. I could've sworn I heard him say Elizabeth. Hmm," Jason said hoping to alarm Diane.

And alarm Diane he did, but she hid it well, "I think he was yelling for a woman that worked for him. I don't think her name was Elizabeth though. I'm sorry it was too chaotic, but I think you miss heard him," Diane said hoping to sound convincing. She felt bad, but she had to protect her other client's interest.

"Maybe…." Jason said unconvinced, 'Just what in the hell is going on. Who is this woman?'

* * *

Eliza was about 10 minutes away now, which with her speed put her past the Port Charles line. She was nearly to the WSB compound outside of town where she, Emily, Emily's daughter Evelyn Paige Cassadine, Georgie, Alan, and Elizabeth's children resided. The home was an open air concept. It could be described as a mansion. 'I'm royally fucked,' thought Elizabeth. This was one mission that she didn't have permission to work on. The agency would send her on a dangerous mission for exposing not only them, but the Vampire World to the scrutiny of mere mortals. Yep, Anna was going to have her ass.'

She was nearly to the house when her phone rang. Eliza pulled her phone out and looked at the display. 'Great,' it was Anna, ' _Mother_ ,' she thought. The forthcoming tongue lashing she was about to receive left a lot to be desired. On the third ring she clicked off the ringer, and headed into the compound. It looked like the kids weren't home yet, as she maneuvered her way past the kitchen toward the stairs in an effort to change out of her uptight dress clothes, which were in no way adequate to sustain the damage that she put them through today.

She was halfway up the steps when she heard that voice, "Stop right there," Anna admonished.

'How the hell does she do that?' thought Eliza. She stopped on the steps midway through, reluctantly turned around and made her way downstairs.

"Have an interesting day, Elizabeth?"

"I don't go by that name anymore and you know that," Eliza reminded Anna.

"Fine, Eliza. It was supposed to be a simple meeting with that miscreant, Corinthos. In the last few hours you and your team have compromised all of our headway in our fight against Helena Cassadine, Jerry Jacks, Anthony Zacchara, and Karpov. We had the edge on them, and you and your team's petty emotions got in the way nearly exposing everything. They have you running away off camera. Eliza you were moving at an inhuman pace."

"Of course I was," Eliza interrupted, "because I'm not human, and in case you didn't know those men were hired by Helena to kidnap Jasper Jacks, seems she's low on funds. She tried to make it look like it was Jerry committing the crime and leveraging his brother's safety for increased wealth."

"Do I want to you know how you got that information?" Anna asked wearily.

"I offered one of the gunman a satisfying choice which he chose, much to his own detriment to defer," Eliza explained.

"Meaning, you beat the hell out of him?"

"It may have turned physical. It all happened so fast, one can hardly remember in such situations."

"Eliza, that was but 25 minutes ago. Don't tell me you're having issues with short term memory loss."

"That depends?" Eliza asked smirking the left side of her lips and quirking her right eyebrow.

"On what precisely?" Anna asked.

"On how bad the punishment for this debacle is and how bad the fallout from the exposure will be."

"I'm waiting on command right now. This will not be an easy fixer upper for you, I'm afraid."

"Fine. I'm going to change. The boys will be home from school soon, and I'm hoping that Bella and Evie are still down for their naps. When you find out what the punishment is let me know."

"Naturally," Anna stated completely perturbed by her youngest daughter.

* * *

3 hours later…WSB office at front of compound, separate from the house.

"I take it everything is settled with the kids at the house?" Anna said looking at her three angels. If she were honest with herself, two of them were angels and then her daughter would be the little devil. It seemed when she was reborn as a Vampire/Zombie hybrid, she'd comeback as a cheeky git, born with absolutely no fear of repercussions. She never saw obstacles just challenges to overcome, and she admired it.

"Here's the score," Anna started pulling herself out of her reverie. "Emily, you are take Bella and Evie to Forks, Washington in three days, to get evaluated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You will stay with his coven. He's a good man, despite being a vampire and so is his family. We need to bring the records of the girl's growth for posterity. We need to bring the initial charts for Morgan Corinthos, to track his growth as well. While there I want you to befriend them and find out what you can about this ancient Vampire Council, called The Volturi. They operate out of Italy, but we need more Intel on them."

"Georgie, I need you to man the compound, and start trying to expunge all video evidence of yours and Eliza's exploits today. Hack into what you have to. We need to minimize the exposure of today's rather large traffic incident. Thanks to my wayward daughter. I also want you to access the police records on today's episode. Let's find out what the locals have. I have a feeling that today's activity was probably linked to terrorism…Emily and Georgie, you're both dismissed," Anna said.

"I guess that just leaves me," Eliza said tilting her head and waiting to hear her fate.

"You're headed to Taipei, Taiwan," Anna said handing her a picture of what appeared to be an Asian business man, who was well dressed, despite his hair being fairly greasy. His face was covered in pop marks, 'Ah, his youth was well spent, picking at his acne…Nice. "Who's he supposed to be?"

"His name is Il-Sung Jang. His father was Korean drug lord who was killed interestingly enough in France, by a police officer. He's taken over for his father."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to be doing on this mission, exactly?" Eliza asked.

"We need to intercept the newest batch of CPH4. As a former nurse, I'm sure you're aware that it's instrumental during fetal development. Our understanding is this will be a new pathway to open up the mind. Helena and Jerry Jacks aim to corner the market. Its street sale is in the millions in small doses, meaning the whole package would be probably worth about a billion easy, and there's four packages."

"This sounds familiar to me," Eliza asked.

"A woman named Lucy was exposed to an entire package. We're not sure how. That being said, she was dead within a few days. Bottom-line, we can't afford for Helena or Jerry to get their hands on this."

"Fine, what time do I leave?" Eliza asked.

"At 0500 in two days, you depart from JFK for Taiwan."

"I'll be ready."

"Eliza, don't muck it up. Your skills are amazing but we can't chance losing any of it to the open market. You need to infiltrate the organization as a drug mule, and I will need you to lower your defenses. They'll probably get rough with you. You're going to have forego your training and let them."

It was tough to accept…being vulnerable. She hated being in that place. "I'll do this, but I want something in return, since it's clear that it's so important to you. I need time off away from these missions. I need time with my children. Emily, Georgie, and I purchased a company. We need to emerge back into the living and we have a plan."

"We'll see," Anna said.

"There's no seeing. We will do big missions here and there for WSB, but we want to live as normal lives as possible and each one of us has a score to settle."

"Fine, I don't know how but I will make it happen," Anna relented, "For a price. Two Vampires are going to be in town tomorrow. They are Volturi, one is high up. I was supposed to have dinner with him at the Metro Court, but now you can, in disguise of course."

"Fine. What do they look like?"

"Trust me, you'll know what they look like." Anna replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I need to head back. I have a meeting with my new attorney for the launch of our business and I can't afford to be late. I'm going to go read to the kids, and then make my way into town," Eliza said, as she made for the door stopping before she left to add, "I'm sorry that I disappoint you Anna. It seems that whether I'm Elizabeth or Eliza disappointment follows me like…like the smell of Tuna follows Sam," Eliza said with a smirk.

Anna shook her head, but she could hardly argue with her. Sam was on her list too.

* * *

Bedtime- Cameron and Jake's room

"Goodnight my sweet boys. Mommy loves you so!"

"Goodnight, Mom," Cameron said.

"Goodnight, Mommy," Jake chimed as well.

Eliza shut the light off, and closed the door and made her way to Evie (Emily's daughter) and Isabella's Room.

"Goodnight, little ladies," Eliza said as she tucked the girls in. Emily was out on a hunt with Georgie.

"G'night, mommy!" the toddler yelled.

"Goodnight, Aunt Eliza." Evie softly said.

Eliza gently closed the doors and made her way down the stairs. Alan was at the bottom. "I'm meeting with Jax and Diane. I'm taking these files and the picture of Morgan. How's he doing, Alan?"

"He's progressing well considering his injuries. It's too bad these healing machines haven't hit the market. Just think how many lives could be saved."

Eliza walked up to the Alan, who at this point had become a second father to her, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for being here for me and my children, Alan. I'd be lost without you."

"They're my grandchildren, where else would I be and you saved us from that awful Island. It is I who owe you so much," Alan said as he kissed the young woman's forehead. Out of all the people in the household, it was clear that Eliza needed to be loved more than anyone.

Eliza leaned back and smiled at him, "I'm taking the Mercedes."

* * *

8: 29 PM – Jasper Jack's New Building

"Punctual as ever!" Diane said as Eliza exited the Elevator.

"I aim to please," Eliza said. She was now wearing a light brown wig, and her eyes were in the process of changing colors, as she'd forgotten to eat in her haste to get to this meeting. So now she was stuck with half-blue half amber eyes. Luckily, Eliza had excellent control so she wouldn't be feeding on her friends.

Jax came around the corner and offered her a coffee, which she declined.

"You wanted to meet us Eliza, why don't you tell us what you wanted to meet us for?"

"I need your help and whether you know it or not, you need my help too!" Eliza stated, "Why don't we start at the beginning."

"First, answer me this," Diane interrupted, "Are you responsible for saving Michael, Maxie, Francis and Johnny in their recent attacks?"

"It seems I should've been more discreet," Eliza chirped back with a smirk making Diane chuckle at her response. .

Jax just sat there shocked. His little friend Elizabeth had been very busy.

"I'm going to go back to 1998, we'll start there. I have a file here that will back it up. Jax, I need help with some of your business acumen, but I'll get to that later. Let me start at the beginning."

Diane and Jax got comfortable as Eliza revealed what she knew…

"It all started one February night…."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jack's Residence across Town

Carly and Josslyn Jacks were being huddled at gunpoint toward the door by Russian gangsters.

"Cooperate, Mrs. Jacks, and your baby will stay safe," the gangster said to Carly in an effort to keep this transfer calm. Sonny's guards lie dead on the ground just in front of the door. Luckily, Max and Milo had off tonight and were spared.

"Mr. Morgan and Mr. Corinthos should be receiving da package now, Alexei."

"Dat is goot!" replied the overweight Russian gangster, "Get the woman and her child to my penthouse we're going to wait to hear whether or not they'll comply."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

I don't own Scooby-Doo, Kick-Ass, Resident Evil anything, Kunai Knives, and Mortal Kombat. :)

I tried to incorporate an Eastern European/Russian accent into a few scenes, this is not meant to denigrate anyone, but to add effect to the storyline so it seems more legit. I know there are misspellings, but they're there for a reason. Sorry for anyone is easily offended that was not my intent here.

On a personal note, I know some readers are NOT Liason fans, but there's this neat little filter that lets you read about the stories you want to read about. If you're a fan of another ship other than Liason then I suggest you use it to filter only the things you wish to see. I use it all the time to avoid JaSam stories. I don't go to PRO- JaSam authors and harass them because it's rude, or Friz Authors and make nasty comments. If you don't like my ship that's fine, but I promise you trying to dissuade me from writing about Liason won't ever happen and as long as I write Liason I will never write Sam/Courtney in a positive light. Just some advance warning. One of the Liason authors was recently having to defend her ship. I stand with all authors and readers for getting to SHIP whoever you please.

7.) Totally Screwed

She was way past wanting to get a soak in the tub. It's not so much that her muscles were sore. Frankly, her muscles didn't really strain the way humans would. It was more what the hot water represented, which was an escape from it all. She was still sporting a red wig from her meeting with Jax and Diane. They were astonished to learn just how underhanded Sam had been in her dealings with nearly everyone in town. They were even more alarmed to learn that Elizabeth was no longer human and why she was going by the name Eliza Hardy now, and were astonished at the thought that she'd died and come back a monster. In fairness to Jax and Diane they didn't call her that, but she could see the leery expressions on their tired faces. She knew that she fell firmly into that freak category now, despite the fact that everyone in her coven refused to acknowledge it. Eliza had come to embrace what should be a hateful moniker. She was making her way around the corner in the early spring cold air. The late evening hours meant that very few people saw her, which she was thankful for because Liz was well aware that she looked like a complete idiot dressed in an innocent school girl's uniform. Her hair was in pigtails. The end of the meeting had been interrupted by Jax receiving a call from a frantic Sonny saying that Carly and Josslyn Jacks had been kidnapped and their guards killed, by Russians. 'No doubt that they were under the employ of Helena, and probably working in conjunction of with Jerry Jacks. The whole ring worked together,' Eliza thought as she made her way down the street toward the skyscraper that housed Karpov and his men on the top floor. She was dragging along a rolling suitcase that had her change of clothes in it and her firearms and other weaponry.

"I'm checking in. Can you hear me Georgie?" Eliza asked as she fiddled with her earwig.

"Loud and clear, Eliza… Quick question, do we have clearance for this?" Georgie asked.

"Do we ever?" Eliza snorted with sarcasm. Making sure her _outfit_ was in order.

"That would be a big fat NOPE. Just be careful, Eliza," Georgie said.

"You know me," Liz responded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Georgie answered.

"Just be grateful that you're not the one dressed like an innocent school girl for some over-sexed perverted pierogi."

"True enough. Just leave some for the rest of us," Georgie laughed over the airway hoping to calm her cousin. Eliza really was the best at what she did.

"I'll trrrryyyyy," Eliza responded cheekily.

"That's the spirit, now embrace your inner hoe, and play the part of school girl hooker. Did you raid Sam's closet for this mission?" Georgie said poking fun at her cousin.

"I wasn't under the impression that Sam received a formal education of any kind so as to warrant this type of outfit. Okay, I'm approaching the Kremlin now," Eliza said her voice dripping with disdain as she walked up the small flight of steps in front of the skyscraper that housed Karpov and his men.

"Ha! The Kremlin! I love it. Maybe Sam would own the outfit for Halloween costume. You know how people try to be something they're not. In her case she was trying out intelligence, which is why it only would've lasted for the evening," Georgie said before continuing, "I have a view from the lobby now, from the camera near the south elevator. That's the one you'll need to access to get to Karpov, Carly, the kid and the gang."

"What are you the announcer for Scooby-Doo?" Eliza asked as she walked up to the door and effortlessly dragged her suitcase behind her.

" _Maybe_ …but I'll only answer that if you get me a Scooby-snack," Georgie said.

"We've got to get you a hobby besides watching the Bangarang Channel," Eliza said exasperated with her cousin as she rang the doorbell to gain entrance to the front of the Luxury Condominium Building.

"Christ Liz, I think you mean the _Boomerang Channel_. The Bangarang Channel is probably isn't for kids."

"Whoops, my bad," Eliza said laughing before turning serious, "Okay it looks like the bellman is making his way over, "Mission started."

"Copy that. Mission started at 0 dark 31," Georgie confirmed from the surveillance van parked two blocks away."

The bellman approached the door and buzzed the young alluring woman through.

Eliza opened the door, looking at the man as salaciously flirtatious as possible.

"Can I help you?" the bellman asked.

"Da Beeg Man upstairs request innocent Ruh-ssian school girl to play patty-cake wiv, no?" Eliza said as she fiddled with her wig, tilting her head wantonly in the process. Years of observing Sam had taught her well. The faux eastern European accent was another issue altogether. It was part of the WSB training package. She was someone who had an ear for picking up accents and being able to pass herself off as something else, which was _lucky_ for her since Karpov was into kink with underage girls, or girls that looked underage. She drew the short straw literally, 'Every-fuckin'-time. I'm always on pervert patrol,' Eliza thought with mirth. This guy was not long for this world.

"Let me check the log book," the bellman said as he made his way to the counter. The man was obviously a hired gun, an American one at that. He was not a _Rusky_ , but he was a bit of a husky. This was going to be too easy. The man had nearly made it to the counter, but Eliza sped up and preformed a silent kill on him, breaking his neck effortlessly while throwing one of her _Kunai_ knives with exactitude at the guard near the elevator, piercing his forehead and frontal lobe.

'Not bad if I do say so myself,' Eliza silently cheered herself on, "Dumb and dumber are down for the count," Eliza said to Georgie through the ear piece.

Georgie snorted and shook her head in reply, "Copy that. Bellman and guard are down in the lobby," Georgie replied in affirmation.

Eliza walked over to the elevator, removed the knife from the guard and punched the button to go up in order to hitch a ride. Thankfully, the elevator was slow going up. It allowed Eliza to change and remember her favorite kill of all time, _Tom Baker_.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Beep, beep, beep…Beep, beep, beep," the timer blared letting the three women know that it was game time._

 _"_ _Well what do you know? Times up," Eliza said to Emily and Georgie, "First one to that Fucker gets the kill."_

 _The women lined up at the front of the car, "On your mark, get set, GO!" Eliza shouted, and they were off. It was no contest really with regard to speed. Emily was taller and had longer legs. It worked to her benefit, but she wasn't nearly the tracker that Georgie was. Years of backpacking and hunting with Mac had taught her well, and then there was Eliza who chose to follow her nose, which was disgusting because the man still stunk to high heaven and his scent was noxious to her. 'He probably stopped bathing once he entered Pentonville in an effort to avoid rape in the showers,' she surmised._

 _Eliza was running at tremendous speed as were her other two comrades. Emily was three feet in front of her and five feet over to the right. Georgie was even with her and just to her left._

 _They were gaining on the miscreant, "I can hear him panting," Georgie said completely grossed out._

 _"_ _Yeah, he makes that noise a lot. Especially while he's raping you," Eliza replied with disgust, speeding up in anger._

 _"_ _God, he's one gnarly human. Ugh, I can't Eliza. He's just too gross. He's all yours ladies. May the best Vamp win," Emily replied slowing down, "I will just enjoy the show."_

 _"_ _That's fine with me," Eliza replied taking the lead, "You just sit back and watch the carnage."_

 _Emily let out a chuckle, "I can't believe you're willing to touch him."_

 _"_ _We're wearing gloves, Em," Georgie replied not totally sure that the gloves would protect them from the nastiness that was Tom Baker._

 _The ladies made their way past the brush and came to a clearing. At the edge of the other side was the target. Tom Baker, a slightly pudgy man, unkempt, with injuries from Eliza's previous beating. Quietly, Eliza and Georgie rushed him. Eliza reached him first, as she wrapped her hand around the front of his face and grabbed the rapist from behind. Tom let out a squeal and tried to fight Eliza off. "Shhh…Not a word, Tom. It's my turn to make you bleed," Eliza whispered into the man's ear. With that, Eliza kicked her foot down, mashing it into Tom's right calf muscle. Her boots lent her reinforcement behind her kick. The kick was significant enough to snap both the Tibia and Fibula in one quick motion. The bones pierced the skin causing the man to scream out, begging her to stop._

 _"_ _What's that Tom? I couldn't hear you over your pitiful screaming," Eliza said._

 _"_ _I said, please stop. I'm sorry…I'm soo…sssorry," Tom screamed in agony._

 _"_ _You're sorry? You were going to rape Maxie tonight. She's my cousin you know. You're not sorry, Tom. Just sorry you were caught, by me again, I might add," Eliza said looking at Tom contemptuously with a sharply arched right eyebrow._

 _"_ _I'm truly sorry…for what I did to you," Tom replied as tears of agony rolled down his face._

 _Liz let him go briefly turning him around to face the three women as he let out a scream, "Georgie, anything you want to say to Tom here before he has to go?"_

 _Georgie walked up to the man, balled her right fist, and jabbed him twice right in the abdomen, "That's for my sister. I don't know who you think you are that you can walk around and attack hapless victims, but it ends tonight, my sister being the last." Tom was screaming in agony. Georgie's punch packed, well…a punch._

 _Georgie took a step back, as Eliza approached with her arms crossed, "Any last words, Emily?"_

 _Emily came forward, "You would've thought that all those years in prison would have given you a new perspective or lease on life, but old habits die hard, huh? Isn't that right, Tom? Out of curiosity, Tom, just how many women have you ever assaulted?"_

 _"_ _Elizabeth was my first," Tom said hoping to by himself time._

 _"_ _I cry bullshit on that," Eliza said, "You were blackmailing young girls way before you made it to Port Charles."_

 _"_ _I raped two girls in Florida, sisters. I tricked them in a mall parking lot, telling them that I thought they had talent. They met me an isolated park a couple of hours later and I left them there after I was finished and moved onto to a new town."_

 _Hearing his admission, Emily walked up to Tom and to her own surprise she backhanded him three times. "The first two hits are for the sisters whose innocence you stole. The third was for Elizabeth for all the sleepless nights you caused. Ugh. You make me sick. Just finish him Elizabeth. He's not fit to be breathing," Emily said with distain as she walked toward Georgie shaking her head._

 _Eliza walked toward Tom and took the man by the scruff, "Tom, I'll have you know that I'm really into symbolism. Have you ever played Mortal Kombat?"_

 _Confused Tom answered truthfully, "Once many years ago."_

 _"_ _Oh good, so you may get the reference after all," Eliza replied._

 _"_ _Tom, I find you to be a spineless coward," Eliza said walking behind the man, as she grasped him at the top of his spine._

 _"_ _What does that have to do with anythi…"Tom tried to get out._

 _Eliza dug her fingers in deeply, and using her tremendous strength ripped out his spine out, severing his nervous system in the most grotesque manner possible while uttering the popular' Mortal Kombat' kill phrase, "Fatality."_

 _Tom's body fell forward, while Georgie and Emily looked on in approval, which led Emily to say, "Liz that's the grossest thing I've ever seen, and yet I can't look away."_

 _"_ _That's what makes her my spirit animal," Georgie replied both repulsed and intrigued at the same time._

 _Eliza dropped Tom's disembodied spine, and made for a nearby brook that she could hear. The gloves weren't nearly enough to keep the remnants of Tom's carcass from marring her alabaster skin._

 _End Flashback_

She zipped up the one piece black fighting suit and got her utility built on with duel fire arms and several clips, knives, and other nasty trinkets ready to go (Think Black Widow from Iron Man 2).

She placed on her eye mask and the "Ding, Ding," from the elevator chimed signaling her arrival. With her trusty blade ready, Eliza exited the elevator with great speed. Stabbing the one guard from behind, he quickly fell. She ran to the other guard but he'd already grabbed his gun, and fired off a round missing Eliza completely as she stealthily got out of the way. Reaching for the other guard, Liz knocked the gun away from him with her left hand while simultaneously jumping up and bringing down her elbow on the parietal part of his skull, cracking it instantly. The man's head flew back as he fell to the floor. Liz took shelter behind a rectangular statue, drawing both her firearms in each hand. 'This was it. Carly better be worth it,' Eliza thought, 'Oh for fucks sakes. Just who was she fucking kidding? Carly worth it. Yeah right. Here goes.' She could hear the men slowly approaching, their safety's being taken off. She rounded the corner and popped off two shots hitting the two men that lined the front of the corridor. They fell like led. She shot the next one on her left, and dodged the gunman on her right, before she got two shots in on him, one to the abdomen and one to the forehead. The next shot came out of nowhere from a goon in the back of the corridor, but she moved her head in the nick of time, jumping against the side of the wall firing off two rounds and killing two of the guards one on each side. She wasn't firing wildly but she quickly found herself out of ammo. In a crazy move that was a testament to her newly acquired genes she managed to pull out two clips and change them midair, but that didn't stop the bullets from flying at her, so she slid to the ground spreading her arms out as her body did a complete 360, and shot her firearms sideways killing three of the guards instantly. As she stood, only one guard remained, at the far end of the corridor. The poor fool was hiding behind a book cart, and was missing every shot. Suddenly, she ran forward, and flipped herself over the cart, landing behind the pitiful man. He looked shaken. "Relax, will you," Eliza said, "I can see that you're unarmed."

"Vhat-Vhat are you?" the man asked shaking with his broken English accent.

"Don't worry about that. You have more important things to talk about and if you want to get out of here alive, I will spare you. Where's Karpov?"

"He's meeting with her majesty," the man said.

"You mean Helena?" Eliza asked.

The man shook his head 'Yes.'

"Did he leave long ago?"

"No, not veery long ago. Karpov left aboot 15 minutes ago." The man replied.

"You just need to tell me where I can find Carly and the baby," Eliza said as she grabbed his wrist feeling his pulse vibrating trying to determine if he was lying to her. It took everything in her not to bite him. She hadn't even eaten yet and this rumpled up Rusky smelled delicious.

"They're at the end of the hall on the right," the man said shaken.

"Are there windows in that room?"

"Y-yiss," the man replied uncertain as he started to straighten his stance.

"Fine, take me and I'll spare you. Don't take me and you'll find out exactly what I am," Eliza said as her hungry indigo eyes illuminated before him and she opened her mouth to reveal her canines grow in anticipation of being fed.

"You are…a Vamp…Vampeer," the man said shocked.

"Well, you're partially right, and for 400 points, Vlad, what pray tell do Vampires eat?" Eliza asked as they walked back to the room.

"My names not Vlad, and zhey eat humans," the man replied.

"I don't care what your name is and that's incorrect. Vampires don't eat humans, that's zombies. Vampires drink blood, human blood and I'm starving so don't tempt me. Got it?" Eliza said.

"Got it!" The man said as he turned around and walked toward the back door at the end of the hallway.

"There's no bomb attached to this door is there?"

The man shook his head 'no' and Eliza knocked him out cold. Touching her earpiece, Eliza asked, "G, what's the 20 on Karpov?"

"Well it looks like he was meeting up with Helena, we just missed him by 5 minutes. He's going to be so pissed when he gets back and you aren't there. Speaking of which, Eliza," Georgie said glancing up, "Karpov is on his way back you need to book it with Carly. You won't be able to take the elevator down."

Knocking on the door, Eliza could hear movement behind it, "Carly?" Eliza called out.

"I'm in here," Carly called out frightened and tired.

She tried the door but it was locked, "Get away from the door Carly, I'm going to knock it down."

Carly backed away clutching her young daughter to her chest and waited for the door to open. It was almost instantaneous. She heard a foot collide with the door, and the door flung back. Standing where the door once stood was a blonde with a mask.

"It's you?" Carly asked.

"It's me," Eliza declared nonplussed, "Surprise."

"You're the one that saved Michael, and you were on the news earlier today when you saved Jax," Carly stated.

"Yeah, and if you stop talking we'll be able to get out of here and I'll be able to save you and Josslyn," Eliza stated.

"The attitude isn't really necessary okay. So how are we going to get out of here?" Carly asked.

Eliza walked up to the picture window and said, "The attitude will always be necessary and I just need you to stand back, Carly."

"You're not going to do what I think you are, are you?" Carly asked clutching Josslyn tighter and moving away afraid of the glass blowing back.

"Relax, I'm going to break it so it shatters in place and then we're going to get you out of here, okay. But I need you to trust me. We don't have a lot of time."

"Fine," Carly said standing back.

Eliza punched the glass, and it shattered in place. Then she kicked it out and hoped no one was standing below.

"Jeez," Carly said.

"Yeah, I know, but Karpov is on his way back and we can't take the elevator. Here's the deal, hand me Josslyn, and you wrap your arms around my shoulders from behind and wrap your legs around my legs and we'll be out of here in a no time."

"Okay, but don't you need a zipline?" Carly asked.

"Got one right here, but I need you to give me Josslyn first, and you need to grab hold. Whatever you do don't let go," Eliza said.

"Fine," Carly said handing over Josslyn reluctantly. Then wrapping her arms around Eliza's shoulders.

"Ready?" Eliza asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Carly replied with sarcasm and an eye roll.

"Good," Eliza said wasting no more time. She jumped out the window without a zipline. Liz knew that she didn't need a zipline. Carly however didn't.

"Ahhhhh," Carly screamed, "Whaaaaat about the zip-line?"

They landed soundly on the ground as if they weighed nothing.

"You can let go now Carly," Eliza said.

Carly slowly untangled herself from the woman whose name she didn't know. The woman turned around and handed the baby to her mother. Carly got a good look at the woman's face and despite the mask and blonde hair she knew those blue eyes and that muffin face anywhere.

"Karpov just entered the building, our van will be pulling up in 20 seconds," Georgie said into Eliza's earpiece as she put her mask on while the van was making its way around the corner.

"Copy that wild cat," Eliza said to Georgie while turning to Carly, "We have transportation. We'll take you home if you like or to Sonny's which do you prefer?"

"S-Sonny's," Carly said without hesitation. She didn't want to return the carnage that was at her home.

"Good, here comes our van now," Eliza said.

"Thanks, Muffin Face," Carly said with a smirk

'Fuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkk,' Eliza thought.

The van stopped in front of them and a masked Georgie opened the door.

Carly and Josslyn got in, but Eliza just stood there in shock.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? You want us to roll out the red carpet for you Muffin Face," Carly said jokingly.

Breaking out her thoughts, Eliza shook her head and climbed into the van. As soon as the door slid shut, the van took off.

"So you want to explain to me how you're alive?" Carly asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Not particularly," Eliza said, "What do you want Carly?"

"You selfish bitch, where's Jacob? Jason grieved his son, and you and might I add and your other child Cameron and what thanks do you give him? You've been alive this whole time, just playing dead."

"Watch who you're calling names," Georgie said trying to defend her cousin.

"It's okay G, she's never liked me so this is just par for the course. Carly's big on throwing around accusations without having all the facts aren't you Carly?"

"Come off it Elizabeth, you're keeping Jason from his child and I'm going to help him get his son back."

Eliza ripped off her mask, shoved Carly back as gently as she could so she would land on the seat behind and lit into her, "No, you won't. Because if you ever want to see Morgan again, and he's in my custody, you're going to do precisely what I tell you from here on out. Let's start with listening. I'm going to give you the full and complete story, and you're finally going to listen like you never have before."

"Why do you have my son? Sonny will kill you," Carly responded in a heated tone.

"Sonny already knows, but I will take you to Morgan for the promise of an open-mind," Eliza said leaning into Carly's personal space showing Carly her illuminated blue eyes; eyes that couldn't be human Eliza opened her mouth and showed Carly her protracted canines.

Georgie decided she might as well join in and ripped off her mask, moving forward so that Carly could see her. After all, she was the one who bit Morgan to save him, and poor Eliza had been trying to make everything right all day long.

"Geor-Georgianna?" Carly questioned.

"In the flesh, so to speak. We could use your cooperation Carly. We don't mean you or your family any harm," Georgie said as her eyes illuminated a rich amber color eyes, and her smile was punctuated with equally long canines.

"Fine, I'll hear you out. Just what in the hell happened to the both of you?" Carly asked.

"We died," Eliza said, "We died and came back as something else."

* * *

Meanwhile in a Van parked a block away.

"Can you believe what we just saw?" Spinelli asked, "That woman is incredible."

"I'm going to call Jason and let him know that the woman from the news earlier with Jax and Diane just saved Carly and Josslyn."

"Yeah and we have it all on camera," Spinelli said remembering the woman as she changed on the elevator up to Karpov's Penthouse. She didn't have the mask on then, and he knew that face. She may have changed her hair, and her eyes were a darker blue, but he knew the face of the 'Maternal one' anywhere, now he just had to confirm it.

"Jason wants to meet us at Sonny's," Cody said, "Let's roll."

"Yeah," Spinelli said.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

This Chapter will not have the excitement that you're used. This chapter is more about cluing Carly in. I need her for some upcoming chapters. As always thank you for reading and the kind reviews! I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8.) In Who Do We Trust?

"What did Cody say?" Sonny asked taking a sip of his brandy.

"He said that the woman who saved Jax and Diane earlier just saved Carly and Josslyn. Cody and Spinelli are on their way here as we speak," Jason replied as sat back against the living room chair.

Sonny shook his head, 'man this is not good,' Sonny thought, 'How am I supposed to keep Jason from finding out Elizabeth's identity and not involve him if she keeps jumping into the fray?' Admittedly, they owed her, but she had Morgan in her custody and he didn't want to mess up his chances of getting his son back, 'What to do? What to do...Got it.'

"Hey what about Carly? Did they say where that woman was taking her?" Sonny asked Jason knowing he forgot to ask.

"Shit, I was so relieved to hear that Carly was safe, and that woman was the one to save her, I didn't think to have them stay and follow her."

"Do me a favor, go to the Jacks residence and wait there. I don't want her to have to see that," Sonny said hoping Jason would leave.

"I kind of wanted to be here when Cody and Spinelli reported back. They said that retrieved footage of this woman. I want to see who she is. How she's connected to everyone," Jason said.

"I know man. I know, but I was thinking that Carly's got to be freaking out, and you're the only person who can talk her down when she gets like this. You know how she is, man," Sonny said trying to manipulate the conversation.

"Fine, but you'll call me as soon as we have anything on what happened here tonight?" Jason asked his partner.

"You know I will. I'll have Spinelli look into it," Sonny said.

"You sure? I know he drives you crazy."

"Yeah, I got this. Go see about Carly. We don't need her more out of control than she normally is."

"Fine, I'll be back as soon as I can," Jason said as he left.

* * *

WSB compound Just outside of town.

The van made its way through the narrow driveway, and parked in front of a rather large mansion. The sliding door to the van opened up. Georgie, Eliza, and Carly who was holding Josslyn exited the van.

"Alright, I've been patient long enough. Take me to my son," Carly demanded.

"Let's get one thing straight," Eliza said pointing at Carly with her right index finger, "You're not running the show, Carly. I am." She said pointing to herself with her thumb, "You're here by invitation only."

"Sonny said Morgan was going to a camp," Carly replied.

"I'm sure that he was," Georgie interjected, "but I got word of a hit going down outside of town yesterday that involved the Zacchara's. We're monitoring them. Their aim was to kill Morgan, and they very nearly did. There are a couple of guys inside of Sonny's organization that are dirty. We've given him a list of people to start with."

"You're lucky that Georgie came upon them when she did. One of Anthony Zacchara's goons shot Morgan once in the lower abdomen and once in the thoracic cavity. You have a very determined little boy. Now before we go further, there's some rules that you're going to have to follow."

"Elizabeth, I'm not following squat," Carly replied getting in the other woman's face clearly upset from hearing about Morgan's injuries but too bullheaded to back down.

"Fine," Eliza replied while wrenching Josslyn from Carly's grip then handing the toddler off to Georgie, "Hold her for Carly would you?" Eliza asked Georgie.

"Hey, give me back by my daughter," Carly yelled.

"I've got her," Georgie said wishing Carly would shut up.

"What? You think you frighten me?" Asked Carly.

"Tell me, Carly. Were you still at the bar when Maxie came back after her attack back in January?"

"Yes, but how did…" She didn't get to finish.

"How did I know? Let's continue this line of questioning shall we?" Eliza asked.

"Fine whatever," Carly stated in a non-committed tone.

"How about last month? Were you watching on the dark web, when Trevor Lansing and most of Zacchara's men had there asses handed to them by one very petite blonde with a black eye mask?"

"Yeah, but.."

"And earlier today, Carly. Were you watching the news today when Jax and Diane were saved by a very slight blonde lady wearing a mask, much like the one I was donning earlier? You know when I saved your ass and your daughter from those henchmen, at Karpov's place?"

"What's your point?" Carly replied.

"My point is that you owe me, and I'm here to collect. Let's not kid ourselves you have to have observed I'm a lot stronger physically than I used to be. If you come up against me this won't end well for you. That I can guarantee you. I would prefer to have your cooperation, but I won't hesitate to put in your place if it means protecting my coven. All I'm asking for is your word that you won't breathe a word about what I've told you regarding our transformative health situation to Jason or more specifically Sam. If you can't cooperate then you won't see Morgan and I will return Josslyn to Jacks, but I will not return you. Are you catching my drift, Carly?"

Carly didn't say anything, instead she chose to smack Eliza across the face, or at least attempt to, but Eliza proved faster, and quickly maneuvered herself away from Carly's wicked slap. She remembered that slap from a few years ago when the blonde learned that she'd been left out of loop regarding the identity of Jake's true father. Too bad for Carly this would no longer work. Eliza got up into Carly's face gave her a smirk, and flicked her right across the forehead. The force of the _blow_ would seem minute if it was human versus human, but Eliza wasn't human and the flick across her Carly's forehead, sent her flying back about 5 feet, where she ended up falling on her ass.

"What the fuck did you just do to me?" Carly screamed slowly rising to her feet.

"I gave you a very small taste of what I'm actually capable of. Like I said, if you attack me this will not bode well for you."

Carly rubbed her forehead, 'Holy hell that was just a small taste of what the muffin's capable of. Maybe I just need to hear her out.'

"Am I making myself clear, because as far as I'm concerned Morgan now belongs to our Coven and you will never regain custody? Unless, of course you can prove yourself useful and show that you have the ability to listen more than you speak."

"Fine," Carly said, "I'll comply."

"Will you, because I don't have time for your games. Sonny's business is in real trouble and some of his men are dirty. You and your children's lives are on the line, and despite how you feel about me Carly I actually don't want to see any harm come to you. If you cooperate you'll be privy to information that you have to keep quiet. Do you think you can do that despite hating me?"

"It's a tall order, but I think I can get past my dislike for you enough to hear you out."

"I know you can, because Carly whether you believe me genuine or not, I think you're a good person. Jason wouldn't care for you the way he does if you were all bad. You handle things in a compulsive manner, but when it comes to Jason, Sonny, and your children, but I have to concede that your heart is in the right place," Elizabeth conveyed hoping Carly wouldn't see her as the enemy.

"I'll listen, but don't think buttering me up will change anything between us," Carly said.

"I'm not trying to butter you up. Answer this question honestly, Carly. Have you ever known me to go out of my way to intentionally hurt anyone, especially someone who's _innocent_? That's not to say that I haven't hurt anyone, but what I mean to say is that have you ever seen me truly be malicious. You've had time to observe me, in my own home, when I was on my own, and completely unaware of your presence," Eliza said referring back to the time that her ex-husband Ric had held Carly hostage in order to steal her unborn child.

Carly thought about it for a moment and then answered, "If I'm being fair, then no. I've never seen you hurt anyone on purpose. Well except that Tom Baker guy, Trevor Lansing and his goons, and the guys who kidnapped my husband and Diane earlier, but I guess you can be forgiven those since you said innocent," Carly conceded.

"Thank you for at least acknowledging that," Eliza answered, "Carly what do you know about Tom Baker, besides what he tried to do to Maxie?"

"Not much, he stalked Emily," Carly replied.

"Yeah, he did. And she was terrified when he blackmailed her. I was terrified of him too. He was my rapist," Eliza replied.

"I didn't know that. I mean momma always hinted that you were hurt some kind of way, but she never elaborated."

"When I was fifteen, he grabbed me off a park bench, dragged me to a nearby wooded area where he beat and raped me for nearly half an hour. Lucky found me that night. Your mom tended to my wounds. Please don't ever mention that you know that, it could hurt her career. Part of the reason I want to work with you Carly is that I've never forgotten your mom's kindness. At the time Bobbie was the closest thing I had to a mother, and even though you hate me for reasons I don't completely understand the last thing I would ever want to see is harm come to is Bobbie's family. She's the only Spencer that never tried to brow beat me into staying with Lucky for the wrong reasons."

"That's why you felt like you always owed him… them, because they helped you after your rape."

"Yeah, but I realized too late in life that I've paid that debt over and over. Being obligated to him and them comes at too high of a price, and the truth is that I healed myself," Eliza said, then looked at Georgie before adding, "Give Carly back her daughter."

Georgie walked over and handed Josslyn to Carly.

Walking toward the house, "Carly, please keep your voice down. I don't want to wake the kids," Eliza said while pulling out her key.

"This is some place that you have here," Carly said looking around at the beautiful mansion that had a lot of glass.

"Yeah, it's something alright. Georgie, I'm going to get the playpen and bring it down to the basement, why don't you take Carly down. Carly, when is the last time that Josslyn ate?"

"Earlier this evening. She should be fine though for now. She's a sound sleeper."

"Well, if she wakes up we'll whip her up something to eat. The boys eat a lot. She looks old enough for table foods," Eliza said before gathering up the old playpen from the hall closet.

"Carly, please follow me," Georgie said keeping an even tone of voice with the temperamental woman. Georgie had no use for Carly. She loved her Aunt Bobbie, but Carly had been indifferent to her nearly her whole life and she'd seen firsthand many of Carly's tantrums. They were legendary. Personally, she thought Eliza was being entirely too sweet for her own good, but only time would tell if Carly could be trusted.

Eliza made her way down the stairs to the small medical bay that they had housed in the basement of their mansion.

Carly was holding her daughter, but staring at the apparatus housing Morgan in shock. After setting up the playpen, Eliza approached Carly and Josslyn.

"Do you want me to lay her down, Carly?" Eliza asked.

Carly started crying, shook her head 'yes,' and handed the toddler over to Eliza. She stroked the young girl's back and laid her down gently in the playpen, covering her with an old blanket of Bella's.

"Ha-How bad is he?" Carly asked as she placed her hands to the glass.

"When I got there he was bleeding out pretty quickly," Georgie responded, "Ritchie, his guard was nowhere in sight, and I had to make a split-second decision."

"You two indicated you changed him?" Carly asked as she sniffed trying to reign in her emotions.

"I bit him, Carly," Georgie answered, "Our incisors hold venom that can alter a person's DNA," Georgie said.

Eliza walked toward Carly, and opened her mouth to show her the elongated teeth that she'd seen before. Carly shrunk back a bit frightened at the teeth before her.

"You sunk those things into my son?" Carly said outraged.

"She didn't have much of a choice. It was either a shot at giving your son a life or letting him die. We thought it better that he lived," Eliza said.

"What were you doing while my son was being bitten by Georgie?" Carly asked Eliza.

"Chasing down Ritchie like the dog he was. I dispatched him posthaste," Eliza said, "He was dirty, he was riding back towards town in one of the Zacchara owned SUVs.

"What is the goal in taking out a little boy?" Carly asked pressing her fingers to the glass while tears continued to cascade down her face.

"If I tell you will you work with us, and not go off half-cocked? It occurred to me that everything works much better if you're in on the plan, than on the outside of it," Eliza said, "I'm taking a huge gamble on you but I know that out of every human that Jason surrounds himself with you're the most loyal and won't screw up with so much riding on it."

"I don't know about that, but I'm fiercely loyal to Jason," Carly said.

"You're dependable in a crisis, and that's what we're in at the moment," Eliza said.

Someone was walking down the steps, and Carly turned to see who it was, "What the hell!" Carly snapped seeing Emily, "You're alive too?"

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose you could say that I'm alive. What gives Eliza, just what in the hell is she doing here?"

Eliza let out an exasperated breath before speaking, "She recognized me, and it was bound to come out sooner or later. I figured the best way to mitigate this was to let Carly see Morgan. Help her to understand what we've been up against."

"Fine, but I will have my say," Emily said stalking up to Carly with her Amber eyes glowing which caused Carly to shrink back, "If you double-cross us they'll never find your body. I don't care what you mean to my brother. You would be placing our children's lives on the line so think before you do anything rash."

"Elizabeth and I already a version of this conversation, and I agreed to at least hear you three out. Just tell me what happened," Carly said before asking, "How is that you and Georgie are alive but not Leticia? Diego was said to have killed all three of you."

"Diego was working on the orders of someone else. Until very recently we weren't sure who. This person double-crossed him in the end," Emily stated before continuing, "Leticia was just a practice kill, meant to stir up hostilities. Jason was just coming off his trial for the murder of Alcazar, and the details of his relationship with Elizabeth were starting to emerge. Killing Leticia would keep him preoccupied, and stop a certain more personal relationship from moving forward. My kidnapping was made to look like I was murdered by Helena," Emily said.

"I'm missing something here. Who besides me would want to keep Jason and Elizabeth apart?" Carly asked.

"The answer to that is as simple as the person who's been the conduit in all the recent activities that have taken place, Sam," Georgie said.

"Sam saved Elizabeth in the park. If she was so guilty she wouldn't have done that," Carly tried to defend the other woman.

"She really doesn't know does she?" Emily asked Eliza.

"No, I suppose not, but then again Sam's gift is to play the victimized unsung hero."

"Sam watched as Maureen, kidnapped Jake. The woman was a guest on her show. She knew where Jake was the entire time that I was begging her to help us find him. Then she came to my home and told me that we were the same because her baby died and now Jake was gone too."

"And what were you doing while Jake was getting kidnapped Elizabeth?" Carly said with a snarky tone.

"I was tying Cameron's shoe," Eliza responded, "And before you go off half-cocked about, what was it that you called Cameron before, oh yeah, my little bastard, I'll have you know that thanks to Courtney, I found out that Cameron is also Jason's and not Zander's, so watch what you say. Not that it should matter. As a mother, no matter who the father is I'm sure that you would help tie your child's shoe if they needed the help, right Carly?"

"Right," Carly responded realizing how petty and foolish she started to sound. 'Wow, Cameron is also Jason's. Hard to believe.'

"We found records at Spoon Island that belonged to Courtney. It was part of her plan when she ran me down with her car. The drugs were just a weak excuse. Getting back on a topic that _actually_ pertains to you Carly, Sam is the one behind it all. She was the one that hired the men to hold me up at the park. She saw me earlier in the day, and knew that I was without a vehicle and decided that she would orchestrate a heroic rescue."

"I can't believe it."

"Next time you're alone, and I emphasize alone with Jason, ask him about it. You can even blame the woman who saved you for being the one who told you about it. Just don't say my name," Eliza said.

"Fine, I will. I just can't believe that Sam's behind all of this. Why did you disappear with Jason's kids Elizabeth?"

"You remember the toxic ball?"

"Sam's the one who had the toxin transferred on the Corinthos/Morgan trade route. She organized it. Turns out that Ritchie was organizing that shipment for Jason and Sam needed a favor. She was under the impression from Jerry Jacks and Helena that the toxins would kill me, but they lied to her. They wanted to see if their experiment would work. For Sam, having me dead and out of the way would naturally work to her benefit. It didn't matter that Jason and I were broken up by then. A fact that she'd also seen to with Jake's second kidnapping. It scared him so bad that he severed our relationship."

"That still doesn't cover why you left town," Carly said.

"I was getting to that, almighty impatient one. When I was recovering in the hospital I was informed that I was nearly three months pregnant. I'd been heartbroken about the end of Jason's and my relationship. I had taken on extra shifts to cope and I skipped my period. It really wasn't that unusual when you consider the stress. Anyway, it was also around the same time of learning that I was pregnant that I found out that the toxin altered my DNA. I called Jason to let him know that I needed to speak with him, but you know how he is. When he said no contact,"

"He meant no contact," Carly answered knowing exactly how Jason could be.

"Anna DeVane showed up to arrange protection for me and the boys. I told her that I was going to see Jason in person, because after the _misunderstanding_ with Jacob's paternity."

"You mean when you lied?" Carly said in waspish tone.

"You mean like how you involved yourself in something that wasn't your business, and gave him the wrong information. By the time I got to talk to Jason he already believed Lucky was the father, and claimed my son would be better off with a drug-addled imbecile."

"Getting back on topic," Emily supplied helping Eliza out the best she could.

"I went to tell him that I was pregnant and that Helena and Jerry Jacks had arranged for this toxin to mutate me. They were supposed to kidnap me and use me as a bioweapon but so far we've been successful at thwarting their attacks. When I saw Jason he didn't let me speak and threw me out the door. I called Anna to let her know my plans. Sam was waiting when I exited the elevator in the parking garage. She got on, but then got off, and as I was getting my keys into the car, she reached around stabbed me twice in the chest. She thinks I'm dead."

"How did you get out of the garage?"

"A guard found me, called Anna at my request, and we went to a nearby facility where I remained in a coma for 4 and a half months. When I finally came to, Jason wasn't around. I kept asking for him. If he knew we were okay. Did he know that Jake was alive? Anna showed me where she'd called him and asked him to call her, but he never did. I couldn't leave the facility. I was waiting to give birth so they could finish administering the full dose of the toxins. My pregnancy left me in a weakened state," Eliza said as her tears cascaded down her face. Carly was startled to see this. It was only now that she realized just how much Elizabeth loved Jason and she had pegged the whole situation incorrectly.

"What about the baby?" Carly asked.

"About a month after waking up, I came across some pictures of Sam and Jason in Mexico. It was clear, by that point that Jason had moved on to the woman who caused all of this. You were right, Carly."

"I was?" Carly asked unsure of what Elizabeth would say to her next.

"Jason never really loved me. I was just an obligation. I can see that now. We had a mutual attraction at one point that's all, but he never really loved me. His real love is Sam, and despite her being a poisonous viper I have come to terms the life Jason said he wanted with me was all about seeing Jake. There was a time that I believed him when he told me he loved me, but now I know better."

"Elizabeth, that's not entire…"Carly tried to say but was interrupted tears brimming at her eyes. She finally understood how much she'd hurt the woman across from her, and her best friend.

"As for the baby, she's upstairs sleeping. Her name is Bella."

"Before I leave here I would like to see them. I promise I won't make a scene."

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," Eliza said, "There's a few things you should know about us hybrids."

"What's that?" Carly asked.

"The children's growth rate is accelerated."

"How accelerated?" Carly asked alarmed.

"How old is Josslyn there?" Eliza said pointing in the toddler's direction.

"About 17 months."

"Bella is 19 months, but when you see her she'll look like a four year old because essentially she is four. Her speech pattern is that of a four year old. Her abilities are that of a four year old. Things of that nature."

"Do you ever plan to tell Jason?" Carly asked.

"Yes, as soon as Sam is removed from the situation. I will tell him. Look at what Sam has done to your family. She's already tried to destroy mine," Eliza said, "Can you keep this a secret? We have plans for her take down. You can't tell Jason. If she even suspects betrayal she'll work with her partners to try and have you killed again."

"Why can't you tell Jason now?"

"Carly, he once told me that he had Sam handled after she had me threatened in the park. Does Sam look handled to you?

"I just don't understand her motivation," Carly said.

"It's not that hard. Right or wrong, you, Sonny, and your family's are number one in Jason's life. Sam wants to occupy that position, and will stop at nothing, including killing you to make that happen."

It was strange watching the range of emotions that played out of over Carly's face, but it was clear that the woman was having an epiphany.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to check on my children, and I'll be right back down to discuss what's going to happen moving forward," Eliza said.

"I'll come with you," Emily said, mainly because she couldn't stand to be in the same room as Carly.

Once Eliza and Emily were out of earshot Carly asked, "Is everything that Elizabeth is saying true?"

"Every last bit. Eliza's a very good person. She's retained that, no matter what she says."

"Why do you all call her Eliza?" Carly asked.

"Anna told me that Elizabeth died during childbirth. Seeing pictures of Jason in flagrante dilecto with Sam caused her to go into labor. Elizabeth broke down in tears, and it caused her uterus to tear. Anna had to perform a C-section without anything for the pain. Once Bella was delivered, Elizabeth died, and Anna administered the full dose of the venom. When she came back to life two days later, she instructed no one to ever call her Elizabeth again, that Elizabeth was dead, and they'd killed her. The name Elizabeth, brought her too much pain. It was the only name that Jason ever called her. Lucky, Em, Nik, and her family often called her Liz. Jason used to call her that name tenderly. Eliza can't bear to her that name anymore, so she goes by Eliza."

"I guess I never realized how much Jason meant to her," Carly said.

"You're not the only one," Georgie said, "She's very good at hiding her feelings to the point where you think she doesn't have any."

"Just like Jason," Carly said raising her head up at her own realization, 'Oh my God. Just what have I done? They're two sides of the same coin.' Ever impulsive Carly stood up and declared, "I'll help, and for the record. There's no woman out there that Jason has ever loved more than Elizabeth. I know it. I just never wanted to admit it, and I wasted a lot of time diminishing it when I had no right. It boils down to my missed opportunity with Jason and how I squandered our chance at a relationship in the past when I slept with Sonny."

"That's good to know, because we're really going to need your help," Georgie replied.

* * *

Jacks Residence

"Sonny, I've been here for an hour. No sign of her. I have Max and Milo out searching. Francis is at my Penthouse in case she stopped there," Jason said to Sonny over the phone.

"Okay, well I'll keep an ear out. I'll let you know what happens."

"What did Spinelli and Cody find?" Jason asked.

"There was a problem with the clarity. Spin's working on it," Sonny replied.

"Fine. Let me know if you get anything," Jason said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Jason and Sam's Penthouse

"What the hell happened?" The irate woman yelled.

"Dat blonde devil helped da Jacks woman escape," the Russian brute replied, "She destroyed my home. Perhaps, you should be dealing with her the way you did that Webber woman. We can only do so much."

"Trust me, if I knew who she was I would've already dealt with her," Sam said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Greystone Manor

"Spinelli, Cody, my organization is being hit hard with disloyalty. I need your word that for now and until I tell you, you won't divulge that woman's identity. There's a good reason she's hiding and she's helped me. We're going to repay her loyalty, and Spinelli this means you don't spout off what you know to Sam and Jason. In fact, Cody, you're to take Spinelli to the safe house we discussed earlier. Spinelli, I want you monitoring every car in my fleet and Jason's fleet. I want our phones monitored, everything. I had him check you earlier Cody. I'm trusting you with this."

"The Jackal would never betray Mr. Sir," Spinelli said in his defense as he ran a tired hand through his disheveled hair.

"And I believe you, but for now we're keeping it this way. There's someone in the organization that's playing a dangerous game and we're going to figure out who without putting Jason in danger. Do you understand me?" Sonny said.

Spinelli solemnly shook his head 'Yes.'

"Before you go. Hand over your phone," Sonny demanded looking at Spinelli.

"But Mr. Sir," Spinelli said

"Now!" Sonny exclaimed and Spinelli complied, "Take him to the safe house and wait for my word."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

Trigger Warning: Scenes of Rape implied in this chapter.

Chapter 9.) Not Anticipated

Eliza made her way downstairs, back to the basement with Emily hot on her heels muttering all the way, "I hope you're right about her."

"You're not the only one," Eliza replied as they reached the bottom.

Carly turned her head toward the pair as they came down the steps before asking, "This machine will save him?"

"It kept me alive for four and half months when I was pregnant with Bella. I don't see why he would emerge with any major health concerns aside from the fact that he'll have a change in dietary needs and live quite a long time," Eliza replied looking over at Josslyn who'd fallen asleep. The toddler had kicked the blanket off.

Eliza bent down to put the blanket back on the sleeping babe, and Carly turned to look at her. For the first time, since she'd known Elizabeth she realized that she'd been truly heavy handed where Elizabeth was concerned. A woman, who for all intents and purposes, had truly done nothing to her, besides dish out the occasionally witty comeback, that in retrospect she had coming. A woman who was a well reputed caregiver, whose biggest crimes were marrying Ric despite the warnings and stepping out on Lucky for one night, but in fairness he'd done it repeatedly to her. She did lie to Jason and Lucky about the paternity of Jacob, but looking back on it, she could see that Elizabeth had been under a great amount of pressure to do right by those around her. Carly had lied about Michael for far less noble reasons. Liz had even saved Jason during that time, and all Carly had done was offer her disdain. She could also admit that if she had just stayed out of it, Jason would've known about his son a lot sooner. Drawing the comparisons in her head, between herself, Sam and Elizabeth she realized that Elizabeth had never set out trap or con anyone and she couldn't say the same for herself or Sam. Liz had been trying to spare Lucky, Jason, and Sam from having to make the hard decisions. No one had ever really backed her completely. It was time that she stepped forward, and step in where Jason obviously couldn't. 'Sam, I should've run that no good hussy out of town years ago. If I had done that she wouldn't have had time to sink her claws into Jason. She wouldn't have hurt Jake repeatedly by placing him in danger, and maybe Jason would be happy, and Elizabeth would be alive, well truly alive.'

"I've come to a decision, Elizabe," Carly stopped and corrected herself, "Eliza."

Eliza lifted a weary eyebrow at the woman, "Oh, you have, and what is that?"

"I'll help you," Carly said, "Whatever you need me to do. I'll help you." 'There I said it. I offered her help. Nice job, Carly. Why thank you, Carly,' Carly thought while patting herself on the back for displaying some maturity.

"Thank you, Carly, because we actually really need it. I need you to promise me something in return."

"What's that?" Carly asked.

"If I tell you at any point to take your children and run, you have to do so. I want to protect you, and part of that is you have to comply. I know it's hard. You're a force to be reckoned with, but there's a world out there that we're facing that as a human you can't win against."

"I can do that. I don't like following orders but I can do it," Carly said placing her hands on her hips.

"The first thing I need you to do is realize that you're going to have to leave Morgan's side at some point. You can't stay with him like you did Michael, and I hate that for you. Mother to mother, I do hate that for you, but I promise you can come visit and he will receive round the clock care from all of us. I only trust Francis Corelli, so if he's on your guard detail, then you come and visit Morgan with an open invitation, day or night."

"I forgot that I'd have to leave him," Carly said as tears ran down her face.

"I figured. I remember when Michael was injured. How you stuck by him," Eliza said.

Emily and Georgie were merely observing the two women.

"God, what kind of mother allows this to happen to both of her sons."

"Hey, now. You were sending your child to camp. Once again this had to do with Sonny's lack of efficacy where others are concerned. I would add Jason too, for that matter. He's so busy playing hero to Sam, that he can't see she's the one behind it. When that realizations sinks in, it'll be heartbreaking for him," Eliza said before adding, "You should know that Sam didn't hire Dr. Ian Devlin for the attack on Michael, but she knew Sonny and Kate would be at the warehouse. She did nothing to stop it. She was dating Lucky at the time, but she was trying to figure out a way to get in Jason's good graces. Claudia arranged for Sonny to be the intended target, but Michael being shot sparked a new avenue of interest for Sam to explore. Sam saw how dedicated Jason was to Michael and she realized that in order for her to be number one in Jason's life that people he cared about were going to slowly start having to die. I hate to say it, but Sam never cared about any of you. That was all for show."

"That part I knew at least where I was concerned. We've only barely ever tolerated each other," Carly said.

"I'd suspected as much," Eliza replied.

"There's always been underlying resentment on my part because she slept with Sonny. She didn't like that Jason put me ahead of her."

"You're more loyal and Jason knows that, which is why he put you ahead of her," Eliza said knowing Jason's motivations almost as well as he did.

"But he never put me ahead of you," Carly said pointing a finger at Elizabeth hoping to get the woman's attention.

"That's not true. The first night I spent with Zander he came running to you," Eliza said, "One of my biggest regrets."

"Okay, but in the last few years, before you were assumed dead, Jason told me in no uncertain terms that I was to never put you down in his presence again. He said that on more than one occasion. He's never issued that ultimatum with Sam."

"What's your point, Carly?" Eliza said crossing her arms, and lifting an eyebrow at the difficult woman before her.

"The point Carly is making is that my brother loves you Eliza," Emily said.

"Thank you," Carly said.

"You're welcome," Emily muttered hating to have to be on the same side as Carly.

Eliza looked down trying to maintain a calm disposition, "This is a topic that's not up for discussion. The fact is that the woman I used to be, saved Jason's life on a couple of occasions and though he's saved hers many times over, it's clear now more than ever that Jason felt obligated to protect the old Elizabeth along the way as payback for her assistance with whatever crisis popped up in that moment. In our last encounter that he had with the other version of myself, he'd been quite plain with what he thought about having to deal with her…the woman I used to be. He was grateful for her, but he didn't love her," Eliza said turning her head, unwilling to succumb to the sadness that was so clearly etched into her being.

"You're wrong," Carly said, "He grieved for you, the boys and the unborn baby."

"I'm sure he grieved for Jake and I'm sorry about that. Look Carly, this is a topic of conversation that is pointless. We obviously will never be in agreement over what Jason's feelings are and were. The most important thing to do right now is to stop Sam before she kills someone that all of you care about, and that would include Jason."

"How did you plan to do that?"

"Sonny didn't tell you that we had a meeting yesterday. Of course, I sort of blackmailed him, using Morgan, much like I've done to you," Eliza said a bit sheepishly.

"What did Sonny have to do?" Carly asked.

"He had to sell me Deception at $7.5 Mil," Eliza said.

"That's a hell of a markdown," Carly said.

"I got it at a premium," Eliza said with a smirk.

"Using Morgan?" Carly asked not liking it.

"Unfortunately, but in fairness we were pressed for time. We're planning on donating a portion of the profits to victims of violence and other notable charities. If it makes you feel better we'll cut Morgan in as an automatic 12% shareholder when we go public. That way he'll always have independent wealth, and hopefully you can forgive us for having to use his injuries that way."

"That's fine," Carly said impressed with the other woman's business savvy, "So how do you plan on handling Sam?"

"Well…"

* * *

Greystone Manor 3:00 Am

"She never showed up," Jason said as he walked back into Sonny's office, "Any word?"

"No," Sonny replied.

"She'll turn up. That crusader for justice doesn't seem like the type to hurt anyone innocent. Maybe she needed to talk to Carly. We'll keep looking," Sonny said exhausted.

"Where's Spinelli?" Jason asked.

"I have him and Cody working on decrypting the footage from tonight. I wanted them at a safe house because I got word yesterday that we have a few security breaches and we're trying to figure out where the breakdown is." Sonny explained.

"What's going on and who let you know," Jason asked.

"A very reliable source. A contract worker through the WSB. We can link some of the problems of shipments going all the way back to the toxic ball to a couple of guards. I've already had some of them taken care of."

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me. Handling disloyal men is my area of expertise, and since when are we trusting a law enforcement officer?" Jason asked.

"I will let you know if we find out anything that you need to know. Right now we need to focus on getting Carly back. I know this person, and while I can't divulge their identity they can be trusted," Sonny replied as he massaged his temple and thought, 'Damn you, Elizabeth.'

* * *

WSB Mansion Compound

5:30 AM

"Do you think you can contain yourself until we hold our little soiree?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I can manage. You're far more devious than I gave you credit for. For the record, I kind of like it. This reminds me of the old you, before Ric and Lucky had manipulated you until you were unrecognizable. For my part in any of that I'm…well, I'm truly sorry."

"Thank you for saying that, and I'm sorry for not listening about Ric sooner. If I had maybe things would have been different for you."

"I actually forgave you for that a long time ago. You were so young, and he used your insecurities against you. Please tell me that you're going to get him at some point?" Carly asked with a smirk.

"If I run across him, I might plan another hunt. I'll give you a call if you'd like to observe." Eliza said before continuing, "Now, you have the number for Amelia and Diane has access to the account that's are going to pay her. I just need you to offer up your ballroom at the Metro Court for our launch."

"No problem. This is going to be good," Carly said grinning like The Cheshire Cat.

"Also, I have meeting taking place in one of your conference rooms on the 12th floor tonight. What I'm about to tell you, you'll have to keep secret."

"And that's different from anything else I learned here this morning, how?" Carly asked.

"Ha! Funny. The Bram Stoker novels, about the Dracula sorts are true. Real full-blooded Vampires exist, as do Werewolves, and I'm afraid even undead zombies to some extent. Your brother-in-law, Jerry, runs an underground facility on behalf of Helena Cassadine where he commonly runs tests on the undead against bioweapons similar to myself, Georgie, Emily, Alan, our daughters, and now Morgan," Eliza said.

"I…I'm sorry did you say Vampires, and wait a second Alan is alive too?" Carly asked.

"Yes to both. We are hybrids. Meaning these creatures already existed and we were experimented on using their DNA, and we've retained some qualities of both Vampires and Zombies. We don't eat brains, but we do drink blood. We can eat human food, but it doesn't always fill the void. If we die in battle, we can reanimate, but unlike a bitten human, we don't lust for brains or other visceral tissue, we long for blood to sustain us. We are not mindless, on the contrary, are synapses fire almost 150 times that of your smartest humans. Our coven, and a few others hunt deer, caribou, oxen, bovine, bear, mountain lions…well you get the picture. We give the meat to a local Native American Tribe. They choose to live off the land, and rather than the meat and skin go to waste we've brokered a deal with them. We hunt the land sparingly taking great care not to over hunt, and we give them any of our kills. We give them our meat, and they keep the rest: skins, antlers, and whatnot. In return, they don't ask questions about how the kills were made, since all the animals sustain broken necks and puncture wounds, which after a while would look highly suspicious," Eliza explained.

"I see. So is this what I can expect for Morgan's future?" Carly asked a bit squeamish.

"Yes, and no. The machine can reproduce synthetic blood and DNA, which we often use, but sometimes we need to hunt to…"Eliza planned on finishing that statement, but it was the dashing of little feet on the stairs above that alerted her.

"Sounds like our little she devils are up!" Emily said.

"You want me to head them off at the pass?" Georgie said.

"No, let them come. Carly wanted to see the kids anyway," Eliza said as she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Mommy," both girls screamed in unison. One girl ran to Emily and the other to Eliza.

"We're hungry mommy?" Evie said looking at her mother. Evie had jet black hair but Emily's face the young girl looked to be about six, but in truth she was about to be three.

Carly stood in shock, "Emily, you're a mom?" she questioned. Emily gave Carly a slight grin and begrudgingly walked over to her, "Carly, I'd like you to meet, my daughter Evelyn Paige Cassadine," Evie turned around and extended her hand to Carly before adding, "Ooh, this human is so warm!" Carly looked at Evie's eyes they were slightly amber and brown like her parents.

"Cassadine, as in Nik?" Carly asked.

Emily merely nodded before adding, "He doesn't know. His grandmother had us for quite some time before Eliza saved us from Cassadine Island."

Carly then looked over at Eliza, and the little girl she was holding, "And who might you be?"

Isabella turned to Carly who dark blue illuminated eyes, immediately startling her. Everything about this child screamed Elizabeth, from her chestnut brown cascading curls to her button nose, "I'm Isabella Rosalie Hardy, Daughter Eliza Hardy and Jason Morgan," the girl stated assuredly while extending one slender cold hand.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella. I'm Carly Jacks," Carly said.

"I know who you are. My mother and I share many memories. You were very mean to her, in all of them," Isabella said back with a look of cold disapproval. A face that Carly had seen before, but not from Elizabeth, but Jason.

"Isabella, remember your manners," Eliza reprimanded.

"She's right," Carly interrupted, "I'm sorry Isabella. I'm going to help you and your mommy now."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to dispatch you. Plus, Morgan's going to need you, so treat my mother well and we won't have any problems."

"Just how old are you, three, maybe four?" Carly asked trying to do the math.

"Don't be preposterous, silly," Bella lifted up a finger, "Mathematically speaking, by human standard years I'm only 19 months old," she said shaking her head, which in turn shook her vivacious curls that were so much like her mother's before continuing, "That is to say that just 19 months ago, I was still developing in utero! What little research exists, suggests that by vampire hybrid standard growth rate, I'm a little over four years of age based on height, weight, and other anatomical and physiological standards," Bella said turning from Carly to her mother, "Mommy, I'm really quite hungry."

"It's too early to go hunting just yet. How about a blood bag?" Eliza suggested to both girls.

"Fine," Bella said walking over to the basement refrigerator, "I suppose it'll have to do. Come on, Evie. We get blood bags today. I hope they have type A, it's the best!"

"You two will get you get," Emily replied.

"Oh alright," Evie responded as she petulantly stomped over to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag, "Come on Bells let's dig in."

"Oh I don't know if I can watch this," Carly said.

"Just observe for a moment. Look at their teeth protract and retract when needed. Morgan will be the same way."

Both girls opened their mouths wide and stuck the blood bags in their mouths and let their teeth puncture the bags, sinking their teeth in and draining the bags in mere seconds.

"Oh that's just disconcerting," Carly said.

"Hey we have to eat too!" Emily said.

Carly walked over to the machine that housed Morgan and shook her head, "Eliza, I'll make sure we secure that conference room for you for your meeting tonight at 8:00 PM," Carly said.

"Thank you, Carly."

"Before we head back to town, can I peek in on the boys?"

"Sure, but be very quiet," Eliza said.

* * *

Two hours later…

"I thought she'd never leave," Emily said closing the door behind her. Alan had agreed to drive Carly and Josslyn back to town.

"At least Carly now understands how grave the situation is," Eliza said.

"Let's just hope she sticks to the plan," Georgie said glad that the other woman finally left.

* * *

Forty minutes later…Greystone Manor

The front door opened, and in stepped a weary Carly, who was holding a well-rested Josslyn.

The guards moved out of her path as she made her way back to Sonny's office.

"Where in the world have you been?" Sonny asked.

"With the woman who saved me and Josslyn," Carly said.

"Are you okay, Carly?" Jason asked, "The Russians and that mysterious woman didn't hurt you?"

"No, Jase. No one hurt us. Karpov's people scared me. The woman was kind. She didn't hurt me," Carly said.

"Then why were you gone so long?" Jason asked not quite believing this story.

This was going to be hard not being completely honest with Jason concerning what was really happening, but for his own protection she would try.

"I was with a WSB agent. She took me to their office and debriefed me. They're investigating Karpov."

"It's about time someone looked into him," Sonny said trying to help Carly.

"Is this the same WSB agent that told you about some of our people being dirty?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get the woman's name. I just know that she's definitely a reliable source and we need to make sure that our crew is loyal above all else," Sonny said.

"Carly, you were with this woman all night. What was the agent's name?" Jason asked. He felt like he was being left out of the loop somewhere along the way.

"I c-can't tell you," Carly said holding Josslyn close to her.

"Can't or won't?" Jason asked, "This woman could be dangerous."

"She's dangerous, but she's not a threat to us," Carly said, "She's one of Anna Devane's agents."

"Anna Devane is a spy. What makes you think you can trust her or anyone who works for her?" Jason asked.

"She saved my life Jason. Not just my life, but Josslyn's, Michael's, and Jax's life. She's a good person, maybe one of the best people that I've ever met."

"Why am I not allowed to know her name? For your security and safety, I should be allowed to know to so we can see if she's a genuine threat or not," Jason said. Normally, he let people's secrets be their own, but something about all of this didn't feel right. His two closest friends were being secretive and they had never done that before.

"Look Jason, I would tell you if I could, but she said that her name is need to know, and for safety's sake, right now, you don't need to know," Carly said.

"I will find out what's going on. You can count on that," Jason said before storming off.

When Carly was certain that he left, she spoke to Sonny. "So Morgan's at camp, huh?"

"I take it she took you to him?" Sonny asked opening a bottled water.

"She certainly did. He'll never be the same again Sonny. On the one hand, I'm heartbroken because when he comes out of this machine they have him in, he'll be different. On the other, I'm just glad he's alive. That Georgie thought enough of our son to save him, and Eli-She thought enough to kill the man who attacked him. That she saved Jax, Michael, me and Josslyn, but Sonny this put a huge target on her back with some truly nasty people. People that shouldn't exist."

"I'm getting what you're saying," Sonny said.

"She's so different now, you know? I met her daughter and Emily's too!" Carly said.

"Em's a mom now?"

"Yeah, she has a little girl named Evelyn. Looks just like her except the hair. It's dark like Nikolas'."

"Elizabeth has a daughter?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, she does. Her name is Isabella. They call her Bella or Bells for short. She's Elizabeth's exact copy. If you were to look at Bella you would swear you were talking to a miniature Elizabeth."

"She could talk?" Sonny asked curious to find out what he could. Maybe he could get leverage against them.

"Bella is only 19 months old but she looks and acts like she should be in Pre-K, only she's far too advanced."

"Whose Bella's father maybe we can use it against her to get Morgan back," Sonny said not really understanding the depths of how bad the situation was.

"Why?"

"Maybe we can use him as leverage?"

"Sonny, are you forgetting that when she went missing she was pregnant?"

"Oh I forgot about that," Sonny conceded completely exhausted at that point.

"Besides that wouldn't work, because the little girl announced proudly that Jason was her father."

"Jesus, this is deeper than we thought. You think she's out to get us?" Sonny asked.

"No, Sonny. Elizabeth is an innocent who was horribly used, by all of us," Carly said looking at him tearfully, "What that woman has endured. What I personally have cost her along the way. I can only try to make it up to her. Jason will eventually figure all this out, but Eliza asked me to keep Jason from finding out and I will. This is something that the both of them will have to confront in their own time. As for the rest of us, she's not coming after us, because, well it's evident to me that she still loves him so much that the thought of hurting someone he loves is out of the question."

"Do you know who the leak in our organization is?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, but we all have a plan that I can't deviate from. I don't know the specific men who are disloyal, but I know who's behind it all."

"And who is that?" Sonny asked as he drummed his fingers on his desk.

"I can't tell you. She did say to watch your back. That Jason wasn't a target for this person, but you are and were and so are the rest of us."

"Let me guess, the dirty player is a woman?" Sonny asked.

Carly lifted an eyebrow and smirked in response, "Now you're getting it."

"One guess who. Okay, I won't move on her. I'll let you all have your fun, but it better not blow back on our organization."

"She's not after your organization. She's just trying to stop the wrong people from dying. She's different and the same all at the same time. She's way stronger and far more assertive now, but she still has an underlying vulnerability…and his name is Jason," Carly said.

* * *

9:00 AM Drake Residence

The chime of the doorbell alerted her to the presence of a person on the other side. "Who's there?" she asked as she looked through the peephole.

"Robin, it's me Jason. I need to speak to you."

Robin opened the door, surprised to see Jason on the other side, "Jason?" Robin asked curiously.

"Can I come in?" Jason asked as he lifted both eyebrows at her wondering why she was reluctant to talk to him. It had been awhile since they'd had a full conversation, in fact it was shortly after she gave birth to Emma. A lot had happened since then and time slipped away from him.

"Sure? I guess…so," Robin said completely bewildered as to why Jason was at her door, but she moved aside despite her confusion and shut the door behind her.

"How are you?" Jason asked.

"Cut the crap, Jason. Why are you here?" Robin said.

"I know it's been awhile, but…" Jason was cut off by Robin.

"Oh please, we know you only approach me when you need information Jason. What is that you need to know?"

"Your mom has an agent in her midst that is going around rescuing citizens," Jason said.

"And this is alarming because?" Robin asked.

"Because the things this woman can do she shouldn't be able to. Also, she's rescuing people in our organization. I'm not sure she's not trying to work people close to us for information."

"Let me get this straight. You operate on the other side of the law, and you're surprised that a WSB agent might try to have people turn against you? And what is it that you think I can do for you?"

"Can you put me in touch with your mom?" Jason asked.

"Let me think about this for a second…hmmm…how about no," Robin answered.

"What? W-Why are you being so hostile?" Jason asked.

"You never called me," Robin said crossing her arms.

"I never called you when?" Jason questioned back.

"I called you to talk to you about what happened to Eliz-Elizabeth, and you never called me back. I had messages for you at the time. Now over two years later, you take the time to stop by my home and you want to talk about some do-gooder who's going around town saving people, and you have the audacity to ask if you can talk to my mom about this extra-special, special agent."

"Well what did you want to say so bad at the time?" Jason asked perplexed by Robin's anger. 'What does she know about my relationship with Elizabeth?'

"I was going to tell you something that happened in relationship to the toxic ball, but the point is mute now," Robin said.

"What was it?" Jason asked.

"Not to trust someone, but it's too late now. You're in too deep," Robin said tears streaming down her face.

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"How could you trust her after the things she's done?" Robin questioned.

"Trust, who?" Jason asked.

"Sam! Sam, Jason! How could you go back to that woman after what she did to Elizabeth, after what she did to Jake?" Robin asked.

"Hey now! I don't have to justify the relationship that I have with Sam to you Robin." Jason replied.

"No, maybe you don't," Robin said before she continued, "but know this, no one that loves Elizabeth will ever accept the relationship that you have Sam knowing what she's done. You killed Faith Roscoe for going after Michael, but the woman you're sleeping with went after your kid, and she gets off Scott-free. How do you sleep at night?" Robin asked slapping a stunned Jason across the face.

"I don't understand what this has to do with you? I can't believe she told you," Jason said touching his cheek.

"Why wouldn't she. I was the only person besides Emily that ever supported your relationship, and she was devastated when you ended things with her. She took on all the shifts she could just to bury the heartache. She wasn't eating, her weight was up and down, what little she weighed, and you think we didn't know."

"I knew it was difficult for her, but I didn't realize how much," Jason said.

"Well she loved you, and you threw her away, like old luggage."

"I was trying to protect her from my life," Jason said.

"Well know this you didn't protect from squat, but you did abandon her," Robin said seething from anger.

"You think I don't already know this. That I don't wake up every day with that regret."

"From where I'm standing I would've never been able to tell that Elizabeth was someone you EVER cared about…Right before Elizabeth was injured and went _missing_ , I found out an interesting fact, you want to know what that was?" Robin asked.

"Everyone knows she was pregnant," Jason said angrily.

"Yeah, she was. She called you from the hospital to tell you, but like usual you ignored her. She was so excited to call you and tell you, and so deflated when you didn't pick up the phone…That wasn't what I was going to tell you anyway. The reason I care so much is because Elizabeth isn't just my friend, she's my little sister. Cameron, Jake and Bel-The baby, are my nephews, and, and, to watch you move on with the woman who hurt Elizabeth and Jake the way she has is more than I can take. I don't know how you have the nerve to show up at the friends and family members of Elizabeth and look me in eye and defend what you've done, and ask anything of me."

"Robin, I had no idea about Elizabeth and you being any relation," Jason said.

"You would have had you bothered to call me back. My mother tried to reach out to you at the time and you didn't bother to call her either," Robin said angrily while walking back over to the door, "You need to leave."

"Robin, I'm so-sorry," Jason said.

"Ask yourself this Jason, if Elizabeth were to walk through that door right now, do you think she would feel betrayed that you chose to be with the woman who hurt her and your son?"

"There's no reason to delve down this road for things that aren't going to happen. Elizabeth isn't going to walk through any door, because she died, and there's nothing I can do to change that now," Jason said as he slowly walked out the door.

"They never found her body Jason…or Cameron's, or Jakes, or B- the baby's. Chew on that for a while," Robin replied slamming the door with all her might. 'God that felt good,' Robin thought, 'Maybe now he'll get a clue.'

* * *

Metro Court

Elevator 7:51 PM

The beautiful red head stepped onto the elevator, and pressed the button for the 12th floor. She was dressed in a navy blue blazer with a white collard button up shirt, the kind that tucked into the pants and snapped at the bottom. Her pants were also navy blue chinos, and her shoes were red patent leather pumps to complete the package. She wasn't wearing a ton of makeup. Being hybrid meant you never had to wear a lot of makeup. Her skin naturally glowed, it was meant to entice prey. Her eyelids always look like they had a nice shimmery slightly tan shadow on them. Her cheeks were not really rosy, but enticing nonetheless. Her lips she painted red to go with her shoes. She had a meeting with the Volturi that she didn't want to be late for, as she was filling in for her mother, the great WSB agent, Anna Devane. Backing away from the front, other humans entered and pressed buttons for their intended destination. At the last minute, two more people entered the elevator hand in hand, out for a night on the town.

'Holy Fuck,' the woman said to herself, 'Just keep your head down…keep your head down. Damn it, all the elevators in this damn building and they had to get onto mine. Just fucking great. Jason and fucking Sam.'

One by one, the elevator stopped on the lower levels. The couple was to the front and left in the elevator. Thankfully, they were preoccupied with one another, so hopefully they wouldn't notice her. The restaurant was on the 14th floor so she'd be getting off before them. _'Lovely,'_ the woman thought sarcastically to herself.

As the elevator emptied out, two couples and the woman remained. The elevator moved on from the 9th floor.

They were now on the 11th floor, and the other couple got out _. 'Just great_ ,' Eliza thought, but then decided to put her head up and just not look over at them. Perhaps, if she walked out with enough confidence she would seem like she belonged on the business floor, plus Jason was too good at spotting people who were trying to be inconspicuous. Keeping her head down would have been too obvious.

The elevator moved to the 12th floor, and Eliza moved forward. She was just behind them now. 'Oh God, hurry up, elevator. Please don't look back, please don't look back.'

Jason was to the left of Sam and placed a kiss to her temple. For a split second he noticed the woman behind them. She was looking at the lights on the elevator. She seemed familiar to him, though he couldn't place where. Suddenly the elevator chimed, and the doors opened on the 12th floor, and the woman moved around them quickly and with purpose, and like that the doors shut, leaving Jason and Sam alone for the remainder of their destination.

'That was the longest elevator ride of my life,' thought Eliza as she made her way to the conference room. Luckily, she had two minutes to spare. When she walked in, three Vampires greeted her.

"Hello," Eliza said shutting the door behind her.

"Are you the one called Anna Devane?" The blond vampire asked.

"No, I'm afraid, not. I'm Eliza, her daughter I came in her stead because I'm better equipped to answer whatever questions you have."

"How disappointing. We were promised a meeting with the great Anna Devane and she sends us her progeny. Tell us, was she frightened at the prospect of meeting with beings of our caliber?" The blond demanded.

"No, it's just that I'm a huge admirer of your coven and I wanted the opportunity to speak to you," Eliza said trying to stall them. This seemed less like a meeting and more like an ambush.

"You're the little upstart that was on the news yesterday, aren't you?" the blond said, "You've been attracting a lot of unwanted attention to our kind. She doesn't quite smell human does she?"

The other male, this one a brunette, responded "No, it would seem she's a vampire. Look at her eyes. She's eaten recently."

The woman decided to chime in, "Since you're clearly new to this world I say a lesson is in order."

"Wait, I thought we were to discuss some of the issues and work on way to best move forward," Eliza said.

"Jane, if you would," the blond said.

"With pleasure, Caius," Jane replied. Before Eliza knew what was happening, Jane was infiltrating her mind with pain, rendering her incapable of moving. In no way could she defend what was about to happen to her. 'No, NO! This can't happen. Not again,' Eliza thought, as the other male vampire pulled her hands across the table, pinning her down in the process. Caius came up behind her… 'NO,' Eliza's mind screamed.

* * *

Hotel Lobby- Two hours later.

Carly sat behind the counter, her fingers tapping the countertop all in a row, as though she was proficient at tickling the ivories. She looked at the clock again. Eliza was supposed to have left the conference room over an hour ago. 'How long could this possibly take?'

Carly walked over to Francis Corelli, her guard for the evening, "I need to go upstairs. There's a meeting taking place with a mutual friend of ours and it's running a little long."

"Fine, let's go," Francis said, not quite understanding who their mutual friend was. Truth be told he didn't like the hurricane known as Carly.

They rode the elevator up, and exited on 12. Walking down the hallway, they noticed the door to the conference room was ajar.

"Eliza," the lights were off. 'Funny' thought Carly as she flipped them on, "Eliza, oh my God," Carly all but yelled. Before them on the conference table lay the partially nude body of Elizabeth. Walking toward her, they could see that she was half dressed. Her pants were only partially covering her rear end. Her back and arms were marred with bruising the likes of which they'd never seen, and her shirt was practically torn off. Around her throat was a phone cord, which had clearly been used to try and asphyxiate her, her eyes were slightly open.

"Carly," Eliza's voice rasped out.

"Oh my God, Eliza you're awake," Carly said.

"Barely," she whispered out, "Help me get this cord off, and redress."

Carly did as asked and Eliza slowly stood. Turning she saw Francis, who looked at her so broken. Seeing that she was struggling to walk, Francis rushed forward to Eliza, where he lifted and cradled his dear sweet girl into his arms, "We'll have to take the stairs. We can't chance anyone seeing you like this. We'll get you help Elizabeth, we'll get you help," Francis said.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

Chapter 10.) Somebody That You Used to Know

Francis carried Liz down the stairs at a steady pace. Carly decided to take the elevator down so that she get to the SUV and pull it up to the east stairwell exit. When she got on the elevator, she realized she was not alone.

"Jase-Jason, S-Sam," Carly said as she got on the elevator thankful that Francis was already on his way down.

"Carly, why in the world are you working today after what you went through last night, and where's Francis?" Jason asked his startled friend.

"Um, Francis is meeting me at the SUV, he got a call and needed to take care of something, and told me he would meet me down there.

"He knows better than to leave you especially after last night. He should've waited for you. We have breaches that we're trying to get under control."

"Jason its fine. Francis is meeting me downstairs and he saw me get on the elevator. It was a business call that he had to take," Carly said trying to defend the man, 'Need to distract Jason. Oh, I know.'

"Sam, that's an interesting dress. What's the festive occasion?" Carly asked.

"We're just having a nice evening out Carly, but thank you for the compliment. I got the dress at Wyndham's Department Store. "

"You know Jason's rich Sam, you should ask him to buy you a whole dress," Carly said poking fun at Sam. Now that she knew what Sam had done she couldn't resist the temptation of calling the harlot out at every turn.

"Carly," Jason warned.

"I think you look nice," Jason said looking at Sam.

"There's no accounting for taste," Carly replied while looking at Sam with disaproval.

Finally, the doors opened and Carly stepped off first hoping to get away from Jason and Sam, "Carly! Carly, wait up you need to protection."

"Don't go after her Jaysin. You're here with me remember. If she wants to go off and get herself killed that's up to her," Sam said tugging on Jason's arm.

Carly just kept on walking pretending not hear Jason call out to her. She needed to get to the SUV as quickly as possible.

As she made her way to the SUV, Francis exited the stairwell holding Eliza. He had shifted her now to where she was over his shoulder, "We've got to hurry. Jason was right behind me," Carly said opening up the back passenger door so Francis could get in with Eliza.

Jason and Sam entered the other side of the parking garage, and while Sam was apparently unaware (mostly because of her vantage point), Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing. Carly was opening the passenger door for Francis, who was carrying someone over his shoulder, but he couldn't see who. They had blonde hair and red hair.

Jason walked around to the other side of his Gunmetal Gray Mercedes Maybach and said, "Let's get home Sam. I have some phone calls to make."

"Not before you spend time with me. You promised Jason. Tonight's supposed to be about us. Let Carly and Sonny handle their own issues. You can yell at Francis tomorrow."

Jason let out a breath, "You're right. I did promise."

Jason was driving behind Carly. 'This whole situation is off. Damn it, if only I hadn't promised Sam to spend the night with her, then I could find out just what the hell is going on,' Jason thought.

Carly turned right, into the General Hospital Parking Garage, and Jason kept on going to the Towers as promised.

* * *

Carly shut the door to the SUV, while Francis positioned a barely conscious Eliza in his arms. He was afraid to shift her too much, because from the looks of her badly marred body, everything had to hurt. Her wig was barely hanging on and Francis decided to remove it. 'Still keeping her hair blonde I see,' he thought with a small smile as he brushed some stray curls away from her forehead. Her shirt was torn in several places so he removed his jacket and placed it around her to preserve her modesty.

"Any I idea where we should take her?" Carly asked.

"Car-Carly, take me to GH. Kelly Lee is on tonight. We'll have to sneak in," Liz whispered out in harsh breath.

"Okay," Carly said, "My phone has the Miri app that will dial her for me hold on."

Carly pressed a button on her, wheel which connected with her cell phone's blue tooth, "Miri, call Dr. Kelly Lee."

"Which number for Dr. Kelly Lee?" Miri the automated voice asked.

'Grrr…I hate it when she does that,' Carly thought before voicing, "Call her office."

"Calling Dr. Kelly Lee, Office," Miri replied.

The office phone rang twice before Kelly Lee answered, "Dr. Lee."

"Dr. Lee this is Carly Jacks, look I'm about to pull up in the parking garage on level 2 near the elevators. Can you please meet me at my SUV? It's important. I'm bringing in a patient that has to be handled delicately and privately."

"Yes, I'll be right there," Dr. Lee said.

Two minutes later Dr. Lee ran off the elevator and walked over to the SUV.

Kelly wasn't sure what awaited her when she got to the back passenger door, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight before as the door opened, "Oh my God. Elizabeth, sweetheart. Wha-what happened?"

"I-I w-was ambushed," Eliza whispered out from her cradled position. Her head hung low as mortification set in, "A meeting that went badly," she added.

Shaking her head Kelly said, "Come, we'll take the service elevator just around the corner," Kelly waved Francis toward her as he still held her. "The hospital is slow tonight. No one will notice if we take the back way."

Carly followed behind them.

They exited on the fourth floor, which luckily for her was directly across from where her office was, "Alright I'm going to examine my patient. Carly, please go to the hub, and quietly direct Epiphany to room 412." Francis set Elizabeth down on the bed.

"Sure, I can do that. I won't leave you, Eliza. I'll go get her, and I'll be right back," Carly said.

Carly walked to the hub, and found Epiphany charting. This woman didn't like her. Both ladies knew that, still Carly had to put her childish antics aside and do the right thing.

"Nurse Johnson," Carly said trying to get the head nurse's attention.

"Mrs. Jacks," Epiphany said while placing the chart back on the rack.

"Dr. Lee is requesting your help with a patient in room 412."

Epiphany noted the usually caustic woman was acting subdued so something must have truly been wrong. She chose not to say anything, rather she simply left the hub and made her way to where Dr. Lee requested help. As she approached the door she saw Francis Corelli, an associate of Jason Morgan, a man she used to think highly of. Mr. Corelli looked distraught. 'Let me guess one of their little mob members went and got themselves shot again,' the nurse thought as she made her way toward the door, but her anger died out as soon as she saw Elizabeth, her little angel, crumpled up on the bed.

Epiphany quietly shut the door behind her, and walked over to Elizabeth, "My God. My sweet child, what happened to you?"

"Piph?" Eliza said, "I'm having a rough night."

Epiphany leaned forward and opened her arms to Eliza who met her halfway, in a warm embrace, despite Eliza's cool temperature. Once Eliza made contact with Epiphany, the tears that had been a bay for nearly 20 months, were let loose along with all the anguish that the young woman had been keeping inside.

"I'm here. You just let it all go," Epiphany said.

* * *

Jason's Penthouse

"Why don't you go up and draw a bath. I need to make one phone call. Then I can focus all my attention on you," Jason said to Sam as he started to open his phone.

"Fine, but you have 5 minutes," Sam said, "Or you're going to be in big trouble."

"Big trouble, huh?" Jason flirted back, "Go, I'll only need 3 minutes."

"I'm holding you to that," Sam said back as she made her way up the stairs.

Jason pulled out his phone and dialed Max, "Hey it's me. Get to the GH parking garage. Francis' SUV is there and something is going on. Carly and Francis are hiding something. I want you to find out what."

"I'm on it, boss." Max replied before hanging up.

* * *

General Hospital- 4th Floor East Wing

Max had easily found Francis' SUV, on the second level of the parking garage. He decided that since his boss wanted Carly and Francis observed and Francis was a master at not being tracked through conventional means that he would place a tracker underneath the rear pumper, that way Max wouldn't have to worry about losing Francis in traffic.

Max started his sweep on the first floor and slowly made his way up. He noticed that it was a slow evening at the hospital. Twenty minutes after arriving he made it to the fourth floor. At first, it seemed like this would be like all the other floors, but as he entered the east wing, he observed Epiphany and Dr. Lee leave room 412 and Carly and Francis enter the room.

Curious, he waited at a far corner.

After a few minutes, both Carly and Francis, left the room.

He noticed that Carly was making a phone call where she addressed her husband, "Jax."

He managed to pick up bits and pieces of the phone conversation. Apparently, they were in a hurry to leave a conference room and the woman's purse was left behind.

Max opened his phone, and dialed Milo, after the first ring Milo answered, "What do you need Max?" Milo asked having read the contact name.

"Do me a favor. Head the Metro Court. Go to the conference room on 12, and there's a purse there. Get a picture of the I.D. of the woman that the purse belongs to. Jax is on his way there now to retrieve the purse, but you're closer. Find out what you can."

"Yeah, I'm only a block away. You just want the woman's name. I'll take a picture of it with my phone."

"Great. Let me know when you've got it. Be quick. I don't want you seen," Max said then he hung up. It appeared that Carly and Francis were having a disagreement.

"Carly, we need to get Robin," Francis said.

"No way, we don't need goody two shoes Robin in on this," Carly said.

"Robin, should be here. She's Robin's little sister," Francis said.

"What do you mean? Eliza is a," Carly realized that her voice was carrying so she continued in a whispering voice, "is a Webber/Hardy. How could she be related to Robin?"

"Robin told me that before she went missing her mother told her that Elizabeth was her long lost little sister. She'd been placed with the Webbers for her protection from Cesar Faison. Anna and Robert were living their life on the run. That was no way to raise a child," Francis explained.

Max couldn't really hear too much of what was being said. All he knew was that this had to do with someone named "Eliza and was Robin's little sister," and the rest he didn't hear.

It looked like the two had stopped arguing and Dr. Lee approached with a couple of blood bags and a set of scrubs, then Dr. Lee walked into the room.

* * *

Eliza's Room - 412- GH

"Great, you could spare some blood bags," Eliza said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to step out while you do what you have to do with those blood bags," Kelly said before adding, "Before I go, here's some scrubs since your clothes are somewhat tattered."

"Thank you, Kelly," Elizabeth said.

"No problem," Kelly said leaving the room so her friend could binge drink the blood in privacy and then get changed.

As soon as Kelly left, Eliza grabbed a bag and sank her teeth into it. The effects were immediate. She could see the bruising fading away. Emptying the first bag, she grabbed the second and drank it down completely. The bruises were barely visible now, well except for the one around her neck. That one remained darker. It wasn't as bad as when she'd initially looked upon it, but it was still visible. She grabbed the scrubs and changed.

* * *

The Metro Court Conference Room

Milo didn't have a lot of time to spare. He flipped the switch on and found the purse, which was surprising because the room was in complete disarray. Papers were strewn about. 'Someone either had a temper tantrum or there was a fight,' Milo thought.

Opening the purse he found the wallet. Flipping it open he took a picture of the driver's license and then looked at the name, "Eliza Hardy."

'Hardy? Hardy? Where do I know that name from?' He kept looking through the purse until he found the WSB Credentials. He took a picture of that too. Looks like the woman was an agent. Going back to the wallet he found a picture of three young children. 'Holy shit, that looks like Cameron and Jake Webber,' Milo thought, so he took a picture of that too! Then he put everything back.

At first, he was going to send the pictures to Max, but then he remembered that they had been interrogated earlier regarding security breaches of some sort. Milo decided to exit via the west stair well. He knew Jax would be there any minute and he didn't want to get caught.

Once in the stairwell he called his brother, Max.

"Hey, what do you have for me?" Max asked as he picked up the phone.

"The purse belongs to an Eliza Hardy. Get this she's a WSB Agent. She appears to have three children," Milo said.

"Interesting," Max said

"That's not even the most interesting part, in her wallet she had a picture of 3 children. Two of them, I know," Milo said.

"The suspense is killing me," Max said teasing his little brother.

"Cameron and Jake Webber," Milo said as he continued walking down the steps.

"Jason's Jake?" Max asked.

"The one and the same," Milo said, "How do you want to handle this?"

"Meet me at GH, on the 4th floor. I'm hiding in an alcove in the east wing. Francis is here, but don't let him see you."

"Copy, that. I'll be there in about 12 minutes," Milo said as he was exiting the stair well.

* * *

Jason's Penthouse

Sam had finally gone to sleep. Jason lay there thinking. His mind couldn't stay on Sam. Not after what he'd seen in the parking lot of the Metro Court. 'Why was Francis carrying out a woman? The person had blonde and red hair. Clearly they needed medical attention. Why not just call an ambulance? I wonder if Max found anything out,' Jason thought. He'd had a nice evening with Sam, dining out. It was a great way to end the day, when you considered how it started out with Robin's righteous indignation. He couldn't believe it. Robin and his Elizabeth were sisters, and then for Robin to suggest that Elizabeth was going to walk through the door, and point a finger. He supposed if he thought about it, Elizabeth would want him to be happy, but he would have to concede she probably wouldn't want him happy with Sam. _'Life doesn't always let you choose who you care about_.' Then he thought back to the way Carly acted on the elevator, and that triggered another memory. When he kissed Sam on the temple as they rode up to restaurant, he remembered the redheaded woman that was standing behind them, working hard at not looking at him, but looking in front of her, ' _too hard_. Wait a second, red hair.' Thinking back on it the woman's hair looked synthetic like a wig, like the woman in the garage. There was something familiar about the red haired woman. She was looking away from him, at the numbers. What was it about her that drew him in? He closed his eyes and pictured what he remembered. Her face was delicately featured. It was heart shaped, she had a small indentation in her chin, her lips were plump, and her eyes were…what color? He closed his eyes and tried to remember…'they were blue, indigo blue. _Like Elizabeth's_. Where did that thought come from?' He wondered. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the woman on the elevator, and again her face seemed familiar. The red hair was all wrong. For a moment he imagined the woman with chestnut brown hair. The first thought that came to his mind was ' _Elizabeth,'_ but then brushed that off. He was about to let it go for the night when Robin's statement from earlier in the day came back to him and echoed inside of his mind, _"They never found her body Jason…or Cameron's, or Jakes, or B- the baby's. Chew on that for a while."_

Quietly Jason slipped out of bed, and made his way over to the shower. He needed to think. 'The woman on the elevator, was tiny and delicate. God, this shower feels good.' As we was finished scrubbing, another thought occurred to Jason. 'The woman got off on the 12th floor, which is where Carly was coming from. Carly and Francis took the red haired woman to the hospital, the same woman that looked like _his Elizabeth_.' Robin's words came back again, " _They never found her body Jason…or Cameron's, or Jakes, or B- the baby's. Chew on that for a while_."

Jason got out of the shower, got dressed, made his way downstairs, and grabbed his jacket, keys, and phone. Jason was going to meet Max. Once on the elevator he called Max back, "Jason," Max answered.

"Are you still in the hospital?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, man. Milo just got here, and we have some information for you, but due to security issues I'd rather tell you in person."

"Fine, I'll be there in 15 minutes. What floor are you on?" Jason asked.

"We're on the fourth, in the east wing, in that small alcove near that utility closet," Max said.

"Got it," Jason said hanging up. Jason exited the elevator and hopped on his bike, eager to find out what Max and Milo knew.

* * *

15 Minutes later… GH-4th Floor.

Jason approached Max and Milo, "What do have for me?"

"The patient they brought in is a woman, about 29 years of age. She left her purse behind at the Metro Court. I was able to get a look at the contents before Jax came to pick it up. I took pictures. According to her driver's license. Her hair is brown, eye color is blue, height is 5'2" tall, and she weighs about 105 Ibs," Milo said before adding, "Her picture looked familiar Jason, and I recalled her last name I just didn't know from where?"

"Okay, so what's her name?" Jason asked.

"Special Agent Eliza Hardy, of the WSB," Milo replied showing Jason the picture of Eliza's Driver's license.

Jason was stunned silent. There it was before him, but he could hardly believe it. _'Elizabeth. HIS Elizabeth._ Her hair was shorter, and darker in the picture, almost black. Her eyes a more vibrant shade of blue. Her face meant all business. WSB, how was it that she became an agent? The Elizabeth he knew was mentally strong, but physically? This just wasn't possible.'

"Why do you think she's an agent?" Jason asked the obvious question.

"Flip to the next picture," Milo said and Jason did as instructed. There it was before him. WSB credentials that read _Eliza I. Hardy_ , clearance unregulated, LTK.

"LTK?" Jason asked.

"I had to look it up too. It's an acronym used overseas, it means License to Kill," Milo said.

"License to Kill? The Elizabeth I knew had a hard time killing spiders. Are we sure this isn't some sort of decoy meant to distract us or something, with all the breaches in our security?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, could be, but didn't Sonny say that the person that gave him the information on the security breaches was someone that he found to be reliable," Max said.

"Yeah," Sonny did say that.

"And hasn't Elizabeth always been reliable?" Max asked.

"Yeah. It's just if she's alive why has she been hiding from me?" Jason asked.

"Do you really need to ask that Jason? I mean I was there the night that…the last time you saw Elizabeth and you escorted her out the door and slammed it in her face. Was she supposed to rely on you after that? I mean think about it from her point of you. You told her that you wanted her gone," Max said.

"I know, but she's made me think she and the boys were dead this whole time and all the while she's been working for a government agency," Jason said hurt.

"There's one more picture you should see. Flip to the next one Jason," Milo said and Jason did as asked.

There before his eyes was an image, of Cameron and Jacob. Both looked older, and pictured with them was a little girl, whose hair was in chestnut curls. She looked just like Elizabeth, except for the eye color. The little girl's eyes were amber. Elizabeth was pregnant when she disappeared. 'Had Elizabeth been unfaithful? Who was this child's father?' Jason thought as tears came to his eyes, 'It was too much to take in.'

There was noise coming from the other end of the hall that garnered Jason, Max, and Milo's attention. It was Jax.

"I brought her, her purse. Who did this to her?" Jax asked.

"I don't know Jax. She had a meeting in the conference room, but she never made it back down. Francis and I went to check up on her and we found her with her clothes torn, and…and her pants pulled down. They wrapped the damn phone cord around her neck. She's very strong. Imagine how strong they would have to be to get the drop on her," Carly said, "You didn't see how broken she looked.

"I want to take her purse in to her. We owe her our debt of gratitude, but I don't want to frighten her," Jax said.

"I don't think she'll be frightened of you. Her resolve wasn't broken. More than anything she looked hurt," Carly said.

Jax went to the door and knocked on it, "Elizabeth, it's me Jax."

'And there it is,' Jason thought, 'Proof, that Jax was talking about an Elizabeth when he was being dragged away by the kidnappers.'

Slowly the door opened, and he caught a wisp of blonde hair, and saw the slight build that he knew so well.

"Thank you, Jax," the soft voice said taking the purse, but as soon as the door opened she caught a whiff of Jason and knew he was nearby and possibly watching, "I have to go, and I have to go now. When I'm back in town I'll be in touch. Tell Carly to stick to the plan."

"I will," Jax said. By now Jason was carefully making his way up the hallway.

Eliza quickly shut the door, and went over to the window. Since, the hospital had the fire during the toxic ball, the windows were upgraded, and they could be easily opened and shut, which is what she did. She opened the window, climbed out, and shut it behind her. Once the window was shut, held on to her purse and let go the building. Thankfully, no one was standing around in the courtyard, when she dropped down from the building above. She quickly dashed to the nearest road, and started making her way home. She had to get back and pick up her suitcase and passport. She had to be at the PC airport by 0330 to fly out to JFK in order to connect to her flight to Taiwan by 0500, and it was nearing midnight right now. 'That was too close,' Eliza thought.

* * *

"What did she say Jax?" Carly asked.

"She thanked me and then she told me she had to go. She wants you to stick to the plan," Jax answered.

"She had to go. She shouldn't be running anywhere," Carly said forgetting that the blood would heal Eliza's physical wounds.

Jason was observing from much closer now, "Don't you know it's rude to skulk around corners like the boogie man, Mr. Morgan?" Epiphany asked with a look of reproach.

"The woman in 412…"Jason went say but was interrupted.

"Is as I understand it, none of your concern," Epiphany said.

"I need to find…" Jason started to say again.

"What you need to do is realize that this is an institution for healing, and it is way past visiting hours," Epiphany reprimanded.

Carly and Jax were startled out of their conversation by Jason and Epiphany.

"I just want to know if the woman in that room is Elizabeth." Jason said.

"The patient in that room is not your concern," Epiphany stated again.

"Look, I get it. You don't like me," Jason said, "Ever since Stan died, you blame me and I get it, but I really do need to know about the woman in 412."

"Since Stan died? Stan isn't even the half of it, and I stopped blaming you for Stan's death a long time ago. No, it pains me to say this, but my true dislike for you started the minute you threw my beautiful friend Elizabeth away. I love that girl, like she's mine, and you threw her away like trash. My girl was hurt and missing, and then you took up with that two-bit tramp. You spit on everything that Elizabeth ever did for you or sacrificed for you," Epiphany said.

"Look, I know you think you have insight into what happened between Elizabeth and myself, but those are our issues. I just want to know, is the woman in that room Elizabeth or not?" Jason asked.

"The woman in that room, is not a woman that you know," Epiphany said, and it was true. The new Elizabeth was not a victim. Not even after tonight. The new Elizabeth would be cowed by no one. The new Elizabeth got even. She would make those that hurt her pay. Epiphany was sure of it.

Francis went in the room to check on the woman, but quickly came out. "She's gone," he said to Carly.

"Well I know she had a business trip planned for tomorrow," Carly said.

"Francis," Jason said side stepping around Epiphany.

"Jason," Francis replied somewhat nervous.

"We need to have a quick chat about protocol," Jason said, "Please follow me."

Francis followed his boss.

Jason turned to his longtime friend and guard, "You want to tell me who was in that room that you're so concerned about?"

"Just a woman who needed my help," Francis said trying to cover for Elizabeth.

Jason shook his head in understanding before adding, "A woman that goes by the name Elizabeth, perhaps?"

And there it was, a look of abject fear on Francis' face at having been caught.

"Let's go have a little chat," Jason said.

* * *

Eliza made a decision. When she got back from this mission she was going to talk to Lainey, put her feelings into perspective. She had been violated 3 times tonight, and unlike Tom Baker, she wouldn't wait for justice to come to her. She would find a way to make the demon spawn that raped her pay, and pay dearly, but first she had to concentrate on the mission at hand.

'Taiwan, here I come,' Eliza said never knowing what lay instore for her, and that retribution might happen sooner than expected.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

Hey Liason Folks! Just a heads up. I used camera footage in this chapter. So some scenes jump back and forth. _Italics_ are used for footage scenes. Thank you for your patience and I apologize for any confusion. As always thank you for reading my story and your kind reviews.

11.) Eliza 101

Greystone Manor- After Midnight

Jason, Max, Milo and Francis filed through the front door as was common practice for the four of them. Sonny's office was door was open as Jason called on the way to let Sonny know that they were on their way over to him.

"Gentlemen," Sonny said as they walked through the door.

"Sonny," Jason said before gesturing towards Francis, and adding, "I called Cody, he's on his way in with Spinelli. We're all going to have a nice chat regarding a certain WSB agent that goes by the name of Eliza Hardy. Funnily enough, this agent looks a lot like my ex-fiancé Elizabeth Webber."

Sonny looked up startled at that information, "Ex-fiancé? I didn't know you two were ever engaged to be married?"

"You're surprised by that, but not by the fact that she's a WSB agent? We'll address that later. With regard to our engagement, well you see it was a relatively short engagement, because not a minute after the love of my life, _my ideal_ , my everything finally said yes to marrying me, Michael was shot, which in turn caused me to break the engagement to Elizabeth; breaking both her heart and mine in the process. So we're going to clear the air to find out just what the hell is going on. Why is it that she knows who's dirty and who isn't in our organization? Also, how is it that my sweet, beguiling Elizabeth now possesses a License to kill inside that infamous organization?" Jason questioned.

As Jason was talking they didn't hear Cody and Spinelli entering, "I believe I possess some of the answers that you seek, Stone Cold."

"I know that you do, but first I want to hear from Francis," Jason said as he looked at the guard pointedly. "You and I go back a long way Francis, so I should have no problem getting my questions answered."

"Ask whatever questions that you have and I'll tell you what I can, but before I do I would like to preface this with the fact that I have always been loyal to two entities, one being this organization."

"And the other?" Sonny asked.

"Elizabeth," Francis answered without hesitation, "That isn't to say that I've ever told her our business. It's just that…Jason, you have a way of coming going from Elizabeth's life in a way that has left her exposed to enemies of yours without even meaning to. I know that you've done that to protect Elizabeth, but more often than not you've left her to deal with the fallout all on her own. Elizabeth has a strong spirit, but she's a sensitive person, who tends to have to go through everything alone."

"You think I don't know that? I know that I've hurt her, but she hasn't been the only one hurt along the way," Jason said trying to justify his actions mostly to himself. He knew that Elizabeth had suffered.

"I know that you know how much you've hurt her, but it didn't stop you from doing it."

"You think it's okay to have more than one loyalty?" Sonny asked Francis.

"Ask Max," Francis said before clarifying what he meant, "He's loyal to you and to Carly. The difference is I don't have a crush on Elizabeth. I've cared about Elizabeth since she was 18 years old. She's like a little sister to me, and no offense to you and Jason, but not one of either of your women that you've had me guard _since_ has inspired such devotion. In the past, Elizabeth was kind without expectation of getting anything in return. She was all heart. The women you've chosen instead are barracudas."

"You say that like she's changed so much. She's got a badge and a gun, but I would wager that she's still the same Elizabeth," Jason said crossing his arms.

"She has changed that much," Francis stated before looking at Sonny, "You've met with the new Elizabeth tell Jason that she hasn't changed a bit."

"She's different Jason. You saw how she rescued Michael, Francis, and Johnny Zacchara. You think the old Elizabeth could do what we all saw her do. She's still a good person, just different. She can kill without compunction. The old Elizabeth would never have considered doing that," Sonny said.

"That's not entirely true. She killed a man in order to save Sam, right before Jacob was kidnapped the second time. Why did you meet with her?" Jason asked.

"She dropped off some information regarding people in our organization that we needed to look into. She was right. They were dirty. She also wanted to let us know that she killed Ritchie, he was working with Anthony Zacchara's men. Said that she handled him herself," Sonny replied leaving out Morgan's accident.

"Did she say why she didn't bring this information to me?" Jason asked his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I tried to ask her about you, and she said that wasn't there to discuss you," Sonny answered.

While they were talking Spinelli set up the computer and connected it to Sonny's large screen, "Jason this is the footage of what took place at Karpov's building. The first floor has audio and visual, but Karpov's floor only has visual. The elevator has visual too! I think you should see it. It shows the Maternal One in a different light."

 ** _Audio Visual Footage Karpov Building first floor- Night that Eliza saved Carly._**

"This is the first floor of Karpov's building," Spinelli said giddy as a school girl clapping his hands in excitement.

"Yeah we can see that. Is the footage that exciting?" Sonny asked looking at Cody.

"It's pretty bad ass. This chick is killer, and I'm just glad she's going after the other guys, because I'm pretty certain we couldn't stop her if we wanted to," Cody answered with a bit of a chuckle.

The men turned back to observe.

 _"_ _Can I help you?" the bellman asked._

 _"_ _Da Beeg Man upstairs request innocent Ruh-ssian school girl to play patty-cake wiv, no?" Eliza said as she fiddled with her wig, tilting her head wantonly in the process._

Elizabeth came into complete view, "Is she dressed like a prostitute?" Jason asked angrily.

"Karpov's into young looking hookers. Got her in the building didn't it? Men are suckers for a pretty lady who isn't wearing a lot of clothing," Cody said trying to stick up for Liz. Honestly, he thought Jason was pretty smart except for in his love life. 'Any man who let a woman like this go was riding on the idiot train,' Cody thought turning his attention back to the camera.

 _"_ _Let me check the log book," The man said. The man had nearly made it to the counter, but Eliza sped up and preformed a silent kill on him, breaking his neck effortlessly while throwing one of her Kunai knives with exactitude at the guard near the elevator, piercing his forehead and frontal lobe._

"Holy Shit," said Milo

"I know right," said Spinelli, "She's so bad ass!"

 _"_ _Dumb and dumber are down for the count," Eliza said to Georgie through the ear piece._

Jason noticed the seriousness to her voice. She didn't sound like the playful flirt he used to know.

"She's talking to someone in her earpiece. I bet its Anna," Jason said not knowing Georgie was alive.

 _Eliza walked over to the elevator, removed the knife from the guard and punched the button to go up in order to hitch a ride._

"I've edited the footage so that everything is now streamlined, so we'll see everything just in the order of how it happened from the beginning to the end. It's so epic. The Maternal One rocks."

The men looked at the video footage of Elizabeth on the elevator, she was starting to undress. Angered by this Jason instructed everyone to look away. Even though he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to turn away from what she'd become.

 _Elizabeth removed her clothes, and started putting on a one piece jumpsuit, like kind that she had on when she rescued Michael, Johnny, and Francis. She was lean, but she was all curves too, and still as beautiful as ever._

 _She zipped up the one piece black fighting suit and got her utility built on with duel fire arms and several clips, knives, and other nasty trinkets ready to go (Think Black Widow from Iron Man 2)._

"You all can look now. Spinelli, Cody, this is the last time you get to look upon when Elizabeth when she isn't dressed."

"Oh that's rich," Francis said.

"What was that?" Jason asked affronted.

"You didn't turn away," Francis said, "You don't want her, but you don't want anyone else to either."

"That's not true. I've always wanted her, and I will always want her. My world…Our world isn't safe enough for her," Jason said.

"Well, I think she's proven repeatedly that she can pretty much handle anything," Francis fired back.

The men turned back to the screen waiting to see what Eliza would do.

 _She placed on her eye mask and the "Ding, Ding," from the elevator chimed signaling her arrival. With her trusty blade ready, Eliza exited the elevator with great speed. Stabbing the one guard from behind, he quickly fell. She ran to the other guard but he'd already grabbed his gun, and fired off a round missing Eliza completely as she stealthily got out of the way. Reaching for the other guard, Liz knocked the gun away from him with her left hand while simultaneously jumping up and bringing down her elbow on the parietal part of his skull, cracking it instantly. The man's head flew back as he fell to the floor. Liz took shelter behind a rectangular statue, drawing both her firearms in each hand_.

The men simply watched in awe as the small, spritely woman before them laid down an incredible smack down on the unsuspecting guards. Jason's mouth was slightly open. 'How had his Elizabeth become like this?'

The footage showed the guards creeping up the hall.

 _Elizabeth rounded the corner and popped off two shots hitting the two men that lined the front of the corridor. They fell like lead. She shot the next one on her left, and dodged the gunman on her right, before she got two shots in on him, one to the abdomen and one to the forehead. The next shot came out of nowhere from a goon in the back of the corridor, but she moved her head in the nick of time, jumping against the side of the wall firing off two rounds and killing two of the guards one on each side. She wasn't firing wildly but she quickly found herself out of ammo. In a crazy move that was a testament to her newly acquired genes she managed to pull out two clips and change them midair, but that didn't stop the bullets from flying at her, so she slid to the ground spreading her arms out as her body did a complete 360, and shot her firearms sideways killing three of the guards instantly. As she stood, only one guard remained, at the far end of the corridor. The poor fool was hiding behind a book cart, and was missing every shot. Suddenly, she ran forward, and flipped over the cart, landing behind the pitiful man. He looked shaken. Eliza started talking to the scared man._

"Jesus," Max said, "She's incredible. She took out their guards with ease."

"Did you see how she unloaded reloaded both guns at the same time. I've never seen anything like it," Milo stated.

Sonny noticed that Elizabeth was now talking to last remaining guard, "We can't hear what she's saying." Sonny said.

"Yeah, that's because there's no audio," Spinelli explained. "He just kept cameras up to keep his men honest, but he didn't want anyone listening in."

 _After a minute of conversation, Eliza grabbed the man's wrist feeling his pulse vibrating trying to determine if he was lying to her._

"It looks like she's trying to determine if he's lying to her," Max said, "Smart."

After a little more conversation, the men saw Elizabeth directing the scared man before her down the hall, but that wasn't the most interesting part. They watched as her indigo eyes illuminated before them and she opened her mouth to reveal her canines grow in anticipation of being fed.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Jason asked, "What's happening to her?"

"Looks like the Maternal One is a Vampire, Stone Cold," Spinelli said stating the obvious.

 _They watched as both Elizabeth and Karpov's scared guard walked toward a back room thanks to Spinelli's editing. After a minute she knocked him out cold, then appeared to consult her earpiece and then knock down the door, effortlessly._

 _Once Elizabeth entered that room they could see her talking to Carly. In typical Carly fashion, she had to argue even with the person rescuing her. Then they watched as Elizabeth knocked out the window, take Josslyn in her arms and have Carly climb on her back, and then jump out the window. Elizabeth jumped with no fear, Carly not so much._

"Francis, has she been working for the WSB the whole time?" Jason asked hurt.

"What?" Francis asked, "You're kidding right?"

"You saw her. What is she?" Jason asked.

"Elizabeth, has become a bioweapon as a result of the toxic ball. She was recruited by the WSB, by her mother Anna, while she was…."

"While she was what?" Jason asked.

"While she was recovering from her being exposed to the toxins from the toxic ball. According to Elizabeth the toxins were formulated with her in mind. Unlike the other victims in the O.R., her body assimilated the toxins and she changed into something else."

"So she was coming to tell me she was pregnant two years ago and that she was faking her death along with the boy's and presumably Audrey's," Jason said angry.

"No, well yes, actually it was Anna that faked her death. I suspect," Francis said.

"But Liz helped." Jason said.

"No, that would've been impossible." Francis said.

"Why is that?" Sonny asked curious.

"Because she was dying when I found her in your parking garage. The day you escorted her out," Francis said frantically trying to make Jason and Sonny understand.

"When was Liz dying and why wasn't I informed?" Jason said in an uproar.

"It was the last day that you saw her. You remember how I was late to the meeting?" Francis asked.

Jason shook his head in confirmation before adding, "I recall you were tardy to the meeting, and that Sonny gave you grief for it."

"That's because on my way up, I found Elizabeth beside her vehicle bleeding out. From what I found out later on were two stab wounds to the chest."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Jason asked.

"She tried to call you but gave up when you didn't answer, so before she passed out she instructed me to call Anna Devane. She begged me not to call her an ambulance and Anna agreed. Anna called Robin, then she gave Elizabeth a shot of pure adrenaline and she woke up. It was startling because she was still bleeding out profusely, but she managed to get up and look at me with the most beautiful set of amber eyes that I'd ever seen. She hobbled over to the car and her jacket had been opened when Anna checked her abdomen for injuries. It was then that I noticed she was pregnant," Francis said, "And Anna instructed me not to say a word and go along with anything that was being reported. Then I made it to the meeting and heard what you had to say regarding Elizabeth and figured you didn't care."

"That wasn't your decision to make," Jason said.

"Really, you were telling Sonny that you had ended it with her, and you'd been harsh with her. I had just seen her bleeding to death before my eyes. What about your comments would make me think you cared about her?" Francis asked.

"I was trying to…" Jason started.

"Protect her. Yeah, I know," Francis ended.

"So the little girl? Who's the father? Elizabeth and I both have blue eyes," Jason said trying to take in all that hurt, most of which he caused.

"According to Elizabeth she's yours," Francis said.

"Her eyes are different. Show him Milo," Jason said.

Francis took the phone from Milo. He smiled as he gazed at Elizabeth's three beautiful children.

"See her eyes are different, they're amber," Jason said.

"So are Elizabeth's these days depending on when you catch her. My guess is that Isabella's are the same way. See Elizabeth's eyes change color depending on whether or not she's recently fed. If she's recently fed then her eyes are amber. If she's hungry they're blue. At least, that's how she explained it to me."

"That's what she told me too," Sonny explained.

"So the baby girl is mine?" Jason asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, you idiot. Isabella is yours," Francis said, "And according to Elizabeth so is Cameron. She said that was a different story for another day. Maybe you could ask Robin. She might know how that information came to be.

"Cameron? Mine? As much as I want it to be true, that would be impossible. He has dark eyes like Zander," Jason said.

"Didn't Alan have dark eyes? Doesn't Edward have dark eyes? Like I said, Elizabeth has suffered a lot, it's not a leap to think that someone would hurt her. That's all she's ever experienced from this town."

Sonny added, "Carly met Isabella the other night. Said the little girl is 100% Elizabeth, except for this cold stare that she does. Anyway, she said that she announced herself as Eliza Hardy's and Jason Morgan's daughter."

"She's so big for how old she should be?" Jason said trying to do the math in his head without an exact date to work with.

"She's a little vampire, so maybe she'll grow faster," Spinelli said.

"Isabella, huh? How could she keep this from me, again?" Jason asked.

"I don't think she trusts the people you surround yourself with," Francis said, "In particular, Sam."

"Well if anyone had a reason not to like Sam it would be Elizabeth, but she said she was willing to forgive Sam."

"She probably was willing to forgive Sam until she stabbed her in the parking lot of the towers and then you shacked up with Sam," Francis said.

"Sam didn't? She couldn't." Jason said in disbelief and shock at what he was hearing.

"Well according to Elizabeth, Sam did, and don't for a second think that she isn't holding that against you. She told me directly, that she's purposely avoiding you. That if you think you're getting near her children, while Sam is able to roam free it'll never happen. You've seen what Elizabeth's become."

"Why didn't she tell me sooner?" Jason asked.

"I imagine because right after the stabbing happened Elizabeth went into a coma for four months. At that point, no one knew who attacked her. Robin told me that she came out of her coma toward the end of July," Francis said before continuing, "Elizabeth said that Anna and Robin placed calls to you but you never called them back. She saw the records."

"I never got a call from either one of them, or I would have taken it," Jason said.

"Beep, beep," Spinelli's computer chirped.

"What is that?" Sonny asked.

"I was trying to find out more about Fair Elizabeth's whereabouts the last two years. There's a facility not too far from here. Elizabeth disappeared on February 27th of 2009. I have footage of Elizabeth that more or less confirms what the ever loyal Francis has been saying," Spinelli said.

"Really?" Cody asked.

"I finally got access. There's a whole bunch of video files. Some of them are video logs and some are motion activated. The second one starts on February 27, 2009, near midday. We're lucky too it's audio visual. Do you want The Jackal to click on it?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Will do Stone Cold," Spinelli said as he clicked on the link.

 **Video Footage from February 27, 2009 – The Day Elizabeth was stabbed.**

The lights were dim in the building, and what came over the screen was Footage of Anna and Robin carrying an unconscious Elizabeth through the door.

Jason observed as Robin and Anna lay Elizabeth down on the table in the room. Robin started to remove Elizabeth's clothes so she could get a better look at the wounds.

"You gentlemen don't need to look," Jason said.

"Then you don't either. She isn't yours remember, you'd dumped her that day. I know this is a violation of Elizabeth's privacy but I for one would like to know what the hell happened to a woman that I consider a sister, so I will not be looking away. When I see I will let her I will let know that I saw the footage, and that I'm sorry I wasn't there for her," Francis replied.

Jason merely crossed his arms and continued to look on as Robin continued her examination.

 _"_ _Someone definitely didn't want Elizabeth to make it," Robin said with tears coming to her eyes as her hands started to shake, "These puncture wounds are so deep. Anyone else and they would already be dead."_

 _"_ _It could've been anyone," Anna said as she opened up the side hatch on the healing pod, "Alright, the machine is on." Anna walked over to where Elizabeth was laying and started to remove her jewelry, and help Robin in removing the remainder of her clothes._

 _"_ _My money is on Carly or Sam," Robin said as she removed Elizabeth's pants, leaving her underwear in place, and some of her modesty still intact._

Hearing this angered Jason for some reason. The last two years had been a lie, 'If Sam did this. Then she'll have to pay. How could I let this happen to her?'

 _Anna helped get Elizabeth's bloodstained blouse off, and left her bra in place. Then Anna pulled out a chunk of Elizabeth's hair by the root._

Jason blinked in anger and then thought, 'Why anyone hurt her like that, Elizabeth was already stabbed? There was no need to rip out her hair.'

 _"_ _Jeez, Mom. What did you do that for?" asked an irate Robin._

 _"_ _Staging a crime scene later," Anna said before continuing, "Now, let's get her in the tank." Carrying Elizabeth much the same way they did before, they moved her into the tank onto a seat and adjusted her breathing mask. Robin, then left the tank and Anna sealed the door. As the tank filled up with the synthetic DNA solution, Elizabeth's form started to float, and the chair sunk into the machine as if it never existed in the first place._

"The hair evidence from the crime scene. Anna planted it," Jason said shaking his head.

"She put up a fight for her life alright, just not on the side of the road," Sonny said recalling the news reporter's words from two years prior.

 _"_ _How long do you believe that she'll be in there?" Robin asked._

 _"_ _It's hard to tell with two different viruses competing for dominance in both her and the fetuses' systems. My guess is anywhere from two days to two weeks. I'm not really sure," Anna answered with as much certainty as she could._

"Two viruses?" Jason asked only for Robin to clarify a bit further what Anna meant.

 _"_ _Once she has the baby, we'll able to administer a full dose of the toxin or venom. I'm still trying to decide on what these pathogens are, but I don't want to put a strain on the fetus. The pathogen has adjusted well to both their DNA, but the fetus is going to be stronger than Elizabeth in no time. The fetus was subjected to these pathogens at just the right time for development, and the pathogens seems to be replicating in rapid succession. When Elizabeth gives birth we'll administer the full dose of both of the pathogens and that should make her invulnerable to these types of injuries in the future. All we can do now is wait," Robin stated._

"Spinelli, I want you to find out what Elizabeth and my daughter were subjected to," Jason stated.

"Your daughter?" Francis asked, "15 minutes ago, you weren't sure she was yours. Now she's your daughter."

"Francis, this has been a lot to take in. Now that I know they're all alive. I'm going to work on reclaiming them."

Francis shook his head, and looked back at the T.V. monitor and thought 'That might be easier said than done.'

 _"_ _Are you going to be here for a while Robin?" Anna asked her daughter._

 _"_ _Yeah, I can stay for the next few hours. Why?" Robin asked._

 _"_ _We need to stage an accident and abduction, and I need Audrey Hardy's help. I need Elizabeth's Cell phone," Anna said walking over to the Elizabeth's purse, before adding, "I'm going to drive out to your neighborhood and call her grandmother from there."_

 _"_ _Why there?" Robin asked._

 _"_ _Cell towers. I turned her phone off on the way here. I need to make it seem legit, like Elizabeth is calling her grandmother. Just whatever you hear along the way I need you to go along with it for now. If you feel you have to tell Patrick, I'd like to brief him here so that he understands the urgency of the situation. His medical opinion may come in handy too."_

 _"_ _Say no more, I understand Mom. Patrick will want to know. Elizabeth is one of his closest friends and favorite nurse," Robin said, "Truth be told, she's everyone's favorite nurse besides Epiphany."_

Jason smiled at that, 'Elizabeth really was everyone's favorite. He couldn't blame Francis for being loyal to Elizabeth. He definitely envied him that. He'd failed her when she needed him most, and from her point of view he took up with the enemy. This was going to be a long road to redemption.' He looked back at the monitor as Anna and Robin finished their conversation.

 _Anna smiled at that, "Look after Elizabeth, Robin. She is your little sister after all."_

 _"_ _I will Mom. I will,"_

Spinelli paused the video.

Jason turned to Spinelli, looked at him and said, "When you're not trying to figure what pathogens Elizabeth and Isabella were exposed to, I want you to find relevant dates I want to see the footage of Elizabeth when she gets out of this machine, when she gives birth. I want all relevant data."

"The Jackal is on it," Spinelli said.

"In the meantime, let's go pick up Sam and take her to a safe house."

"You can't do that," Carly said from the doorway.

"This doesn't concern you Carly," Jason said.

"Like hell it doesn't. Eliza asked me to help her and you're not going to derail her shot at retribution where Sam is concerned. This is a lot bigger than Eliza's stabbing."

"What is with everyone calling her Eliza now, I know that's her alias, but..." Jason started to ask.

"One of the other women who works with Eliza told me that after she died, and came back, Elizabeth chose not to go by her full name anymore, and shortened it."

"As part of her alias?" Jason asked.

"Maybe, but as it was explained to me, Eliza was so hurt by the fact that you moved on with Sam, that she never wanted to hear the name Elizabeth applied to her again. Something about the way you used to say her name broke something in her. She goes by Eliza now."

Jason's eyes teared up at the thought of how much pain he'd caused Elizabeth, "I still think we should pick up Sam. I want her questioned."

"If you do this, any chance you think you have of getting back with Elizabeth will be forever shot. She wants her retribution against Sam and so do some of the other people that Sam has hurt. It's not just Eliza's interests. She has a plan. Don't ruin two years in the making, with a short-sided interrogation. Monitor Sam with your most trusted guys, but I'm telling you don't take her to a safe house. You denied her retribution with Courtney and it cost Eliza more than you know don't make the same mistake with Sam."

Jason thought about it for a minute, "You know Elizabeth's plan?"

"Yeah, and the best course of action for the next few weeks is to live life like you have been. Take Sam to dinner. Schmooze her if you have to. Eliza is incredibly thorough, and her plan will work. I'm telling you for the sake of her and your children and the life you want, you need to follow Eliza's lead on this."

"Since when do you care about Elizabeth," Jason asked.

"Since her and I have an understanding mother-to-mother, and I realize now more than ever that I misjudged her horribly. I can own that. She didn't deserve the way I treated her, and knowing that I spent the last decade vilifying her at every turn when she was fairly innocent, turns my stomach. I have a lot to make up for. I might never be able to make it right, but I'm going to try and it starts with stopping you from exacting on revenge against Sam at this moment."

"Fine. Since Elizabeth is in contact with you, I'll expect you to keep me updated. I don't know if I'll be able to stomach Sam for any length of time."

"Sonny, maybe you could send Jason out of town on 'business,'" Carly said using air quotes. You could stay at your suite at the Metro Court or a safe-house."

"I'll stay at a safe-house and Spinelli and I will compile footage. I want to see just what I missed. I have to find a way to make it right," Jason said.

Sonny shook his head in confirmation.

"Francis, I want you and Cody monitoring Sam. Find out what you can."

"Eliza said Sam was the leak in your organization, build up your own case against her Sonny. You know how she likes to employ tears as a tactic for redemption," Carly said.

"You didn't think to mention it the other night?" asked Sonny.

"I was trying to find a way to work it in without ruining Eliza's plan," Carly said sheepishly.

"Looks like everyone has their work cut out for them," Jason said then he looked over at Cody, "Let me know when that bitch leaves my penthouse. I want to pack some clothes to have on me at the safe house."

"Will do, Boss," Cody said before standing up and looking Spinelli, "See you later Spinelli. It's been real."

"It was nice working with you two, Soldier of Silence," Spinelli replied.

* * *

Eliza had just boarded the plane at JFK that was bound for Taiwan. 'Let's get this over with, so I can get back home to my kids,' she thought while looking out the window. It was only 0500 so the Sun had yet to rise. 'Time to get another lethal toxin off the streets.'


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

12.) A Traitor in Her Midst

Three days later- General Hospital

It was nearing the end of his shift. The gifted neurosurgeon had a lot on his mind. Taking his right hand he brought it to his face and pushed his fingers up to his eyes trying to alleviate the tension. Bringing his right hand away from his eyes he opened his office door and slowly walked in. Then he flipped on the lights and jumped lightly not expecting to have anyone else in his office. Looking behind his desk, he was in shock, "El-Elizabeth what are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your favorite sister-in-law?" Eliza responded with a slight grimace.

"Well no I guess not. Is there something that I can do for you? Nice hair by the way, no longer sporting the blonde I see." Patrick asked.

"The change in hair color took me quite by surprise as well. I need your surgical skills," Eliza conveyed standing up.

"My surgical skill isn't all I'm known for, and you look surprisingly nice with dark brown hair," Patrick replied in a flirty tone, "What happened?" he asked tightening his jaw.

"I need you to remove a ruptured package of drugs from my abdomen. I thought you were the man for the job. How 'bout it? You want to see what's happening under this shirt? I would do it, but I'm pressed for time, and honestly it would take me a while to root around to find the drugs."

"I don't think your sister would approve at me looking at what lays under your shirt, Nurse Webber. Although, I saw a lot of you when you were in that tank. Why not go to Alan?" Patrick asked trying not to stifle a laugh.

"Pshhh…She knows I'm not attracted to you in the slightest, but I do love giving you a difficult time. I didn't go to Alan because I didn't want to scare the kids in case they're awake. Plus, I need my sister to analyze this drug for me. Trying to kill two birds with one stone I suppose," Eliza said, "Can we go to one of the empty exam rooms?"

"You could at least take me to dinner first. I'm not that kind of a doctor you know," Patrick replied with a sexy smirk, while moving to the door and peeking his head out, "Follow me," he whispered and Eliza quietly followed.

"Just sit back on the table. Where's this drug pack located?" Patrick asked while getting on his gloves.

"I bet you tell all your patients just to sit right back on the table," Eliza said, "and the drug pack is located just under subcutaneous tissue in my lower abdomen, the parietal peritoneum to be exact."

"Been brushing up on medical terminology since your time away? I'm impressed," Patrick asked thinking that was an unusual spot.

Eliza smirked then added, "Pfff…Hardly," while rolling her eyes, "Everything has changed. I know more now since this I've been exposed to this drug and have accessed some of the deepest parts or my brain as a result."

"Alright, lay back on the table and I will get a local anesthetic and a scalpel and we'll take a look," Patrick said.

Eliza grabbed his hand and stopped him before saying, "Don't bother with the local. Just get the scalpel because the pain won't be much for me to handle."

"Are you sure, because it would be nothing to get you the anesthetic to relieve you of some pain?"

"Thank you, Patrick, but no. Let's just get this done. I need to make a brief phone call. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Patrick replied rubbing the area with antiseptic and Betadine that lay on the surgical tray next to them.

Eliza pulled out her phone and dialed Anna. The phone rang twice before Anna picked up, "Devane," Anna answered.

"It's me. I'm back in pocket," Eliza said.

"Did you stop the shipment?" Anna asked.

"Not quite," Eliza said in a clipped tone as a Patrick was cutting into the dermis.

"Damn it, Elizabeth. You know how dangerous this drug is," Anna replied disappointed in Eliza's response.

"I couldn't stop the shipment. The sedative your guy administered to me to help me lower my defenses made it impossible to be anything but be a good little mule for the first 12 hours of that horrible experience. Let's just say that it's been a harrowing 60 hours. I know where the other mules are headed, and the packages entering the U.S. are in much greater number than you anticipated. I will come in to debrief you in a little bit, and I will need Georgie to back me up." Eliza said giving a longer response.

"Where are you now?" Anna asked.

"I'm in transit," Eliza said giving a somewhat flippant response. Honestly, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Anna. It may have been wrong but she felt betrayed by her after she'd been ambushed not but four days ago.

"You're lying," Anna said running her hand through her hair and lightly pulling it in frustration.

"I'm a spy. That's literally what I do for a living. Are you really that surprised? Are you telling me that you've never lied?" Eliza teased back.

"Elizabeth, I can tell you're in a rather cheeky mood," Anna replied, "I just need you to chivvy along,"

"I'll meet you at the office in the next couple of hours," Eliza said hanging up the phone as Patrick was pulling out the package.

"How much of the drug is left?" Eliza asked as she made a face at what should've been incredibly painful.

"About 400 grams. What is it? I've never seen a substance that looks anything like this before?" Patrick asked.

"It's a manufactured version of CPH4?" Eliza said, "How long will it take to exit a normal person's system?"

"CPH4 or 6-carboxytetrahydropterin synthase is released during the 6th week of pregnancy in minute amounts. For a fetus, it packs the equivalent power of a hydrogen bomb, and allows the fetus to grow rapidly over a seemingly small amount of time. If this drug truly is CPH4, and over 600 grams was released into your blood stream then presumably you wouldn't have a lot of time if you're human, but seeing as how you're not human, I truly don't know how any of this will turn out. My guess is at the very least that it will open up neuro-pathways for you. In theory, your brain could operate at 100% of its capacity."

"Interesting. I'm sensing that I may die and have to reanimate for this to fully assimilate into my body. Not looking forward to that. Yeesh. Well thanks Patrick. Can we separate 30 grams of it to take to Robin, I bet she would love to get her hands on this."

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be a problem. Let me close you up first." Patrick said getting out a small baggie and filling it up with 30 grams, so that his wife could analyze it the CPH4. Then he took out the surgical thread and needle to start making the stitches.

"Is she working today?" Eliza said not really feeling Patrick puncturing the skin. She just felt a tugging sensation, 'odd,' she thought.

"Yeah, she's midway through her shift. She'll be thrilled to see you. I don't think you realize just how much you're missed around here." Patrick said.

"I miss working with the both of you too!" Eliza said, "But this spy business has become a way of living I suppose."

"I heard through the grapevine, the grapevine being Georgie, that you, she, and Emily have acquired a new business. So it would seem that spying isn't the only way to live," Patrick said finishing up the stitches.

"It came at a price," Eliza said thinking back on the arrangement with her mother. "I'm going to take that sample to Robin and I'll take the remaining portion to mommy _dearest_ ," Eliza said while getting up and grabbing the package, "Thank you for your help, Patrick."

"No Problem," Patrick said cleaning up his surgical table, "I really miss you as my surgical nurse, you used to clean up the table for me."

"Poor Patrick has to do the menial tasks on his own. Whatever will you do?" Eliza replied playfully, "Later."

"Later, Brat," Patrick replied. 'God, I miss having her around.'

Eliza made her way out of the room, down the hall, and to the stairwell unseen, "I can't find him anywhere," the voice said from around the corner.

Eliza's ears perked up. She knew that voice. They couldn't see her from the inside of the stairwell.

"Jason and the nuisance are missing," Sam said into the phone.

From her distance, she couldn't hear who was on the other end of the phone line, but she could take a wager, it was either Helena or Jerry Jacks.

"I haven't seen Jason in three days. He's been out of town on business, and I think he took that brat Spinelli with him," Sam spoke into the phone.

It grew quiet again as Sam was listening to the person on the other line.

"Pff…You try following along to what that kid is saying. Everything he says sounds like it's coming from a different century, or it came of the Starship Enterprise," Sam complained.

'So much for loyal friend. Gee Sam why don't you tell us what you really think,' Eliza thought.

"What do you mean one of the packets is missing? Those drugs are too expensive to have go missing," Sam said growing quiet before speaking up again, "Well then. We'll need to move the shipment up, but that means we're going to have to take Sonny out."

It grew quiet again, 'Okay, now I'm going to have to get to Sonny. Geez, doesn't this woman ever take a break from trying to kill people? She's almost as homicidal as Helena,' Eliza thought.

"I'm going to do this myself, because we know that Karpov isn't up to the task, and neither is AZ. It's all on me," Sam said before she was interrupted, "Look I'll do it tonight at 7:00 PM. I can't afford for this to go wrong. You want the drugs to come through so you can test them on your mules and whatever mutants you're creating in your super-secret lab and I want Jason to lose everyone he places before me. Sonny doesn't allow drug shipments in his lanes. We need him gone. Plus, by the end of this Jason will do anything to protect me because I'll be the only one left. It's time he made me the priority. Then he and I can build the family that I always imagined we would have. Especially, now that Elizabeth and her spawn are out of the way. I'll do it at his house. Two to the chest and one to the head. I want him to know it was me."

Eliza shook her head, 'What an evil bitch. I will enjoy getting to kill her,' She decided to run to the lab, because she had no time to lose. Peeking around the corner she walked over to the lab. It looked like Robin was in and thankfully, she was alone.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Eliza said from the doorway breaking Robin's concentration.

"Eliza!" Robin said looking up from her microscope, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Look, I can't stay long, but I need a favor from you. I need you to analyze this baggie for me when you get a chance."

"Well hello to you too," Robin said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know that was a weird way to say hello. It's just been an awful week, and I need your help."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your recent job out of town?" Robin asked.

"Maaaayybeeee," Eliza said to Robin. Robin responded by rolling her eyes as Eliza then said, "If you want me to say _no_ I will," Eliza said in a playful tone.

" _Fine_ ," Robin responded petulantly, "Will you be home tonight?" Robin asked.

"No, I have to save someone from Sam tonight."

"Who is it this time?" Robin asked.

"Sonny," Eliza said sticking her hands in her jean pockets.

"I'd never thought I would say this about another living person, but I will be glad when you finish her off," Robin said.

"Me too. About the substance in the baggie?" Eliza asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Robin said.

"A synthetic version of CPH-4," Eliza responded.

"CPH-4? Where did you find this?" Robin asked.

"It's better if you don't ask that question. I just need to make sure that it really is the substance that I was told that it was. Will you do this for me?" Eliza asked.

"When do you need the results by?" Robin asked.

"Next few days. It's not life or death," Eliza said not wanting her sister to worry, "Oh and one more thing before I go."

"Yes, oh needy one," Robin responded jokingly.

"I would like it very much if you got in touch with Brenda. I have a project for her that she might like," Eliza answered.

"Does this have to do with your new business acquisition that a certain cousin we have in common told Patrick and me about?"

"Yes," Eliza said while nodding her head in affirmation.

"I'll give her a call. It's not dangerous is it?" Robin asked worried for her friend.

"Her part won't be too dangerous," Eliza said, "Just give her my number, please."

"Fine. Do I at least get a hug out of this?" Robin asked.

Eliza smiled and walked over to Robin closing the distance, "I suppose. You're so hard to please."

"Deal with it," Robin said hugging her sister tighter.

"Okay, okay," Eliza said pulling back, "Call me later tonight. If I can answer we'll talk okay. Something is on your mind. You can't fool me."

"I'll call you tonight," Robin said letting go.

Eliza turned to walk away, "See Ya later hot stuff."

Robin simply shook her head. Elizabeth had changed so much in the last 2 years. Some days her personality was barely recognizable, but when she was with her children the old sweet Elizabeth would emerge. 'This new personality, while playful, had blanketed over her old personality. Probably in an effort to mask the heartache,' Robin surmised silently.

* * *

General Hospital Stairwell-

Eliza took a look around no one seemed to be around, then sniffed the air. It appeared that no one was around so she dialed a number that she'd recently memorized because of Morgan's health crisis. After one ring the phone was answered.

A male voice was on the line, "Pozzulo's, this is Charlie speaking?"

"Charlie, is Mr. Corinthos in?" Eliza said as she was making her way downstairs.

"Who's asking?" Charlie asked irritated.

"A friend," Eliza replied nearing the exit to the stairwell.

"That's not good enough," Charlie replied.

"Tell him it's Morgan Corinthos' Day Camp Teacher, Beth." Eliza said shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll tell him," Charlie said.

* * *

Polluzo's back office.

"There's just so much that I didn't know," Jason said, "I've reviewed some of the footage. She went through a lot man. Saved members of my family. Dealt with everything alone, including Audrey's rejection after she was chang…"

The knocking on the door interrupted Jason and Sonny's conversation.

"Sorry for the interruption Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan, there's a call on line 1. Said she's a friend of yours. Said that she's Mr. Morgan Corinthos' Day Camp teacher, Beth," Charlie relayed.

"Thanks, Charlie. Please shut the door on your way out," Sonny instructed and Charlie complied.

"I didn't know that you were on a first name basis with the Camp instructors?" Jason questioned.

"I'm not. That day camp teacher, is Elizabeth. I'm gonna put her on speaker," Sonny said just stay quiet.

"This is Sonny," Sonny said as he placed line one on speaker.

"Took you long enough," Eliza said.

'My God that's Elizabeth,' Jason thought with tears brimming his eyes.

"How's Morgan?" Sonny asked perturbed.

"Good of you to ask. He's healing. His vitals are strong. It won't be too long before we take him out of the healing tank. That's not why I'm calling," Eliza said irritated.

"Why are you calling? Your paperwork for Deception is with Diane."

"You're in danger. I'm on my way to you. Can you clear out the restaurant? Tell your staff they need to leave. Make something up?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I can. How long do I have?" Sonny asked.

"Well, as soon as I'm away from these cameras I should be able to break into a sprint, and I should be to your restaurant in the next 5 to 10 minutes. Do you think you can handle your end of my request?"

"I'm sure even someone like myself can meet your demand," Sonny replied. Jason simply shook his head.

"And before you go…Jason, since I know you're listening in, you may want to get better at holding your breath when you're listening in a call," Eliza said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Pozzulo's Restaurant 7 minutes later.

Eliza had arrived a minute before. No cars remained in the parking lot as she made her way over. This was her moment of truth. She couldn't believe it. She was going to see Jason for the first time. 'Lord, I know that technically, I'm Satan's spawn now, but please give me strength. Don't let me do and say things I'm going to regret,' Eliza prayed hoping that someone would help her deal with her anger.

Eliza reached for the door and opened it carefully. Sifting through the various scents Eliza quickly picked out Sonny's cologne and followed it all the way to the back. The door was open.

"Knock. Knock, Mr. Corinthos," Eliza said making her way into the room, not even acknowledging Jason's presence.

"Elizabeth, so nice to see you again," Sonny said leaning back into his chair.

Eliza was doing her level best to keep her eyes on Sonny. So far she was succeeding, "I hear a third heart beat nearby Sonny," Eliza said quirking an eyebrow.

"Max is here. He just locked up the front," Sonny replied, "Can I get you something to drink from the bar?"

"Do you carry blood on tap?" Eliza asked smirking at Sonny.

"I'm afraid we don't carry your beverage of choice; Health inspectors and all. You understand?" Sonny replied trying to be as obliging as possible. It was hard to believe someone so tiny could create so much havoc.

"W-Would you like to take a seat Elizabeth?" Jason asked pulling the chair away from the desk. 'Please look at me,' Jason thought in anguish.

Eliza ignored him, or at least she tried. Jason smelled so good. At least he smelled the way she remembered him. She looked at him coolly, then turned her attention back to Sonny.

"There's a shipment that's going to come through tonight. What time is it supposed to come through?"

"Why would I tell a WSB agent that information?" Sonny asked drumming his fingers lightly across his glass of brandy.

"Because this WSB agent, is the only friend you've got that's powerful enough to thwart what's about to happen to you. Unless of course I'm wrong about you and you're big on dying," Eliza said.

"Just tell her Sonny," Jason said hoping to gain some traction with Elizabeth. Still she chose not acknowledge him.

"What are you leaving out? You said I was in danger. Danger from what or who?" Sonny asked.

"You mean from whom and I thought it should be obvious by now that Sam is the threat. She means to kill you tonight. I think you should disappear to one of your safe houses."

"Can't some of the men have told her about them," Sonny said bringing his hand up to his jaw and stroking it.

Eliza finally turned to Jason and asked, "What about our old safe house Mr. Morgan? Does she know about that?"

Jason swallowed hard blinking once, "I-uh"

Eliza held up her hand and shook her head 'no', "I get it. I was dead after all. Why would anything between us be kept sacred? I mean you used to take me to a place where you met Robin, and then when you and I didn't work out you took that bitch Courtney there. I know nothing is sacred to you."

"Hey watch your mouth about my sister," Sonny said.

"Your sister! Your Sister?" Eliza said leaning across the desk while grabbing Sonny's tie with her left hand in the process and yanking him forward leaving him totally at her mercy.

Jason moved over to the desk stunned and tried to pull Eliza off, "Watch it," Jason said not liking how the situation was progressing.

Eliza used her right hand to administer a palm heel strike to Jason's sternum. He flew back into a nearby hutch as a result.

"Stay out of this traitor," Eliza said to Jason. Turning back to Sonny Eliza added, "Sonny, your sister jumped off a boat in freezing temperatures and lost her and the Traitor's baby. Then she found out that having more children would prove difficult. At the same time she developed a drug habit and was insanely jealous that _said_ Traitor and I remained friends despite everything. So out of pettiness she decided that she would seduce her husband. Since the traitor was miffed about the loss of the baby, but still wanted to get laid he chose to wear a condom not trusting that flighty no good harlot that you call a sister completely. She collected his genetic material and paid to have it frozen at GH. Still high on drugs she decided to hit me with her car and while I was unconscious at GH she had me inseminated with the traitor's genetic material with the intention of killing me and stealing my child. Do not ever tell me what I can and cannot say about your retched whore of a sister. If she were alive, I'd rip out uterus and ovaries with my bare hands and set them on a spike as an example of how you don't want to fuck me over. You'll find my need for revenge knows no bounds and that includes a certain level of depravity. What she did is tantamount to rape, not to mention conspiracy to commit murder. Although that last charge is probably not a crime you yourself are terribly concerned with. If you remain unwilling to cooperate I will settle for ripping out your kidneys and setting them on a spike, because we both know that you don't have enough balls to make the kind of impact that would scare others from acting out against me."

Jason watched as Elizabeth laid into Sonny. He was shocked at just how strong Elizabeth was and how mean she'd become. Jason finally realized what Carly meant. This Elizabeth was dangerous, assertive. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't slightly turned on by the display of force.

Sonny chose to mull over what was being said. He conceded that Elizabeth wasn't wrong in her dislike for his sister, so he decided to answer her. "Fine, I'll cooperate. The shipment gets in at 11:00 tonight."

"Was that so hard?" Eliza asked letting go Sonny's tie rather roughly, "I know that I don't need to tell you this but if I think for even a moment that you're trying to dick me over, my offer to rip your kidneys out while you're alive, still stands. Don't fuck up."

"So what's the plan?" Sonny asked.

"Well…."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

Okay everyone, thank you for the kind reviews. This chapter and the next one will have Jason and his posse observing Elizabeth and her coven over the past few years. The setting is Sonny's house and Elizabeth is on her way to the Taiwan. This is three days before Jason and Liz's meeting at Puzzole's from the last chapter. I like to jump around to keep the story interesting. Thanks again for all of the feedback and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13.) Lensing Perspective

-It's the day after Eliza was assaulted by the three Volturi members. She's now on route to Taiwan.

-Greystone Manor- Jason, Sonny, Francis, Carly and Spinelli are present.

"So I've isolated relevant dates based on their labeling. It looks like the WSB is monitoring Elizabeth and her daughter's health. They videotaped Elizabeth's entire life."

"What do you have pulled up there?" Jason asked looking at Sonny's big screen TV.

"This is a link to the footage that shows when Elizabeth exited the tank on July 25, 2009. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes," Jason said feeling conflicted. He was seated in chair that was placed in front of the large TV.

The video footage before them began to roll. Before him he could see Anna and Robin run into the room look at the strange machine that Jason had seen in a previous video. There was a loud alarm sounding from the machine. He watched as Anna and Robin began to speak.

" _I can't believe it. She's finally awake!" Robin exclaimed._

 _"_ _I know. I was starting to think this day wouldn't come," Anna replied, pressing a button on the side of the machine._

 _"_ _Oh, wow. So that button drains the healing fluid?" Robin asked as her hand splayed across the glass trying to give her sister comfort._

 _Once the apparatus was drained, Anna unlocked the side door and opened the machine up. Robin grabbed a towel._

 _Elizabeth slowly moved from the machine. She hadn't used her legs in months, so it was a slow process. As she emerged from the machine she came into the camera's view. She was completely emaciated. Her hair had grown long and stringy._

"My God. What happened to her? She looks so malnourished," Jason asked out loud to no one in particular.

"That machine probably didn't provide a ton of nutrition and the baby would have used Elizabeth's limited resources…at least that would be my guess," Carly said from her seat on the couch.

 _"_ _Here, wrap this towel around you," Robin said placing it over Elizabeth's bony shoulders._

 _Elizabeth looked down in awe, "H-How long was I in that machine?"_

 _"_ _You've been in there for nearly 5 months Elizabeth," Anna said._

 _"_ _Is the baby okay? My boys, what about my boys? Does Jason have them?" Elizabeth said as her eyes teared up._

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa, whoa," Robin said, "Hold on. The baby is fine. We've been able to monitor the baby from that machine. Heart rate is normal, and for some reason the baby is growing at nice human pace. We're thinking that the baby may not have been altered that much by the toxins, but there's still so much we don't know."_

 _"_ _That's good news. What about Cameron and Jake? Are they with Jason? Is Jason here? Can you get him?"_

"Pause this," Jason said to Spinelli.

"Sure thing, Stone Cold," Spinelli replied.

Jason turned to Carly and Sonny. "Robin said that she called me. She told me that morning after you were returned by Elizabeth and her people. Elizabeth asked for me. She asked for me. I just don't get what happened."

"As much as I despise Robin I can't imagine her not calling you if she said that she did. You know how Robin feels about honesty, Jason. Hell, we all know how Robin feels about honesty," Carly stated, not believing that she was actually defending Robin.

Sonny nodded in agreement, "Robin wouldn't make that up."

"Turn it back on Spin so Jason can get his answers," Carly said, looking at the youth.

Spinelli didn't reply he just did as commanded by the Valkyrie sitting behind him, as they all turned to watch.

 _"_ _Oh Elizabeth, Robin and I placed a couple of calls to Jason, but he hasn't responded," Anna replied._

 _"_ _Not responded," Elizabeth said shaking her head, "He knows we're alive right?"_

 _"_ _No, Elizabeth. We don't believe that he does. I've tried to reach out to him, but he's been busy. He hasn't returned my calls and if he's been by the hospital then he didn't come by on any of my shifts. Patrick hasn't seen him either."_

 _"_ _Maybe you both are using the wrong number. Did you try Pozzulos? Jason often changes his cell trying to avoid monitoring by the police. This is important. How can Jason still not know? He may not want to know about me, but I know that he'd want to know about Jake," Elizabeth said._

 _"_ _We're not using the wrong number, and we've tried all those places with no avail. Jason simply hasn't responded," Anna answered._

 _"_ _I can't believe he wouldn't care? That's not like Jason. Even if he doesn't want me he wouldn't abandon his son. He just wouldn't. We have to keep trying?" Elizabeth said upset._

 _"_ _We will, but you have to promise not to. Do you remember who attacked you in the parking garage?" Anna asked._

 _"_ _It was Sam McCall. She stabbed me in the chest. I saw her do it in the reflection from the glass of my window and as I fell to the ground."_

 _"_ _I knew it," Robin said walking over to the counter to grab Elizabeth some clothes, "The bathroom is just over there, so you can change."_

 _Elizabeth grabbed the clothes that Robin brought her and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Flipping on the light she started to cry as she looked in the mirror._

 _"_ _Elizabeth?" Anna questioned as she walked to the bathroom._

 _"_ _I don't even look like me anymore. I'm so thin and pale. The baby it's using all of the nutrients that I produce. I never looked like this with my other pregnancies. Good Lord, am I crying tears of blood?"_

 _"_ _You are. Your body is changing and your tear ducts no longer produce normal saline. Instead, when you tear up you're going to cry bloody/saline, I'm sorry to say," Robin answered._

 _Elizabeth removed her clothes but from that vantage point Jason couldn't see the damage inflicted by their unborn child. Robin and Anna were also blocking the view. A minute later Elizabeth came back out changed into sweats._

 _"_ _Who in the world picked this outfit out?" Elizabeth asked._

 _"_ _Patrick," Robin said._

 _"_ _The sweats are fine. I'm not sure the lacy thong is currently going to work given my current condition. I'm gonna need something more than tooth floss up my rear, and frankly I'm in no mood to deal with this."_

 _"_ _I'll pick up so more underwear for you soon, alright," Anna said._

 _"_ _Yeah that's fine. I'm not trying to be difficult. I just can't imagine trying to spend the remainder of my pregnancy wearing that….On to more important things. Since, Jason is decidedly unavailable or uninterested, where are my boys?"_

 _"_ _They're staying at the other end of the compound. Audrey's been taking care of them. We faked all of their kidnappings. We've had a tutor come by to assist Cameron with his work. He's very bright, Elizabeth. You should be so proud. Jake is doing well too. You'd already taught him his number up to 15 and the alphabet. He's counting up to 35 now, and he can read small words," Anna answered._

 _"_ _Wow, so everyone thinks that, what? That we're dead or kidnapped," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you for all the help you've given my family. Have the boys seen me yet? In the tank, I mean."_

 _"_ _No, we thought it best to show some pictures of you resting in the machine, when you first went in," Anna replied._

 _Robin simply observed Elizabeth content in taking in her form from a medical perspective._

 _"_ _It's probably for the best that I don't see them until I have the baby," Elizabeth said._

 _"_ _Why is that? They'll be so happy to see you!" Robin said speaking up. "They've missed you terribly."_

 _"_ _Look at me, Robin. I look frightening. I don't look like me at all. I look like I've been dead for months. I can't scare them like that. No, I'll wait," Elizabeth argued stubbornly crossing her bony little arms._

"She thinks I'm uninterested," Jason said heartbroken at the thought that she'd finally given up on him. It was hard to take in and yet he'd inflicted this on both of them.

Spinelli paused the footage and looked down and thought, 'The poor Maternal One has been through so much.'

"Let me get this straight. You threw her out of her apartment, and apparently Robin and Anna tried to reach you," Francis said, "Whatever message you thought you were conveying at the time, it certainly wasn't welcoming. Of course, she thinks that you don't care. Who wouldn't? I certainly don't. This isn't just any woman you threw from your life, like Courtney or Sam. This is Elizabeth, and whether anyone here wants to acknowledge it or not, I've watched you unintentionally toy with that girl for 12 years. Always using the danger to pull away from her. You broke her with that excuse Jason. I've spoken to her. She really feels that you were never in love with her, that your proposals were all about getting access to Jake."

"Well if we're being fair, she didn't tell him about Jake, and she kept him from Jason," Carly said trying to stick up for Jason.

"Part of that's true Carly, except who was it that told Jason he wasn't the father. It was you wasn't it?" Francis said.

Carly merely looked shocked and tried to shrink rather unsuccessfully in her seat.

"Elizabeth told me all about it," Francis said,

"Why does she confide in you so easily then?" Jason asked.

"That's great question Jason. Let's examine the answers, shall we?"

Jason stood up from his seating, crossed his arms, and ticked his jaw, "You're free to proceed at any time, Francis."

"Elizabeth can trust you with everything, except her heart. How many times have you promised to care for her only to pull away in the end?" Francis asked.

"I asked her to marry me three times, and she said no two out of the three times," Jason replied, "Seems to me she didn't love me all along."

"You're a damn fool aren't you?" Francis said heated.

"I don't like your tone," Jason said.

"Frankly, I don't care. You need to hear this. Why do you think she said no the first two times that you asked her to marry you?"

"She loved Lucky," Jason said.

"No, that's not why. She loved him but she wasn't in love with him. She said no the first two times because she respected your relationship with Sam. Another reason was do you remember what was different about the third time that you asked Elizabeth to marry you, besides her saying yes?"

"No, not really. Michael got shot which changed everything," Jason said as he ran his hands down his face.

"I can tell you why Elizabeth finally said 'yes' to your third proposal," Francis said.

"Oh please do tell all knowing one," Jason replied petulantly.

"You finally told that woman that you loved her when you were asking," Francis replied. "I had never seen her so happy, but you trampled that didn't you and for all the people in this room. Of course there was all the verbal insults that she's endured from Mrs. Jacks, from Courtney, and from Sam. And when they weren't attacking her about you, Lucky and Lulu came in and finished the job."

"None of those are my prouder moments," Carly responded crossing her arms defensively.

"Only because she saved your butt and now you feel bad," Francis replied to Carly. Then he turned his penetrating gaze to Jason and asked, "So I ask you Jason, what about your broken promises and neglect were supposed to convey love, warmth, and a genuine interest in her? She didn't ask you to give anything up, just to love her, and the fact that you couldn't or wouldn't choose her has broken her utterly."

"I know I hurt her," Jason said.

"Jase, I don't…Eliza told me that I was right. That you never loved her. That you were only with her because of Jake, and that she had to wake up to that reality. The fact is that I was wrong in how I dealt with her and now Eliza doesn't believe that you ever cared for her beyond friendship."

"God, what a mess. That's not true. I love her more than anyone in this room," Jason said glaring harshly at all of them.

"I didn't realize the connection was that deep both ways. No wonder she didn't want to talk about you during out meeting in the limo….The good news is she's alive Jason, so you still have a chance to correct this, man." Sonny said optimistically.

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli asked trying to get his master's attention, "I have a date here that's labeled Labor Day, it's August, 29th 2009. Do you want me to access it?"

"Yes," Jason replied as he stalked back over to the chair and sat down.

"I sped it up to when she comes back into the room. She leaves briefly with her walker, and comes back not but two or three minutes later. The angle of the camera is positioned right at her bed," Spinelli explained.

 _Elizabeth slowly strode into the room with the aid of a walker. She drew the curtains, shut the door and laid down on the small hospital bed that had furnished in her room. Lining herself up, she gently fell back onto the bed, and cried, and cried. She hadn't cried this hard since the courthouse._

 _"_ _Jason never loved me. He never loved me," and after a minute of quiet contemplation she let out a wail that was so heartbroken with its echo and cacophony that lingered in the room. Crying to the point of hyperventilation her body finally broke and her labor started to commence. Her uterus started to detach from the wall, and Elizabeth let out a scream._

"What's got her so upset?" Jason asked clearly upset.

"Don't know for sure but wasn't that about the time that you were in Mexico with Sam. That's when you rekindled your relationship. Maybe Elizabeth heard about it." Francis said.

 _"_ _Anna," Elizabeth screamed._

With Elizabeth's scream, Jason returned his attention away from Francis and back to the screen as did everyone else in that room watching.

 _Anna rushed in having heard her name, "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she turned on the lights._

 _"_ _Anna, you have to call Kelly Lee. My labor is starting. I think my water is broken and I can feel that I'm having complications. You…you have to call her."_

 _Anna dialed the number, but she had no luck, "It went right to voicemail."_

 _Elizabeth was clearly in pain and starting to sweat._

 _"_ _Try Robin, Anna," Elizabeth said with as much resolution as she lift her hand realizing that she was bleeding and all she could do was grimace through the pain._

 _"_ _Elizabeth's in labor. It's not going well, I can see blood… lots of it." Anna said pausing to hear Robin's response over the line._

 _"_ _Fine. Just get here. I have nothing to give her for the pain," Anna said._

 _After 10 minutes of heavy breathing, Elizabeth was barely hanging on. She knew that she'd lost nearly all her blood volume and that the baby was struggling to survive as well._

 _"_ _Anna, is the syringe with the full dose of the toxins nearby?" Elizabeth asked._

 _"_ _Yes, it's in that drawer over there across the hall," Anna said._

 _"_ _Grab that, a scalpel, and the bassinet," Elizabeth said._

 _"_ _O-okay," Anna said unsure._

"Oh don't tell me she's going to do what I think she's going to do," Sonny said.

"It looks that way," Francis said.

Carly was biting her nails. Just watching was bringing back uncomfortable memories of her own from when Morgan was born.

 _"_ _Hurry Anna," Elizabeth said as she grew listless._

 _Anna ran across the hall, grabbed the bassinet, put the scalpel in it, grabbed some fresh towel, and the syringe with the full dose toxins and ran right back into the room._

 _"_ _Anna take the syringe out and put it on the bedside table here," Elizabeth said in exhausted but authoritative voice. Anna did as she was instructed._

 _"_ _Unfold the towels around the bassinet," Elizabeth said. Once again Anna did as she was instructed._

 _"_ _Okay, this is my last set of instructions and you need to follow them to the letter. Look at the bottom portion of my abdomen. Trace the scar. That's where Jake's C-section scar is. I need you to cut along the same path."_

Watching this was hard, so Jason stood up and paced never taking his eyes off the screen. 'How could I let this happen to her?' The argument on the screen broke into his thoughts.

" _I can't," Anna said._

 _"_ _You have to or my baby will die."_

 _"_ _I can't do this to you." Anna said._

 _"_ _You have to," Elizabeth replied._

 _"_ _Not to you, I can't do this."_

 _"_ _Damn it, Mom! Yes, you can and you will," Elizabeth said exhausted._

"She's so stubborn," Sonny observed out loud.

"All real mothers are." Carly defended.

 _Anna looked up astonished, "How did you know?"_

 _"_ _Now's not really the time," Elizabeth said grasping at Anna's hand for purchase._

" _When you get my baby out, you can administer the dose. Okay? Just cut along the line, then through the viscera, then through the uterus. You'll have to pop the rest of the sack more than likely, and you'll have to yank the baby out. Once the baby's out, and the umbilical cord cut, you'll have to administer the_ _shot to my chest with the syringe. I won't last long once you start cutting me," Elizabeth said giving her final orders._

 _"_ _There's no pain medication."_

 _"_ _I know, but-but my baby's in distress. I can feel it. Get my baby out, and we'll deal with rest later."_

"She's about to go through a surgery without meds, and she's not even afraid," Sonny said in awe.

"Elizabeth is never afraid for herself," Jason said as he watched the screen.

 _Anna carefully moved the scalpel down to the surgical scar from when Jacob was born. Her hand started shaking, "I-I don't think I can do this to you," Anna said._

 _"_ _You don't have a choice, now start cutting. G-Get my baby out NOW!" Elizabeth shrieked in pain and fear._

Elizabeth's obvious anguish was having a real reaction on Jason.

 _Anna gained her nerve back as she sliced Elizabeth's skin and then through the subcutaneous tissue. Elizabeth gripped the railings on her bed biting her bottom lip in the process. When Anna got to the visceral tissue Elizabeth let out a blood curdling scream in agony, "Hurry Anna."_

"This is too much. I should have been there. How could I let this situation get this out of control," Jason said while running his hand through his hair.

For such a tough guy, Francis broke down in tears at Elizabeth's screams, but he wasn't alone.

"Poor Elizabeth. She must have been so frightened for her baby," Carly said then turned back to the screen.

 _Anna cut through her uterus and the sac therein, she reached in to grab the baby out. Anna grabbed a bloody mass. At first there was no noise, but Anna rubbed her knuckles lightly on the baby's chest and the little girl eventually let out a scream. Anna then cut the cord._

 _"_ _Elizabeth, you have a girl!" Anna exclaimed._

 _"_ _A girl, Jason and I have a girl" Elizabeth said looking at Anna with delighted eyes, the pain forgotten at the moment. Anna brought the baby girl closer for her mother to see, "Hello little one. So beautiful," Elizabeth said as she let out a few harsh breaths, "Isabella Rosalie, that'll…. be her name, after the Vampires that helped me," she said as she panted out._

Jason smiled at his only daughter. The fact that Elizabeth had uttered the phrase, 'Jason and I have a girl,' was not lost on him. He was in disbelief at what was playing out on the screen before him, and in that moment he realized that Elizabeth was dying before his eyes. The tears overtook the normally frigid enforcer.

 _Anna walked over to the bassinet to place the baby in it, when she looked over at Elizabeth, it was clear that Elizabeth stopped breathing. Anna cried and started doing CPR on her daughter, but then remembered the syringe next to the bed. Anna grabbed it and plunged it into Elizabeth's thoracic cavity. Now all she could do is wait._

"She died. Really died, and I had no idea," Jason said with tears falling down his face and a hand running through his hair.

 _Robin and Epiphany walked in, "You mean she's been alive this whole time?" Epiphany asked._

 _"_ _She was in a coma for most of it," Robin answered, "Good lord, Mom. You couldn't wait for us?"_

 _"_ _She was in agony, and the baby was in distress. She demanded I get her out. I just administered the full dose of the toxin. She's not breathing. She bled out," Anna said in tears._

 _"_ _Well let's hope we can rely on the regenerative properties of the L-Virus," Robin said, "Epiphany, will you clean up the baby girl, and I will sew up Elizabeth's Uterus and incisions."_

 _Epiphany grabbed the baby and took her over to the sink. She grabbed the baby soap and started scrubbing the newborn. As Epiphany cleaned the baby of her grime, the little girl's eyes opened and she let out a coo._

"Spinelli, find out what you can on the L-Virus that Robin mentioned. I want to know everything."

 _Epiphany and Robin cleaned Elizabeth up on put her in the sweats that Patrick brought months prior._

 _"_ _Now what?" Epiphany asked, "This poor child is dead."_

 _"_ _The toxins will take about two days to work. She's dead now, but in two days her blood work indicates that with that much exposure to the toxin Elizabeth should reanimate on her own, completely healed. We need to leave her instructions on how to get blood from that machine and we need to get out of here."_

"So she really died, and at some point came back to life?" Spinelli asked as everything played out before them, "She's so badass."

Shaking her head, Carly leaned forward and smacked Spinelli in the shoulder, "Do you not see how upset Jason is. Now is not the time to act like a giddy school girl." Jason turned his attention away from Spinelli and Carly and looked back to the screen.

 _"_ _Why would you leave this poor dead child like this?" Epiphany asked._

 _"_ _Because Piph, when she wakes up, she's going to be starving and we will be a food source for her."_

"That's no joke," Sonny said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"The one time I met her since this happened she spent the entire meeting looking at me like I was a juicy steak."

Jason shook his head and looked at the screen.

 _"_ _What are you saying?" Epiphany asked._

 _"_ _I'm saying that our dear Elizabeth here is about to be a very different person. She wasn't able to experience the fullness of what she was to become because of her pregnancy. Now she's been administered a full dose, and she should be invulnerable to human injuries and illnesses. Just give her two days, and she'll be revived I promise."_

 _"_ _Bring the baby formula and some containers of that blood mom. We don't know she'll want," Robin added._

"Are they saying that my daughter may drink blood?" Jason asked slightly repulsed at the notion.

"She does drink blood, Jase." Carly said, "I met her. She drinks blood."

"You-you met her. Were you ever going to tell me?" Jason asked looking back at the screen.

 _"_ _Okay," Anna said following Robin's orders, "Epiphany is it?"_

 _Epiphany shook her head 'yes,' before Anna continued, "Will you hold her?"_

 _"_ _Of course," Epiphany said taking the baby and rocking her against her full chest. The baby remained very calm, because she was provided with such warmth._

 _"_ _This baby looks so much like Elizabeth, with dark hair and the blue eyes," Epiphany said as she took in her observations of the little girl._

Carly finally responded to Jason's question, "I was planning on it. This has been a difficult subject to broach, and Epiphany is right. Bella is an exact copy of her mother. She's a stunning child."

 _"_ _She's a fortunate little girl then, because Elizabeth is beautiful," Robin said then asked, "Mom, did Elizabeth get to see her daughter before she passed away?"_

 _Anna nodded her head 'yes' with tears streaming down her face as she sniffled and then said, "She did. She said that she was beautiful and she named her…"_

 _"_ _What did she name her?" Robin asked._

 _"_ _Isabella Rosalie," Anna replied._

 _"_ _After the vampires out west that skyped her on all the things she needed to know about being a vampire?" Robin questioned._

 _"_ _The very same ones. I guess they made quite the impression on her."_

 _"_ _I guess so," Robin agreed._

 _"_ _Alright, let's go to the other end of the compound where we can observe Elizabeth on camera from there and the boys can meet their new little sister. I've left her a note about the blood bags available to her. Let's hope she reads them before she decides to go on a hunt or something," Anna said as she, Robin, Epiphany, and baby Isabella made their way toward the door._

"Elizabeth named our daughters after vampires that helped her? Just how many of these beings are there?"

"We don't know," Francis answered.

"Another thing that bothers me is if Elizabeth is so impervious to injury why was she a guest at the hospital last night Carly, Francis? Any takers?" Jason asked.

"She had a meeting with other vampires and it turned violent," Carly answered.

"How violent?" Jason asked remembering who he now knew to be Elizabeth being carried over Francis' shoulder, "What happened to her?"

"What do you care? You threw her away," Francis asked.

"What do you mean what do I care?" Jason answered, "I love her. I'm always going to love her and want to protect her."

"That's just it Jason. You gave up that right when you threw her away, and even if you were going to step up and be her _man_ you can't because she's immortal and so are her enemies. You can't protect her from them. Only she and those like her can fight back. She can be harmed and regenerate. She can die and come back," Francis stated.

"I understand that she's changed. Don't you think that if I had known she was alive this entire time that I would have been with her? She means everything to me," Jason stated shaking his head in frustration, "We've gotten off topic. What happened to her last night?"

"I can't tell you. It's a violat," Francis defended or at least tried to but Carly interrupted him.

"She was raped, by two male vampires. That's all we know," Carly said.

"Why was she there?" Jason asked his voice revealing anguish.

"She went to the meeting in Anna's stead. When I was at her compound she asked me to reserve a boardroom for a meeting she was supposed to attend."

"You told me she took you to her office, not her house," Jason said back agitated.

"I get the feeling that she works from home. The property seemed large," Carly replied trying to save her ass.

"How did she handle the attack? This isn't the first time something like this has happened to Elizabeth," Jason asked.

"She handled it remarkably well, but her training has made her very cold. If she was emotional about it she didn't show that to us. She's maliciously witty and playful too. I think she does it to hide the hurt," Francis replied.

"Stone Cold, there's another link from about two days later. It's labeled "Newborn Elizabeth," Spinelli stated.

"Pull it up," Jason said.

"Sure thing," replied Spinelli

At first it was silent. On the bed lay, Elizabeth, the camera focused on her dead body.

 _"_ _Duh-da, duh-da, duh-da," the room echoed the sound of a heartbeat. It was slow and steady._

"Do you hear that? It went from radio silence to the sound of a heartbeat. Look the monitors are picking up a rhythm," Spinelli said.

"We can see that," Jason replied still shocked at how tiny Elizabeth looked on the bed. Seeing her dead was more than he could take. Out of everyone he knew she deserved this fate the least. 'Why couldn't I be a better man to her.

 _After a minute, Elizabeth's respiration could be heard._

 _The machine beeped because Elizabeth's heart beat picked up._

"Her heart just sped up," Spinelli said. The others nodded their heads confirming what he heard.

 _After a few minutes her breathing sped up as well._

 _Suddenly, it seemed she was healed, all visible signs of illness gone. Elizabeth's curves restored. Her emaciated body was no more, her skin was shimmering in the dim light of the room. Her face once taut and sunken in due to the toll taken by her pregnancy was restored._

 _Elizabeth's eyes began to flutter into consciousness._

 _Elizabeth's eyes opened and, no longer were they sapphire, now they were a darker illuminated indigo blue._

Jason, Sonny, and Spinelli were taken by how ethereal Elizabeth looked. Her skin was eerily beautiful and her eyes vibrantly blue. She'd always been beautiful but now she was the living breathing personification of the word.

 _Elizabeth lifted her hands to look at them and then focused in on the ceiling above her. Her vision was so much more acute. She could make out the smallest details of a vision chart from across the room. She sat up slowly and tried to gain her bearings. Her stomach let out a growl indicating her hunger. Looking down she noticed that she was no longer emaciated. She saw the mirror from across the room and attempted to walk over to it, but what should have been a normal pace for walking was a full on sprint._

"Uh, why did she run?" Jason asked.

"I don't think she meant to. She may move faster in this form. That might have been her trying to walk."

 _She stood in front of the mirror and took in her appearance. Her chestnut hair had grown and fell just below her breasts. Instead of having the stringy mess of strands before she succumbed to death, her hair was full and wavy. Her eyes were vibrant. She brought her hands to her face. Her skin was flawless and shimmery. She had actual curves, despite wearing the sweats that Patrick brought her. She was still lean, she was just curvier for some reason._

 _Her stomach let out a growl again and her hands went to grab it. "Baby," she said to herself, "My baby. Where is my baby?" she said mostly to herself and then looked around._

 _Elizabeth's back was to the camera but Jason could see Elizabeth clutching her abdomen in recollection. She'd given birth to a baby. Elizabeth turned around and noticed a note that lay near the bed. She walked to it at her new pace. When she finished reading the letter with instructions from Anna on how to get the DNA from machine she walked to the counter and grabbed two blood bags and then to the machine to fill them up._

 _Elizabeth sat down on the bed which was positioned in front of the camera. She placed the bag in front of her face, her teeth elongated and she could wait no longer as she bit into the blood bag. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she drank her meal._

"That's different," Jason uttered slightly disgusted.

"Says the mob, enforcer," Francis replied.

"You're going to have to get used to it Jason. This is one of the ways that Elizabeth and Bella eat," Carly defended despite the bile that was rising to her throat.

"One of the ways?" Jason asked, "Please don't tell me that Elizabeth and my daughter eat people," Not having a very accurate sense of what a vampire was.

"Well according to Eliza, she and Bella hunt deer mostly, and vampires drink blood," Carly replied.

Jason shook his head not believing all that he was seeing. His life the last two years had been a lie. Ultimately, he realized that he betrayed his family. 'How am I ever going to make this right?' Jason thought as he continued to silently chastise himself and when he was finished he realized Elizabeth had finished eating and had long since stalked around the room weighing her options. Suddenly, Elizabeth leaped with ease above the counter and appeared in front of the camera. Her eyes having now changed to a soft amber hue.

 _Elizabeth took the camera into her hands, "Robin, Anna, I know that you're both observing me from the other end of the compound. I've eaten and will not harm you. You need to meet me here, and bring my daughter with you. We have a great deal to discuss moving forward it's time to find out just what I can do, and it's time to start taking my revenge. Jason and Sam are going to have to pay."_

Hearing this Jason looked down hurt, but finally starting to understand the depth of Elizabeth's pain.

 _TBC- Thanks Again!_


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

Chapter 14.) Lensing Perspective Part 2

Greystone Manor

"She's going to make me pay?" Jason asked near tears while raking a hand through his hair.

"Wouldn't you?" Francis asked as they watched Elizabeth leap down from the counter and move around the room at incredible speed. She had just asked Anna and Robin to meet her in her medical suite at the private facility she'd been staying in.

"I would never want to get revenge on Elizabeth no matter what she did."

"Your heart wasn't the one crushed by neglect and disappointment, and to be fair she hasn't enacted any sort of revenge on you yet. She's stayed clear of you for the most part. In fact, when I've brought you up she's been rather standoffish. Right now you're a not someone that she spares a second thought other than going out of her way to ignore you. Her beef seems to be with Sam."

Jason turned away from Francis and looked back at the screen, "I never meant for this to happen. I really thought that by keeping my distance she and the boys would be protected; they would be safe from this life."

"You haven't learned a damn thing throughout the years. You shoved Liz away due to danger repeatedly and Sam too. It backfired both times, and with Sam it backfired spectacularly. Now she's out to isolate you so that you will only love her. She's gone after Liz and the kids, Carly and Josslyn, and Michael. It's clear that you have to stop dictating to the women in your life what's acceptable for them to handle."

"I was trying to save Sam after she'd been shot when I pushed _her_ away. As for Elizabeth, the possibility of her death was always something I couldn't bare. That's why I ended things with her," Jason said.

"Yeah, but Jase, what I don't understand is how you were able to forgive Sam for what she did when she watched Jake get kidnapped and hired those goons in the park?" Carly chimed in as she walked over to Jason and then added, "I mean you went after AJ and Faith for what they did to Michael and Kristina, but you turned around and forgave Sam after what she did to your own son. Hell, Robin told the truth about Michael and you barely spoke to her for nearly 7 years, and I know how you felt about her."

"I thought Sam wouldn't do anymore to hurt Elizabeth, because I was holding the evidence against her that could get her charged with accessory to kidnapping," Jason explained, "I assured Elizabeth that Sam wouldn't do anymore to us if she wanted to maintain her freedom."

"Do you realize how bad the optics look from Elizabeth's point of view?" Carly asked, "You chose to be with a woman who came after your son. She sees the fact that you fought to keep her away for the purposes of her protection as an actual preference for me and my kids, Sonny, and Sam. She believes that your proposals were only about Jake, especially the first two, which I know the first one was. You know when you found out that she was pregnant and you proposed without knowing who the father is, and she turned you down…I should've realized then that Elizabeth wasn't the user that I was painting her as."

"A fact that until recently, you enjoyed driving home that particular point as I recall," Francis said pointedly to Carly.

"You think that I don't know that, Francis? I know that I tortured Elizabeth, and the sad thing is that it was out of pettiness. I mean, to her credit she gave as good as she got, but she never started the arguments," Carly admitted.

"Well, at least now you have the grace to recognize how wrong you've been," Francis replied shaking his head.

"I just don't understand how you managed to forgive Sam for what she did to Jake and Cameron. I mean do you and Elizabeth understand how lucky you are that Sam never found out that Cameron is yours."

"Yeah, we're lucky," Jason said, "but how did they test that to find out his paternity, against Jake?"

"Umm, that could be it or maybe against…umm…Alan."

"Alan? My father died," Jason said.

"Sort of, let's just say that he's a lot like Elizabeth and your daughter, and Emily and Georgie," Carly said, "He's the one who dropped me off here the other day."

"You mean they're all alive?" Jason asked, "How?"

"I don't really know the particulars on that. I know that Eliza staged a rescue. That's it," Carly replied.

They were interrupted by the footage playing out before them on Sonny's television screen.

 _"_ _You needn't be afraid. I assure you that my thirst is quenched. I won't attack you, Anna," Elizabeth said as Anna walked toward her._

 _"_ _You look so much better," Anna said as she slowly walked in the room. Bundled in her arms was Elizabeth's newborn baby, Isabella._

 _"_ _Thank you for saving my daughter's life."_

 _"_ _You have to promise never to scare me like that again," Anna replied._

 _"_ _Well I don't yet know the limits of my capabilities, but I'm fairly certain that I'm immortal, so I shouldn't stay dead."_

 _"_ _That really doesn't help," Anna replied._

 _"_ _Can I hold my daughter now?" Elizabeth asked with a smile with her arms reaching out toward Anna._

 _Anna shifted the baby so that Elizabeth could get a look at her for the first time. Eliza took her daughter from Anna. Elizabeth was shocked as she looked at her baby girl._

 _"_ _Wow, she's so alert. How long was I dead?" Elizabeth asked._

 _"_ _About a day and a half, a little over," Anna asked._

 _"_ _She's so developed. She's holding her head up on her own and smiling. She's so beautiful," Elizabeth said as Bella opened her mouth, "Oh my goodness, she…she has teeth. This is amazing."_

"That's my daughter," Jason said as watched Elizabeth hold their daughter for the first time, "She's so beautiful."

"She really is," said Sonny.

"Like a little Elizabeth and so smart too!" Carly said as they continued to look at the newborn on screen.

 _"_ _Robin's never seen anything like it. Press your forehead against hers," Anna said encouraging Eliza to mover her head forward slightly with a nod._

 _"_ _Okay," Eliza answered as she leaned her head forward. As her head moved towards Bella, the baby girl grabbed her mother with both hands, and it was clear that the two were communicating. After a few seconds the two pulled apart. Eliza looked up at Anna astonished, "What was that? What did she just do?"_

"What happened there? She's strong for her age?" Jason asked what Sonny and Francis were thinking.

"Well she's advanced in size for her age," Carly tried explaining as she turned back to the screen.

 _"_ _We're not sure but Robin and I believe she is transferring her memories to you."_

 _"_ _That's the sense that I got. She showed me memories of her birth. God I looked awful."_

 _"_ _You were dying, Elizabeth," Anna said as crossed her arms._

"She can transfer memories?" Jason asked in awe, "But she's so tiny. How is it that she can be so aware? That's amazing."

"I told you. She's a smart little girl. Well her and Emily's little girl seemed very bright."

"Emily…Emily has a daughter?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I met her and Bella the other morning. They both are beautiful little girls. Her name is Evie."

Jason simply smiled, but this was all hallow, because the events before him happened 20 months ago, and Elizabeth loathed him. It was a feeling that he never wished to endure.

 _"_ _Look Anna, we need to talk training. I need to be trained. I have vermin to kill," Elizabeth said gaining their attention back._

 _"_ _You still plan on going after Sam?" Anna asked._

 _"_ _And Jason too. Don't forget that traitorous bastard."_

Jason shook his head hearing this. 'What a fool I've been. I finally destroyed her.'

 _"_ _Sam I can understand, but Jason. I thought you were in love him," Anna replied confused._

 _Elizabeth walked over to the window as she held her daughter, "He chose Sam. He's a traitor. Especially, after everything she did to Jake. If he wanted that treacherous bitch, he should have said so from the start. It would have saved a lot of heartache from the very beginning. I won't go after Jason's business or Sonny's, but I want Jason and Sam's happiness destroyed the way they've destroyed mine. As it stands, you said you wanted to hire me as an agent for contract. Clearly, I'll need training. I mean I can easily kill a human but I think your agency is looking for actual skills beyond tearing the jugular out of some unsuspecting person. So where do we start?"_

 _"_ _Well, Robin is going to conduct a physical on you. Then we're going to clock your speed. Edward Cullen of the Cullen Coven, is their fastest vampire. He's clocked at nearly 55 meters per second. I'm interested to see where you'll fall on that scale."_

 _"_ _Should be interesting," Elizabeth replied._

"It finally happened. She really hates me doesn't she?" Jason asked Francis.

"It would seem that way," Francis said, "but perhaps it's just a cover for the hurt."

 _"_ _Knock, knock. Look who I brought," Robin said from the doorway._

 _"_ _Mommy," both Cameron and Jake yelled in unison as they broke into a sprint to get to their mother._

 _Elizabeth knelt down to greet them, "My boys! My babies. All three of my babies," Elizabeth said as she hugged her children tenderly. They all pulled back after a moment to look at each other. Elizabeth did her best not to cry remembering that her tears were bloody. She didn't want to frighten her impressionable young boys, "My how you both have grown."_

 _"_ _We gots a lot taller," Cameron said as he took his right hand and placed it over Jake's head proudly at their biological accomplishment.._

 _"_ _I know, baby. I'm so sorry that I was sick for both of your birthdays' too."_

 _"_ _They showed us a picture, Mommy. You were in a tank," Cameron said, "but you look so different now. You got's different eyes."_

 _"_ _Do I?" Elizabeth asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, usually your eyes are all blue, but now they're all yellowy," Cameron stated._

 _"_ _You wook pwiddy to me, mommy," Jake said as he touched her face tenderly with the sweetest smile. He looked so much like Jason that it hurt her to look at him, and sometimes he would look at her in the same fashion that Jason looked at her, when he pretended to love her. 'He's not Jason. Don't resent your child, Liz.' Working through her private thoughts Elizabeth answered._

 _"_ _Thank you sweetheart, I've missed you so much. You're so big, and you're using your words so well."_

 _"_ _I been working wif Gwams on my numbers and wetters," Jake said._

 _"_ _We both have, haven't we Jakey?" Cameron said._

 _"_ _Yep," Jake replied with a big smile._

 _"_ _I heard that you both were trying so hard. I'm so proud of all your hard work," Elizabeth said on the verge of tears, heartbroken that she'd missed so much of their lives._

 _"_ _Did you two meet your little sister yet?" asked Elizabeth._

 _"_ _Yes, she's cute but she's not a boy," Cameron said._

 _Elizabeth laughed, "No she's not. You'll have to be gentle around her for now."_

 _Jake gently patted her head, "Pwetty Baby!"_

 _"_ _That's right, Jakey! She's a pretty baby," Elizabeth replied._

 _There was a clearing of the throat, and Elizabeth looked up._

 _"_ _Gram!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran to her grandmother to embrace her in a hug._

 _Audrey held her arm out with her hand extended telling her to, "Stop! Elizabeth. I'm not staying long. Anna would you take the children out of the room. I need to talk to Elizabeth…Alone," Audrey said looking at Robin._

 _"_ _Fine," Robin said as she walked down the hall, shaking her head in anger._

 _Anna grabbed her granddaughter from Elizabeth, "Boys follow me."_

 _Audrey shut the door after Anna left. Elizabeth stood there confused as to what was going on. Audrey walked up to Elizabeth and smacked her hard across the face. "How could you?" Audrey asked accusingly._

"Ouch," Spinelli said shocked that the older woman would smack Fair Elizabeth.

 _"_ _What?" Elizabeth asked dismayed. In truth, the slap didn't hurt, but the reproof cut deeply._

 _Audrey held up two fingers, "Two children by that criminal, Elizabeth. What were you thinking? I know that you're now aware that you were adopted. Our family gave you everything, including the prestige of being a Hardy/Webber, and you threw it way to spread your legs for a criminal like_ _ **Jason Morgan**_ _. Not once, but twice. You are the mother of three bastards. All your children have criminal fathers. You're nothing more than a two-bit harlot. It would've been alright had he remained a Quartermaine. At least, that family is of worth and have principals they abide by. You lowered yourself and our family's ranking by connecting yourself to someone who chose to be so_ _ **inferior**_ _."_

"Audrey never could accept us. That winter I was shot, Elizabeth protected me against the entire town and all she got for it was grief," Jason said as he watched the confrontation and the hurt that Elizabeth was bravely trying to hide. He was caught off guard as Elizabeth started to laugh.

 _Elizabeth started laughing maniacally taking Audrey by surprise, "Oh Audrey, you poor pitiful petulant fool. I didn't sleep with Jason Morgan just two times. The first time Jason and I were together we spent the entire night together, and we had sex four times over the course of a night. I guess we were making up for lost time. At least that's what I used to tell myself when I was deluded enough to believe he actually cared. When Emily died we started an affair at my suggestion. I slept with Jason a few times a month for the better part of a year. We had a safe house that we met up at when the kids weren't around or when he had a spare moment. He proposed marriage to me on three separate occasions, although two of those times were admittedly obligatory. I was pregnant with Jake for the first two proposals. The third time he appeared to actually want to be with me because he had a genuine interest in me. That's what I used to tell myself. Like a fool I said yes to that third proposal, but then Michael Corinthos was shot followed by Kate Howard, and Jason didn't want to take the risk."_

"Four times?" Carly asked as she remembered, 'We only ever made it to round two.'

Jason didn't say anything, he merely decided to shrug his shoulders as he remembered their times together.

 _"_ _Well at least one of you came to your senses. I have it on good authority that he took up with that whore Samantha McCall. No less than you deserve for laying down with trash if you ask me, Elizabeth. I told you when you were 18 that a relationship with him would bring nothing but trouble and heartache, but you couldn't listen. You got rid of a good man in Lucky, and took up with a murdering scumbag."_

 _"_ Whoa, totally harsh," Spinelli said as Elizabeth went into her tirade.

 _"_ _Ah yes, Lucky Spencer, the inept boy who never grew up. Talk about low standards. Whatever Faison and Helena did to Lucky killed the boy we knew. He came back a jealous, childish, narcissist who doesn't even demonstrate basic competency in any particular area, besides being a fuckwit. He became a pill-popping drug addict with violent tendencies. He took up with Maxie Jones so he could score drugs off of her and fuck her all while he humiliated me by accusing me of being unfaithful around town with Patrick of all people, but in your irrelevant view he's the superior choice. He nearly shot Cameron and I. Despite how much Jason has wronged me, at the very least he didn't do that. Then there's Ric. Remember how much you loved him? What a catch remember? Except he almost killed me on three separate occasions, and when he wasn't trying to convince me of his deadly undying love for me he kidnapped a pregnant woman, so he could steal her baby. What a gem. Your first choices for me seem to have rendered similar results as my own."_

 _"_ _I can't believe that you would cuss in front of me," Audrey said astonished as she lifted her nose in the air, trying to exude unearned superiority._

 _"_ _Well believe it. Sweet, accepting, gullible Elizabeth died nearly two days ago, and she's not coming back. I think I like this new bitch far better, and as you've so eloquently pointed out, I never quite lived up to the Hardy/Webber standards. So from now on I think I'll explore my Scorpio side, and I'd watch out because Scorpios have a tendency to sting when they attack…Look, just tell me what is it that you want?"_

"Looks like Lizzie's back. That's the spunky brat that I've always adored," Francis said.

 _"_ _I'm leaving I'm going to stay with your sister. I will leave out what you've become. Sarah and I always had an excellent relationship, and we see eye to eye on a great many things," Audrey said._

 _"_ _Yeah, especially Lucky," Elizabeth said before she rolled her eyes, "Fine, if that's how you feel, you can go with my blessing. Be gone, but before you go you need to apologize for what you said about my children. How dare you call them names," Elizabeth said._

 _"_ _I refuse to take that back," Audrey said._

 _"_ Looks like a showdown at the Okay Corral," Sonny said completely fascinated with Elizabeth's change.

 _Elizabeth brought her hand up to her chin and stroked it thoughtfully, "Idiot, is your life really worth forfeiting? Do you honestly think that I will let you go after you spouted such hateful things without an apology? I'm a vampire and a zombie, a bioweapon. I'm infinitely stronger and faster than you. You're literally my dinner. Think about this for a second. Would you poke a bear in the woods?"_

"Dammmmmnn," Spinelli said, "Shot's fired."

 _"_ _No, I certainly wouldn't," Audrey stated as she lifted her chin and straightened her posture._

 _Elizabeth tilted her head and stared at the woman who she'd only known as her grandmother before she cracked a wicked smile. Her teeth protracted and amber eyes illuminated, "That's very foolish of you, but then again, as I'd already established that you're a fool. Don't you realize that the bear and I have something in common, and that something is you?"_

 _"_ _You can't frighten me," Audrey said._

 _"_ _Pity. Let's see if we can do something about that, shall we?" Elizabeth asked as she reached out and grabbed Audrey around the throat and jumped into the air, "How about now? Are you scared now?"_

 _Audrey was grasping Elizabeth's hand with all her might, but it wasn't enough to make a difference._

 _"_ _I'm sorr- I'm sorry," Audrey choked out in a whisper scared to death at dropping from what was only 10 feet in the air, but for an elderly woman it would've been a death sentence._

 _"_ _What I'm sorry? Even though my hearing is advanced I didn't quite hear what you said. Say that again," Elizabeth said with a smirk._

 _"_ _I'm Sorry," Audrey choked out again._

 _"_ _Very good," Elizabeth as she brought them carefully to the floor, "Here's what you're going to do. First, you'll tell both of my son's good-bye…nicely. You're going to leave and never return. You won't speak on what I've become, because I will track you down end your miserable existence if you do. Do you understand?" Elizabeth said letting Audrey go._

 _Audrey straightened out her shirt and said, "I understand perfectly fine what's expected of me."_

 _"_ _Good, now be gone," Elizabeth said as Audrey left out the door and walked to the exit. She bent down and gave the boys each a brief hug, then she grabbed her luggage and left._

 _Anna walked toward Elizabeth, with Bella in tow._

 _"_ _I've come to a decision Anna," Elizabeth said as she placed her hands on her hips._

 _"_ _Oh really. You have. Well what is it?" Anna asked while patting Bella's back and bouncing her granddaughter in place._

 _"_ _I'm going to change my name."_

 _"_ _To Elizabeth Devane or Scorpio?" Anna speculated._

 _"_ _No, I'm just going to shorten my name to Eliza and change my last name to Hardy."_

 _"_ _Why Eliza and why not change your name to Devane and Scorpio such nice English names."_

 _"_ _Because Elizabeth was weak and taken advantage of. The people I loved the most called me Elizabeth tenderly and with kindness, but they were the ones that plunged the knife in the deepest. That name only carries pain and burdens with it. No, Eliza's more appropriate, and I chose Hardy because it will piss Audrey off if I use it, and making her angry pleases me. Plus, I don't think it's good if the wrong people link us together Anna. Nope, Hardy will do nicely," Elizabeth said with a Cheshire grin._

 _"_ _Eliza Hardy it is then," Anna said as she swayed while holding her granddaughter._

 _"_ _Now then Anna, when can I start this training? I have places to go and people to kill," Eliza said._

"I guess that's why she came up with her name." Francis said.

Jason rubbed his hands across his face in exhaustion, "Yeah, well it's understandable since I'm one of the asshole's who plunged the knife in the deepest. What does it say about me that my betrayal along with Audrey's made her hate her own name that now she's decided to change it, because to hear it causes her pain. I'm screwed."

TBC- Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

Chapter 15.) She Belongs to No One

Vampire/Zombie= Vampbie (Yes, I made it up. Yes, it's pathetic….)

Setting: Sonny's Mansion. Johnny Zacchara has arrived. Sam thinks Jason is out of town. They're still reviewing footage, and make some interesting discoveries. Finding out just how far Eliza is willing to go. Liz is in Taiwan making her way back to town. This is day two of video footage.

 **"** **So I've reviewed certain dates and times. Does Stone Cold recall when a few files regarding the Fallen Goddess' nefarious deeds came up missing? We thought there'd been a breach but alas the Jackal couldn't prove it?" Spinelli asked as he walked into Sonny's kitchen.**

 **"** **Yeah, last fall. I remember," Jason said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.**

 **"** **You need to follow me. The maternal one has them or she did," Spinelli said as Jason brought his coffee with him and followed the young man. Johnny Zacchara followed behind the two.**

 **"** **So Francis filled me in. This is a crazy situation that you've found yourself in, and just so you know I have no clue what my father's been up to at his house. I just want to steer clear of that place if you don't mind," Johnny Zacchara said he followed Jason into Sonny's study.**

 **"** **We'll set up a room here, but you can't leave this place. I can't have Sam thinking that we're here," Jason said. Sonny had gone to sleep a few hours ago. Jason sent a text to Sam, and Spinelli made the text look as though it was coming from somewhere overseas in case she checked.**

 **He came to the couch that was directly in front of the screen that he'd been reviewing for nearly the last 24 hours. He'd seen Elizabeth training, videos of his rescued sister, his niece, his father, and Georgie. It was sort of an eclectic group of people, and yet they'd forged a strong bond in their small coven. There was also footage of his growing children. Right now the footage was paused with Georgie and Elizabeth in conversation.**

 **"** **Go ahead, Spinelli. Roll the footage," Jason said and Spinelli did as instructed.**

 **"** **This is an interesting way to catch up on all that's happened."**

 **"** **We're just getting some of the highlights," Jason replied.**

 ** _September 2010 – Video footage of Mansion on WSB Compound (No Eliza, Alan, Georgie, Emily don't know their every move is being filmed) around 4:14 PM_**

 _"_ _Oh, I don't know Eliza I'm new to this," Georgie said unsure as she paced around the living room in her Ghostbuster's t-shirt and tight jeans._

 _"_ _Come on. We need to get used to working together and this is the perfect way. I know that he has a safe and in that safe there's information pertaining to Sam's hiring of the two thugs in the park. I need that sort of leverage and if Jason's not going to use it then we should. It will only make our case stronger. Amelia is going to be here tonight, and I want to lay our case out for her. Plus, you need to practice as a lookout, and I desperately need a lookout."_

 _"_ _Where is this safe?" Georgie asked as she paced around room unsure if she should go along with this._

 _"_ _In their bedroom," Eliza responded raising an eyebrow and lifting her lips in a smirk. Georgie continued to pace for a minute giving it some thought._

 **"** **Damn these chicks are hot as hell," Johnny said as he perused the two beauties on the screen before him. 'Not a bad way to spend the day if I do say so myself,' Johnny thought.**

 **"** **You may want to watch your tone," Jason stated.**

 **"** **I'm sorry. So which one is yours?" Johnny asked**.

 **"** **The brunette there, planning to break into my safe. The honey blonde woman is Georgie Jones, Maxie's little sister, and thankfully not at all like Maxie," Jason said.**

 **"** **The one that died back in '07?" Johnny asked.**

 **"** **The Faithful Friend did not die. Her death was faked the Fallen Goddess and her evil Coconspirators. Just like the others, and Stone Cold, Maxinista isn't all that bad," Spinelli countered. Maxie, like his boss was an acquired taste and neither one was particularly fond of the other. Their attention was directed back at the screen.**

 _"_ _I don't know. I have a feeling that Anna won't like it," Georgie said ever the rule follower._

 _"_ _I'm sure she won't, but she doesn't have to know. I mean what is the point of being vampbie hybrids if we can't break the rules from time to time? Come on Georgie, I need a look out and it's inappropriate for me to ask Emily since I'm going to be breaking into her brother's home. Please!" Eliza said making a puppy dog face._

 **"** **Vampbie?" Johnny asked looking over at Jason who just shrugged.**

 **"** **The Maternal One means Vampire/Zombie Hybrid. She mentioned it in one of the other videos." Johnny accepted Spinelli's answer and decided not to interrupt for the time being.**

 _"_ _Fine. You don't play fair you know that?" Georgie said as she took in her cousin's pleading face._

 _"_ _Ah, you know you love me, Georgie," Eliza replied with a sheepish grin._

 _"_ _What's love got to do with it?" Georgie replied as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "What time are we going?"_

 _"_ _Listen Tina Turner, Traitor J and Samhoe are going to a romantic dinner up near us. He's taking her to the ruins that he likes to show every girl he courts. Me, Courtney, and Sam we all get the same tour. I have it on good authority that he's taking her there to make up for an argument that the two got into, about her becoming a mother."_

 **Spinelli paused the footage and looked at Johnny like he was crazy.**

 **Johnny had burst out in laughter at Eliza's response to Georgie, while slapping Jason on the shoulder, "Traitor J and Samhoe. That's hilarious. She really doesn't like you, man. She even has your dating venues and ideas pegged. Good luck gaining her trust. Might I suggest that when you go to win her heart back that you avoid the ruins."**

 **"** **Take your hand off my shoulder. That spot means a lot to me and I thought they would enjoy going. Especially Elizabeth because she was an art lover," Jason replied as it was clear that he was becoming annoyed by Johnny's presence.**

 **"** **Did it ever occur to you that it would be in poor taste to take every girlfriend you have to your special spot? It cheapens it for them," Johnny replied as he placed his hands in lap and shook his head.**

 **"** **I hadn't thought of it like that, but I could understand why it would appear that way," Jason said as he mulled over that particular error he'd made with all three ladies as Jason motioned for Spinelli to start the footage, "Continue, Spin."**

 **"** **Sure thing," Spinelli replied though begrudgingly as he admitted that the Mob Prince was correct in his assessment, while pressing the play button.**

 _"_ _The last thing anyone needs is Sam breeding," Georgie said with a shiver._

 _"_ _My thoughts exactly, and they say we're the spawn from hell. So the less than dynamic love duo are going to dinner at 6. And since the Sun is starting set earlier, I figure Jason will lead her out there and then they'll eat at a picnic he's set up. They'll screw and then they'll ride around on his bike. It'll give me plenty of time to enter the Penthouse and get into the safe._

 **Jason was fuming at Elizabeth's idea of what was to transpire between him and Sam, mostly because that's exactly how that evening last fall played out. Had he always been that predictable? Jason looked over at Johnny with loathing in his eyes, because Johnny sat quietly chuckling at Jason's expense. The whole couch was shaking because of Johnny's laughter. Jason lifted a pillow and slapped the young man across the face, and then turned his focus back to the screen.**

 _"_ _There's just one problem. What about Spinelli?" Georgie asked._

 _"_ _I already thought of that," Eliza said holding up her left well-manicured index finger, "He and Maxie are going to the movies. He won tickets for a Rom-Com and they're exclusively for this evening. Dinner arrangements were confirmed at the Metro Court."_

 **"** **How did she know that?" Spinelli asked out loud to no one in particular.**

 _"_ _Do I want to know how you know that?" Georgie asked._

 _"_ _This is Genie with Port Charles Local Attractions, and you've just won two all-inclusive tickets to see 'Love and Laughter' at 7:00 PM, at the AMT Theatre for September 18_ _th_ _. Would you like to confirm?" Eliza said in her best high pitch upbeat sales voice while shaping the thumb and pinky of her right hand into a phone shape and placing it to her head._

 **Jason who had just taken a swig of his coffee spit it out everywhere. He was trying hard not to laugh at Spinelli's expense, but with every video Jason was finding it difficult to contain his laughter. He'd forgotten that Elizabeth was a quick wit and a spitfire, something he sorely lacked in his life with Sam.**

 _"_ _And Spin bought it, just like that?" Georgie asked bringing her left palm up to her face._

 _"_ _Sucka...,"Eliza said in response before continuing, "So now that we know what Traitor J, Samhoe, and the Ace of Cyber Spaceballs are doing this evening, do you want to help me get more dirt on Sam?"_

 **"** **Whoa, not cool Maternal One," Spinelli said frowning at her joke.**

 **"** **Relax, she thinks we're all her enemy. It's only natural that she would be hostile if she thinks you're covering for Sam. Try not to take it so personally," Jason said trying to calm Spinelli down.**

 _"_ _Like I said before I'm in. I just can't believe how brazen you are."_

 _Eliza crossed her arms and replied, "When you've got nothing you've got nothing to lose."_

 _Just then two little girls came downstairs quick as lightning._

 _"_ _We'll leave in a little bit, but for now let's table this discussion," Eliza said as she bent down and picked up her sweet Bella. While the little girl was just over a year in age she looked about two and half years based on height and weight._

 _"_ _Mommy, mommy! Gwampa Alwin, taughted us how to pway a song on da piano," Bella said. For someone who was only a year old she spoke quite well._

 _"_ _My goodness, Bella that's wonderful! Evie, did you enjoy learning how to play the piano with your Grandpa?" Eliza asked her niece._

 _"_ _I sure did. I learned two new songs. Bells only learned one," Evie said to her aunt while spinning around the room._

 _"_ _Mommy, I'm so hungwy. I want to catch a deer. Pwease can we hunt a deer?" Bella asked her mommy as she grasped her face with both hands._

 _"_ _I don't see why not. Evie, darling are you hungry too!"_

 _"_ _I'm famished, Aunt Eliza. I would very much like to go hunting," Evie said._

 **"** **She's taking the children hunting?" Johnny asked alarmed.**

 **"** **They're part Vampire so they have to eat. They eat food too, but they don't get the same nutrients as my sons get," Jason said. He wasn't completely thrilled with how they ate but by all accounts Elizabeth kept their children fed and he couldn't fault the means especially when you consider the dietary restraints that the majority of them have.**

 **Johnny nodded his head as he tried to gain understanding, but was such an unusual situation.**

 _"_ _Alright you three, let's go get some deer. First one with a catch, gets a prize," Georgie said as the other three stalked out behind her._

 **"** **I'll speed it up to when they get back tonight," Spinelli said.**

 _WSB- Compound 9:05 PM_

 _The door opened and in walked Elizabeth and Georgie, dressed in all black. They even had black tactical paint on._

 _"_ _That was too easy. There's got to be a catch," Georgie said before adding, "Jason's famous for his security measures"_

 _"_ _It's called planning, Georgie. Traitor J's dating style is fairly predictable. Anyway, without Spinelli around to tell on us I'd say we did quite well. Now let's take a look at what we found."_

 **'** **Oh so I am predictable. Just great,' Jason thought.**

 _Elizabeth flipped open one folder and found the names of the men who came after her in the park. Spinelli ran a complete dossier on both, "Looks like one's name is Arnold Zank, and the other one is Jackson Trimone," Elizabeth said shaking her head, "We'll see if we can't track them down. Looks like they fled to Canada after Jason caught up with them and let them live. It's amazing really."_

 _"_ _What's amazing?" Georgie asked as she was looking over the files that Amelia had provided Jason when was on trial for Alcazar's murder._

 _"_ _It always amazes me how easily Jason will kill to help keep Michael, Sonny or Carly safe, but someone comes after what could have been his family at least by blood, and it's no big deal. Let 'em go. Forgive Sam. It's all unbelievable to me. It just further illustrates to me that neither my children nor myself really ever meant anything to him, and his kindness came as a sense of obligation. I'm not sure why I'm even surprised anymore," Elizabeth said to Georgie shaking her head in anger._

 **"** **That simply isn't true," Jason stated, "I should've never let you talk me out of killing them Spinelli."**

 **"** **But from her point of view it must feel that way," Francis said from the back of Sonny's home office having entered only a minute before.**

 _"_ _I don't know what to say about that. Eliza, I don't know Jason all that well, so I don't know what motivates him to kill the way does for a man like Sonny. What I can tell you is what I saw," Georgie said._

 _"_ _Oh and what did you see, Georgie?" Eliza said while looking at Georgie with pain in her eyes._

 _"_ _I saw two people who put everyone else ahead of their wants and needs and ended up losing each other as a result. What's worse is that there's children involved."_

 _Eliza listened straightening the paperwork. "It doesn't matter anymore. Jason moved on to Sam. It just further drives home another point."_

 _"_ _What point is that?" Georgie asked as she placed the documents back into their folder._

 _"_ _Something that I've known since I was a little girl, and that is that I was never quite worth it to anyone," Eliza said._

 _"_ _That's not true," Georgie said._

 _"_ _Yes, it is and I can prove it. Robert and Anna gave me away to protect me, but they eventually claimed Robin. Why was I so inconsequential? My adoptive mother despised me, so much so, that when they left for Bosnia to save the world they didn't even bother to tell me they were leaving. They left me with the Johnsons, who were on the surface, quite pleasant people. That was until I found out that they'd squandered the money that was supposed to last for my care for the next two years in a matter months. I found the last remaining $600 and booked it out of there so fast. Caught a flight from Boulder to PC at 14 years old, and came to stay with Audrey who was less than pleased to see me. And my sister Sarah, was already here because my family thought Sarah deserved to stay with family. She was important enough to be looked after by a family member."_

 **"** **I never knew all of that. I knew they left, I just didn't realize that they left behind with people they thought they knew. That's sad," Francis said.**

 **"** **I never knew the whole story either," Jason said starting understand Elizabeth's deep seated abandonment issues. He knew then that his actions had already compounded them.**

 _"_ _That's rough but that doesn't mean that they don't care," Georgie said._

 _"_ _Georgie, your mom was neglectful but she occasionally got in touch, and Mac was so hurt by your 'Death' that…well maybe if I had a parent who cared nearly as much, I wouldn't be the mess I am now."_

 _"_ _Come on it couldn't be that bad could it?" Georgie asked._

 _"_ _Georgie, at fifteen I was yanked off a bench, after Lucky stood me up for the Valentine's Dance. I was beaten and raped for nearly half an hour. The woman who called herself my Gram, initially wouldn't even acknowledge it even happened to me and refused to call my parents. Eventually, she relented and decided to let them know. Do you think they called me to ask if I, their youngest child was doing alright emotionally or otherwise? The answer is no. They didn't call. When we thought Lucky died, they didn't call and they knew that I was dating him. When I faked my death, but Gram knew do you think they ever called? No. Years have gone by births, birthdays, and deaths have occurred and not a single call. So when someone like Jason abandons me, it's not all that surprising, because every parent has already done that to me, and if my own parents don't care about me what does that say about the kind of person that I am? Robert knows that I know about him being my dad. Do you see Robert anywhere? I've died and come back, a monster, no parents and no relatives besides you and Robin actually care."_

 **"** **Dude, that sucks. Poor lady, no wonder she holds so much hostility towards you," Johnny said looking at Jason.**

 **"** **Thanks for the commentary, I've been waiting with baited breath to hear it," Jason replied with sarcasm.**

 **"** **No problem, I'm always happy to step in an offer my unsolicited opinion." Johnny replied.**

 _"_ _There's Anna," Georgie said._

 _"_ _True, but does she treat me like Robin?" Eliza asked and Georgie shook her head no, "Exactly. She treats me like the hired gun that I am. Think about this for a second. Sam a scam artist, whose greatest talent is to lie to the man she claims to love. She was parentless when she came to town. Alexis finds out that Sam is her daughter and within a year or two, there's a bond. I don't see that happening to me with Anna or Robert. Like I said, there's something about me that's just not quite worth it, but I'll be damned if I let my children ever feel that way. That's why we need to end Sam and the people working with her before they end us."_

 **"** **I didn't realize she felt that way. It explains a lot though. She once told me it wasn't okay from me to leave her that she'd miss me too much. She'd already fought the entire town to save me and I didn't see her feelings for what they were," Jason said, "No wonder she felt she couldn't trust me with her heart."**

 _"_ _Well I'll tell you one thing, and I'm not defending Jason, but there's been no woman including Robin, Sam, Courtney, and Carly that Jason Morgan ever looked at the way he would look at you. Maxie and I used to joke about it. He thought he was hiding it, but if you were in the room no one else existed even when he was dating Sam. I'm sure Sam knew that which is why you were targeted the way that you were."_

 _"_ _I doubt that, but it was nice of you to say Georgie," Elizabeth said to Georgie. The conversation stopped as Alan made his way downstairs._

 **"** **Georgie's right, there's no one that you look at like you do Elizabeth," Francis said, "It used to drive Carly crazy. I could hear her ranting from the hallway about it."**

 **"** **That's because there's no one that I'll ever love like I do Elizabeth. Not that she'd believe me now," Jason said shaking his head as he continued to watch.**

 _"_ _I didn't know that you two were back," Alan said as walked down the stairs into the living room._

 _"_ _Yeah, we got back about 15 minutes ago. I assume by how quiet it is that the children are settled."_

 _"_ _They are, and Amelia is freshening up. She got in about an hour ago," Alan replied._

 _"_ _Good, maybe she'll help us get the revenge we so justly deserve," Eliza said._

 _"_ _Absolutely," Amelia said as she came down the stairs, "especially if the revenge is against Sam, then I'm all ears."_

 **"** **Ah, Amelia emerges," Jason said letting out a deep breath. "I should've listened to her."**

 _"_ _I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful new friendship, Ms. Joffe," Eliza said as she extended her hand for Amelia to shake._

 _Amelia shook Eliza's hand, "I see that Jason didn't put the dossier to use. He still chose that moron over you and your son."_

 **"** **Harsh," said Spinelli, "We did use some of the information to catch up with the two gunman who held up Fair Elizabeth."**

 **"** **Don't bother defending me, Spinelli. I can't even defend myself in this instance. Her anger is justified," Jason replied as his rubbed his face.**

 _"_ _Yes, he did, and Amelia this is my cousin Georgie," Eliza said as he introduced Amelia, "When it comes to Sam old habits die hard I suppose. It's all here. Including new information regarding the gunman I told you about that Sam hired to threaten me in the park."_

 _"_ _She doesn't quit does she?" Amelia asked._

 _"_ _No, she's incredibly tenacious, but not terribly bright. I survived, so did Georgie, and so did Emily. If I respected her more I might compliment her, but I don't so she'll receive no recognition from me," Eliza said crossing her arms, "She's dedicated to isolating Jason and I fear in the near future she'll start taking out people close to him. It's only a matter of time."_

 **"** **We have to stop Sam. Elizabeth's plan better work, whatever it is," Jason said.**

 **"** **We'll figure it out, and then we'll stop her, my dad, and the other," Johnny replied.**

 _"_ _So when do you want to schedule the interviews?" Amelia asked._

 _"_ _It'll be over the course of the next year and we would like to do it in silhouette. We'll reveal ourselves at the end, but I fear she'd walk away if we did the interview from the very beginning. I'm going to have an attorney I know to draw up the paperwork for a pre-emptive law suit against Alexis Davis to mitigate the fact that she'll try to file a defamation suit against us for talking about Samhoe in a negative connotation. For this to work, we can't have Sam finding out we've survived or that we know that she's working with Helena Cassadine, Jerry Jacks and Anthony Zacchara."_

 _"_ _That's fine. How are you going to get Samantha to the venue?" Amelia asked._

 _"_ _We're going to invite her as our special guest, the bitch loves a compliment. I've observed that if her ego is stroked she'll fall for anything," Eliza said as she paced around the room._

 _"_ _I was thinking we arrange it at the Metro Court," Georgie said, "But maybe we should ask Emily?"_

 _"_ _Ah, Emily who is she and where is she?" Amelia said looking around._

 _"_ _That would be Emily Quartermaine, Jason's little sister and another victim of Sam and Helena, specifically. She said that she needed to run an errand and she texted me about an hour ago. She shouldn't be too long now."_

 _"_ _I will set up the beginning of the_ exposé _on Samantha, but I will need the three of you to interview about how she tried to kill you, and I will need you to come up with a likely cover story regarding your illness and subsequent return to the living."_

 _"_ _That's a nice way of saying it," Eliza said, "Okay, give Emily, Georgie and I some time to come up with a plausible account of what happened to us, and we'll let you know from there. Telling people we're the undead is out of the question."_

 _Amelia nodded her head yes, "That's fine. You've given me a place to start, and I appreciate it. I can't believe I exposed Sam to Jason and he didn't do anything about it. I could've sworn that just based on the way he looked at you that he cared. I thought surely he would care about his son, but he forgave her just like that. It's unreal."_

 _"_ _Don't be confused by that look of concern, it bamboozled me for nearly a decade and what I learned was that it doesn't mean a damn thing. It's just Jason's way of mimicking what caring looks like," Eliza said, "By the way, I never thanked you properly for helping him find Jake. So thank you."_

 **"** **Geez, this is brutal. I never faked caring about her. The problem was that I cared too damn much. I just never handled loving her correctly. I was frightened that this life would kill her, and Elizabeth was and is far too good for me," Jason all but yelled at the screen in front of him.**

 _"_ _I was happy to oblige. I was hoping that Jason might admit that he wanted his family, but I guess I was wrong about him. Although, to be fair he was desperate to find Baby Jacob at the time and bring him home to you," Amelia said._

 _"_ _And so he did. As for saying he wanted a family, he indicated he wanted that but repeatedly threw the opportunity away anytime we got close to having that. Now he's planning on helping Sam get the surgery she needs to become a mom and they can have their new family. Meanwhile, he has two children that he's not even interested in right now," Eliza said in a bitter tone as the sound of the front door opened._

 **"** **I might have to take her over my knee when I see her. I separated myself from them for their safety not because I didn't love them," Jason said at the screen but noticed that someone else was talking.**

 _"_ _Make that three children," Emily said as she walked into the living room._

 _Alan who'd been in the background came forward and asked, "How is that possible?"_

 _"_ _What Emily?" Asked Eliza as she turned around to face her best friend._

 _"_ _I said that Jason has another child. You're going to want to sit down for this, Elizabeth," Emily said dropping her book bag down._

 _"_ _With who? You mean Michael. Is Michael really Jason's? I wouldn't be surprised it was the only child he ever claimed," Eliza said petulantly._

 **"** **Oh, nice dig Elizabeth," Jason said shaking his head.**

 **"** **Ouch, the Maternal One's venom is strong," Spinelli said.**

 _"_ _Lord no. It's Cameron. Cameron is Jason's not Zander's. I was looking through some old photos of dad that they posted online for his funeral, and I came across this one. I had to do a double take. You need to look at this picture. I had it printed," Emily said pulling out the print and handing it to Eliza, "This is dad when he was around Cameron's age. They're almost identical. It got me thinking."_

 _Eliza looked at the photo in her hands, "It's uncanny, but I don't understand. Jason and I didn't sleep together until August of 2006 when we conceived Jacob."_

 **"** **Regrettably that is so. It took eight years for that to finally happen and I squandered it," Jason said as he thought about that day, 'I should've never let her leave that Penthouse,' Jason thought as he continued to watch.**

 _"_ _Well, I had my suspicions so I tested Cameron against Jacob and all of their alleles match up. They're full brothers. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to get your hopes up. Now Cameron may someday get to know his father."_

 _"_ _He very well may get that chance. That'll be his decision to make. I won't sway it, but first before any of the kids have a relationship with their '_ _ **dad,'**_ _Sam's got to go," Eliza said as she quirked up an eyebrow, "Emily I don't know if you remember Amelia Joffe. Amelia this is my best friend and Jason's little sister Emily."_

 **'** **How dare she be so high-handed when it comes to my visitation with my own children,' Jason thought trying to calm himself down. 'I need to relax. She thinks I'm the enemy.'**

 _"_ _It's so nice to meet you," Emily said._

 _"_ _It's nice to be met by you. I've heard a great deal about you," Amelia said._

 _"_ _As I have a bout you too! You're the reason my nephew was returned home to his mother," Emily said grateful for the woman's actions._

 _"_ _So," Eliza started as she took a big breath looking at Emily, "How was Cameron conceived?"_

 **"** **Oh do tell, Em," Jason said agitated. He was getting more pissed at the situation.**

 _"_ _I wasn't sure at first. I tried to think back to Cam's birth. We thought he was big for his age, but then I got to thinking that what if you were already pregnant with Cameron, when you slept with Zander. So I did some digging and I had Robin and Kelly look into it. Dr. Meadows didn't retire due to age. She was given a payoff, by Courtney Jacks, when she was still Courtney Morgan."_

 _"_ _You can't be serious. If that bitch wasn't already dead I'd kill her. So when was I impregnated?" Eliza asked spitting venom._

 _"_ _You were inseminated while you were unconscious for one of the EEGs that they gave you before you left the hospital from the hit and run."_

 _"_ _Oh my God. That actually makes sense. Traitor J and Stripper Skipper struck again. He was the reason I chose not to press charges against her for slamming her car into me and leaving. He loved her, and I loved him and wanted to see him happy, which was ironic considering that at the time I couldn't see. So I chose forgiveness, and all this time she did this on purpose. How did she collect the material? Please tell me it wasn't a sample from within herself. I might vomit blood," Eliza said trying to calm her seething rage._

 **"** **She is not blaming this whole thing on me.** ** _Seriously Elizabeth_** **. I never told you that you couldn't press charges."**

 **"** **I thought you were just saying that Elizabeth was justified in her anger?" Johnny asked.**

 **"** **Would you shut up? Can't you see I'm wound tight right now?"**

 **"** **Geesh, I'm sorry," Johnny replied.**

 _Amelia visibly gagged at the notion, while Georgie shook her head._

 _"_ _No, the notes indicate that she didn't do that._ _ **Thank God**_ _. It seems that after she suffered a miscarriage and betrayed Jason by not even telling him she was pregnant until after the she lost baby, my brother decided to start using condoms again. A fact that Courtney was initially unhappy with, but then it gave her an idea, especially once she learned that she would have problems conceiving," Emily said._

 _"_ _Eliza, I'm so sorry that this happened under my watch. I don't know what to say," Alan said tearing up._

 _"_ _Alan, I don't blame you for what Courtney and Dr. Meadows chose to do. You have been nothing, but wonderful and kind to me. You've been the dad I wish that I had, and you're so good to my children. You have nothing for which you should feel any guilt over. You have to know that. Please don't cry, I can take everyone's tears accept yours. On a high note, Cameron's your grandson and he looks just like you. That makes me happy," Eliza said trying to assuage Alan's guilt._

 _"_ _Thank you, Eliza. That means everything to me," Alan said wiping his face._

 _"_ _I am happy about one thing," Eliza said looking at Emily._

 _"_ _Oh really, what is that?" Georgie asked._

 _"_ _I'm so glad that Sam and Courtney were so ineffective at killing me. I'm going to enjoy bringing those that have wronged me to their knees. When I'm finished the despots of Port Charles will be begging me to kill them, and now all I have to do is figure out how I want to do it. It's good to be undead. Petty emotions like forgiveness won't get in my way this time," Eliza said with a smirk._

 _"_ _I'll say cheers to that," Georgie said._

 _"_ _Me too," Emily replied, "That doesn't include Jason does it."_

 **"** **Well at least Emily still loves me," Jason said as he crossed his arms.**

 _Eliza just leveled a glare at Emily, "I could never kill Jason, but I don't know if I'll ever forgive him. It's tough for me to say. I just know that right now I have vermin to kill."_

 _"_ _Well, I'm in. Sam's gotten away with too much, and to be honest I like your family unit," Amelia added._

 _"_ _Welcome to the Quartermaine Coven," Eliza said with a smile._

 _"_ _Why not the Hardy Coven? Aren't you the leader?" Amelia asked laughing._

 _"_ _Because, if you include Emily and her daughter, my children, Alan, and the fact that Georgie married a Quartermaine whose last name is Hornsby, this coven is the Quartermaine Coven. Plus it just sounds better, and I'm not a Hardy. I'm just Eliza. My last name is a formality with the WSB, and I use it to protect my biological parents from becoming larger targets then they already are."_

 _"_ _Thoughtful of you," Amelia said with a smirk._

 _"_ _I try," Eliza said._

 **'** **You can try to avoid me Elizabeth, but I will not stop until you know how sorry I am and how much I love you,' Jason thought to himself.**

 **TBC- Thanks for the kind reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

Polluzo's Restaurant- Liz and Jason's first interaction has taken place, and Sonny is in need of protection refer to chapter 12.

Chapter 16.) No Time Like the Present

"Well I was just at GH where I overheard Sam conspire with either Helena, Jerry Jacks, or Anthony Zacchara to move a container full of Asian drug mules across the Canadian Border using your shipping lanes. The only problem is that she knows that you don't allow drug mules in your lanes so she wants to kill you. I'm going to secure a deal for you with Anna. Then you're going to leave the restaurant with me and cooperate. Why don't you call Carly and I'll call Diane."

"Why do we need Carly?" Sonny asked picking up the phone.

"I need the biggest mouth in town on our side and I need her to act the part accordingly, and you two need to remain unseen. Plus, it'll give her an opportunity to see Morgan."

"Morgan? Why's Morgan with you?" Jason asked tilting his head forward and looking at her with his penetrating graze.

Eliza looked at Sonny, "It appears you've kept your part of the deal Sonny." Turning to Jason, Eliza answered, "Morgan was shot on Sam's orders by Anthony Zacchara's goons five days ago. The same day that I met with Sonny. That's why I killed Ritchie. He was working with Sam. Georgie found out first. The only way to save Morgan was to bite him, so that's what Georgie did."

Jason looked at Sonny shocked and then turned to Eliza, "Wait why didn't you bite him, you're the original host? Wouldn't you be the strongest?"

Eliza ignored Jason's question. Jason looked at Sonny imploringly.

"Fine, why didn't you bite him, since you're the original host and aren't you the strongest?"

"I made a deal with Emily, Alan, and Georgie that I would never turn another person again if I could help it. Plus, Georgie was first on the scene. There's only one person that is stronger than I am, but that's a topic not up for discussion right now," Eliza answered giving Sonny a surprised look because neither he nor Jason seemed shocked to hear that Emily, Alan and Georgie were alive.

"That still doesn't really answer my question?" Jason asked, "Don't look at me like that, Elizabeth. I know that you saved them. I have a decent understanding about some of what has transpired the last year and a half."

Again, Eliza ignored Jason. She was trying to retain her composure. Seeing and hearing Jason, brought too much anger, resentment, hurt, pain, and even love. Sonny observed this. Elizabeth was refusing to answer Jason directly, and chuckled to himself. She was punishing Jason, which meant that she still loved him and she was clearly protecting herself. Trying to help his best friend out Sonny re-asked Jason's question.

" _Fine_ , you humans can be impossibly inquisitive. The answer is that…Our venom contains blood memories. As the venom invades the body, it carries our memories, strong memories at that. It highlights both happy and sad memories and transfers the biting person's memories into the other person," Eliza said looking down, "I didn't know this when I bit Alan, Georgie and Em. They were already being tested on, on a Greek Island in the Med. They had only assimilated partial portions of the vampire venom, but they were barely hanging on so I decided that I would turn them to give them strength to get off the island. Unfortunately, they got a first person account of some of the more troubling history that I've had to endure. Let's just say that the bad far out weighs the good. I don't think a child should ever see my memories," Eliza said as Jason and Sonny nodded their heads in understanding, "I don't know how you know that they're alive, but we'll discuss this later, Sonny."

"Elizabeth, please look at me. I just want to know when you will be willing to talk about _us_." Jason said giving her the _look_ and hoping for an opening.

Eliza shrugged her shoulders and started to laugh at his question, "You can stop right there with that manipulative look, you ass. And _Us_? I wasn't aware there ever was an _us_. Anyways, now's not the time to get into everything that's wrong with the statement that you just uttered. Besides what is there to say that you haven't already said? And if you think that you can give me a look and my heart and or opinion will be swayed then you're a bigger idiot than I originally presumed," Eliza said as she slowly gave him the coldest stare that had ever been directed back at him by her or anyone else for that matter.

That look he received nearly shook his resolve but he continued speaking, "I want to talk about the mistakes that I have made. I want to say…guh..." Jason grunted trying to find the words but coming up empty, "Please?"

"Jason, what were the words you used? Oh I remember, and I find it rather ironic now that it applies to you more than me, since my world is infinitely more dangerous than yours. Some of your last words to me were, 'You have no place in my world. What don't you get about that?'" Eliza said pausing as Jason noticeably flinched at how harsh that statement sounded and yet that was exactly what he said to her. Eliza added, "That was just before you practically threw me out of your penthouse. Now if I'm not mistaken, which I'm not, since you haven't quit the _'Organization,'"_ Eliza said while holding up air-quotes before continuing, "then nothing on your stance should've changed. I still have no place in your _fucking_ world. More importantly you certainly don't have the durability to withstand _my world_. So I'm afraid my dear traitor, we're at an impasse. Plus, according to you we never had a real relationship, and based on the rantings of Sam, Carly and even Sonny I'm just the undead, unwanted, ex-baby mama who never contributed anything positive to your life," Eliza said as she shifted her gaze to Sonny who for some reason seemed overly interested where he hadn't even bothered before, "Are you getting all this down Sonny, or am I talking too fast for you?"

"Hey leave me out of it," Sonny said deciding to look at the varnish on his desk that suddenly seemed way more interesting. 'Geez, this new Elizabeth is testy. I'm starting to see the appeal,' Sonny thought.

"Oh don't you worry Sonny. I'll get to you eventually," Eliza said with disdain.

Jason just stood back and took it like a man. It was obvious that she was beyond angry, and how could he fault her?

Eliza looked at Jason and said, "It's interesting that if it hadn't been for me you would have died over a decade ago, and again in 2006, and so would've Sam. Ironically, I got her the surgery needed to save that bitch's life. Yet, I'm not the one who's not cut out for your world. Sam, an admitted whore and con-artist is your preference for a life mate. Tell me Jason what is it about her that inspires sympathy and a willingness to forgive," Elizabeth said while shaking her head. "She must have some attributes that remain unseen, because you never spared Faith, AJ, Alcazar and a whole host of others the same courtesy. You're devotion to her really would be quite admirable if it wasn't so pathetic and mired in lies."

"Don't. She's a mistake. You're not unwanted by me," Jason said with tears in his eyes, "You've always been my preference."

"That's rich. Just four days ago, you were canoodling with her in an elevator at the Metro Court," Eliza said.

"I thought you were dead. Had I known, I wouldn't have been with her. I was trying to protect you from my world when I made you leave and I regret not only speaking to you the way that I did but not letting you speak that day. It has haunted me for the last two years. You need to know I will always want you," Jason said while crossing his arms. He was starting to get angry himself she was so stubborn and so beautiful. Even now as she was staring daggers at him.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I have two calls to make. You can posture all you want and try to be as imposing as you like. Your intimidation tactics have never worked on me in the past, and now as strong as I am they never will."

"I don't want to intimidate you. I want to apologize to you," Jason said completely frustrated with her running an errant hand through his hair as a result.

Eliza pulled out her burner phone and shook her head lightly not buying it.

"Are you willing to talk about us?" Jason asked hopeful as he put his arms down to his sides.

Eliza looked up at Jason, "There is no us. There's a you and there's a Sam. Then there's a me and my children, and the fractured life that we all now live. Just because you apologized doesn't mean that I've accepted it or that I can trust you. I know you're not to blame for everything, but you took Sam back into your life, after she betrayed you and more importantly our son."

"Just give me a chance. It doesn't have to be this way," Jason said on the verge of tears.

"Correction, it didn't have to be that way," Eliza said. "Now we all get to live with choices that you alone got to make on our behalf. At least when we decided to let Lucky raise Jake, I came to you and asked what was best, and I know I made plenty of mistakes regarding Lucky, but you chose how this whatever we had ended."

"I'm not giving up," Jason said.

"That's new. Where I'm concerned that's all you've ever done."

"I'm going to make this right? Please trust me," Jason said.

"All I hear are empty promises, and when it comes to me all you've ever done is give up," Eliza said.

Jason started to open his mouth.

"I have work to do and I will discuss this with you later when I muster up some actual interest on this topic."

Eliza called Diane, and then called Anna asking them both to meet her at the restaurant. She could see Jason pacing behind her and he was starting to get on her nerves.

"Please talk to me. If I had thought for one moment you were alive I would've come for you," Jason said as Eliza hung up the phone with Anna.

 _"_ _I'm sure,"_ Eliza said sarcastically. In truth, Eliza was finding it hard to maintain her anger, but she was so hurt. No one could wear down her defenses like Jason, which is why she had to keep her distance. Jason's love or lack thereof, had the power to destroy her like no one else could. 'This is what happens when you don't resolve your issues,' Eliza thought to herself as she backed away from Jason. 'I have to maintain distance for purposes of self-preservation. I cannot give in. I can't trust him, even if it is Jason. Especially if it is Jason.'

"Carly's on her way," Sonny said sitting back in his chair while clasping his hands together. Looking at Elizabeth's guarded face she reminded him of wounded animal. So quick to jump out and scratch you, afraid of being hurt further, because her eyes were a vibrant blue he guessed that she was quite hungry, which may have an effect on her mood.

"Thanks. This is a nice establishment, Sonny. If I still enjoyed food the way I enjoy blood I imagine it would taste quite good," Eliza said as noticed Jason move to the far corner.

"Thanks. After the coffee house was bombed, we opened up here," Sonny said.

"It's very you," Eliza observed taking in the darker colors.

"You really don't like me," Sonny said leaning back into his chair with a smile highlighting his dimples. If she was an idiot that would work on her.

'Fine, I'll play along Sonny,' Eliza thought as she tilted her head and gave him a playful smirk and said, "I like you enough I suppose, Sonny. You are after all, my food."

Sonny gave a small laugh but said nothing.

"I take it that you go to a market to get your beef?" Eliza said.

"Naturally," Sonny replied leaning forward in his chair fully engaging in the conversation. Jason was standing in the corner trying to find his words and regain his nerve.

"Do you cozy up to cows before you have them for dinner?" Eliza said raising a mercurial brow at Sonny.

"No, I suppose not," Sonny replied deciding he would engage her further, "Your eyes are looking very blue. When was the last time you've eaten?"

Eliza thought on it, "A few nights ago, a doctor provided me with a couple blood bags."

"Dr. Lee?" Jason asked.

"I take it you know," Eliza said turning her head sharply to Jason in an accusatory fashion. Her eyes did nothing to hide her anger at him.

Nodding his head in response as he brought his right hand up to his eyes to relieve the tension, "I know you were attacked."

"Let me guess, her name is Carly?" Eliza asked.

"Don't be mad at her," Jason said, "I forced her to tell me."

"I'm not. It was only a matter of time until this all came out. I've got it handled though," Eliza said as she started to sniff the air.

"Looks like all three ladies are here," Eliza said, "I guess part one of Operation Hoedown can commence, emphasis on _Hoe_."

Sonny laughed as he brought a hand up to his face trying to hide it. Elizabeth had become all fire. This was the girl that showed up on his door all those years ago. Worried about Sorrel attacking Tammy. The fire that he, Jason, Carly, Courtney, Sam, Ric, Lucky, Luke, and Lulu all tried to extinguish now burned brightly. No longer smoldering under the pressure of everyone's expectations for her. She was perfect without realizing it. She was definitely more confidant and even more lethal. He genuinely felt sorry for Jason. This was going to be a hell of battle, and he was certain that it would be impossible not to fall for her along the way, which was odd, because while he always found her to be beautiful she never sparked that kind of interest for him, but the fire in her attracted him. He also knew that without a shadow of doubt that Jason was the only man that she wanted, but it was clear that she was going to make him work for it like he never had to before.

Max walked toward the back, "Boss, all three ladies are here."

"Show 'em back, Max," Sonny directed raising his hand in an effort to convey that message.

All three ladies rushed in. Carly was surprised to see Eliza there and rushed forward to hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay. You had me really scared the other night," Carly said as Eliza slowly hugged her back.

"Hello Carly. Thank you for saying that," Eliza said as Carly stepped away and Diane stepped forward wearing a beautiful green suit paired with sharp yellow Louibouton heels, "Don't you look as fashionable as ever?"

"Darling girl, I was so worried about you until I heard from Carly the other day. You certainly do stay busy. I like the dark curls. Not sporting the blond anymore?"

"Hello Diane. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Oh, that's story for another time. Not everyone can do blonde as well as Carly here."

"True. Perhaps you can tell me why we're all here," Diane said as she stepped back.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Anna said moving forward.

"Hello _Mommy Dearest_ ," Eliza replied.

"I know you have a penchant for games and sarcasm, and for whatever reason I bring out these qualities you have in spades, but Elizabeth we're pressed for time, so if you could spare us all of that," Anna said.

"Very well. I need the WSB to do a draw up a contract with Sonny and Jason to use their shipping lanes to set up surveillance. There's are at least 20 young Asian women who were used as mules and are coming in through the Canadian Border via freighter. The freight will be loaded from one of the Corinthos/Morgan Ships onto a truck that is out on I-190 east. We need to get access to your lane in case something goes wrong. I don't want Jason or Sonny implicated in Sam's crimes."

"Fine, I'll get it done. Mrs. Miller I will draw up the contract so that your clients receive no penalties," Anna said to Mrs. Miller.

"Carly, I need you to move up on the project. I also need you to reach out to Sam. Ask her if she's seen Sonny that you're worried about him and Jason. Tell her that Sonny's disappeared and you haven't been able to get a hold of Jason, because he's been out of town," Eliza said.

"Anna, when is Emily due back with the girls?" Eliza asked her mother.

"Emily should be back this afternoon," Anna replied.

"Good. I will need her and Georgie for this mission. They made more CPH-4 then you can imagine," Eliza said.

"Where's your package Elizabeth?" Anna asked concerned.

Eliza pulled out the remaining portion of the bag.

"Where's the rest of it?" Anna asked.

"It broke during my captivity and interrogation and I metabolized it. Let's just say that the dealers holding me were interested in more than merely my ability to store the drugs for them," Eliza replied.

"Did they?" Anna asked.

Eliza shook her head no then said. "No, I killed them before they got that opportunity. I think they were waiting for Jerry Jacks to show up. These dealers weren't entirely human. They had strength superior to that of a human, but they weren't as strong and not trained like I've been. Jerry's people are getting more brazen though. They were on the L-Virus cocktail at some point, which would explain why he trusted them to secure the deal," Eliza explained.

"He and Helena must be angry that they've never gotten their hands on you. You were supposed to be the ultimate weapon," Anna said.

"I am the ultimate weapon. I'm just not their ultimate weapon. As if I'd ever work for them," Eliza replied.

"So how do you want to work this?" Anna asked as the rest of the occupants observed.

"First, I need Carly to make that phone call to Sam right before we leave here. Carly, would you like to come see Morgan today?"

"I can do whatever you need me to, and I would love to see Morgan," Carly said.

"Great. Secondly, Jason who's watching Scam...I'm sorry I mean Sam? Yeah that's it, Sam. Who's guarding Sam? I misspoke. So sorry. We need a 20 on her location," Eliza said giving Jason a hard time.

"Cody's on her detail. I'll reach out," Jason said reaching for his phone to make a call and giving her a look at her underhanded comment.

" _You do that_ ," Eliza said to Jason giving a smug smirk. She then turned to the mob boss, "Sonny, do you and Jason have a travel bag or will your guys need to stop and procure some clothes for you. I wouldn't want you uncomfortable."

"Yes, we keep bags in our vehicles. We like to prepare for all eventualities. Where are we going?"

"My compound. Do you think that you can handle it? We have rules, and you won't be in charge, but you'll be alive. I have a plan that's finally coming to fruition."

"That's fine," Sonny replied as if realizing that she really wasn't the enemy here. She had no reason to reach out to him and protect him, and yet she was. Elizabeth was still in there somewhere.

"Sam's at the Penthouse," Jason said as he hung up the phone.

"Sonny said that you have extra clothes in the vehicle. We're going to go to my compound. I'll drive," Eliza said holding her hands out for the keys.

Carly came up to Eliza. I called Sam told her that I think Sonny may be out of town, and that I couldn't get a hold of him or Jason."

"How did she seem?" Eliza asked as Jason handed the keys over to her grabbing her hand in the process. He sucked in his breath when he felt the lack of temperature.

'A part of her really died," Jason thought. Knowing that made his heart hurt in way that it never had before. He wanted to scream at the world for what happened to her. No harm was supposed to befall her. She was his angel. His ideal.

"Nonchalant I suppose," Carly replied as she watched Elizabeth take the keys and take her hand back.

Eliza watched as Jason's every emotion was displayed on his usually stoic face, "Well hopefully, if she thinks that something is amiss with Sonny she'll move forward with the shipment."

Diane took the opportunity to go over the arrangement with Anna, Jason, and Sonny. After a few minutes, they separated.

"Sonny, Diane, Jason are you satisfied with the conditions of the contract?" All three said "yes" in unison.

"Great, Carly head home get your daughter and your clothes. Michael's welcome to join us but he can't spout off. I'm still in charge. Do I make myself clear?"

"Joss is with Jax. They're in Alaska with Lady Jane. I will get Michael and yes I understand about you being the boss. So what's Sam's deal anyway?" Carly asked not having been informed of the situation.

"She wants to kill Sonny to get human cargo through his shipping lanes," Eliza replied, "Jason, Sonny, you ride with me, Carly we'll ride behind you."

"Got it," Carly said.

"Diane, take the rest of the day off. Head home with Max. Avoid Sam at all costs."

"I'll heed your advice, Elizabeth. It's always good to see you," Diane replied as she waved good-bye to the beautiful girl. She stopped in front of Jason and said, "I make it my practice not to comment on your personal life, but I would be remiss if I didn't say that perhaps now would be the time to go claim that woman. She's only been waiting a decade and she deserves to be fought for."

"I know that, and I plan on doing just that," Jason replied as he watched his assertive attorney leave.

"I'll head to the compound directly and inform Georgie," Anna said.

"Thank you mother dearest," Eliza replied.

* * *

WSB Compound – The Mansion

Eliza got out of the driver's side door of Jason's SUV. Jason and Sonny followed her lead. Carly and Michael pulled up behind them and got out.

"So this is where you've been living?" Jason asked looking at Elizabeth. He'd only seen the inside from the cameras, though he was certain that Spinelli was able to pull up pictures from the Satellites systems that he'd hacked along the way if Jason had asked.

"This is my home, along with my children, and Emily, and her daughter Evie, Alan, and Georgie," Eliza said as she walked up the front step of her home as Georgie opened the door to let everyone in.

"Hey," Eliza said to Georgie, "Whose here?"

"Alan is with the boys upstairs. Emily is scheduled to arrive with the girls in a couple of hours. How are you?" Georgie asked

"Same as always," Eliza replied with a laugh.

"That bad?" Georgie asked, "I see you've brought humans. Widening your pallet?"

" _Funny_ , no. Sam is getting desperate and decided that today would be a perfect day to take out Sonny herself," Eliza replied.

Jason, Sonny, Carly and Michael watched the exchange.

"Carly why don't you head inside with Georgie and go see Morgan. I want to talk to these three first, and then I want to talk to Jason."

"Sure," Carly said as she followed Georgie in.

Eliza turned around and faced the three remaining people, "Here's the deal. The boys know that you're their father, Jason. I've told them the truth as to who you are. I've told them that you've been busy working and that you wanted to be with them but haven't had the opportunity to get away from your _more pressing responsibilities_ and they've accepted it. There's just one problem."

"Isabella?" Jason asked.

"I see that you know about her. How much do you know?" Eliza asked.

"I know she's like you. She's beautiful, smart, and she's a Vampbie," Jason explained, "You know that you're being monitored right?"

"Yes, Robin is watching us all the time, for purposes of research. We're not planning on staying here forever. Anyways."

"Back at the office, and just now Georgie said that Bella is with Emily. Why did they leave town?" Jason asked.

"I can only tell you part of the reason they left town. The rest is WSB business. Evie and Bella are being monitored by a doctor with more experience in the field of Vampires. We also took information on Morgan to monitor the changes that he's currently undergoing."

"You didn't ask Carly or myself?" Sonny said slightly put out, "That's a little high-handed of you."

"As it happens, Sonny, asking the good Dr. Cullen about Morgan's condition wasn't my idea. These were direct orders from Anna. This is for his protection, and as part of my coven I will not deviate from doing what's best for him even if offends your alleged _greatness_ in the process. Like I told you before Sonny, you're not the boss here. Step in line or step off. I'm not interested in making you feel better about yourself. You're here because Sam is my enemy and as much as I dislike you, it would be a shame for you to die and leave your children too soon. As for high-handedness, that's the pot calling the kettle black. You have played an integral part the in the giant fuckery that has become my life. I can't hold you responsible for all of it, but there's plenty that your selfish behavior has effected in my life."

"I'm sorry," Sonny said, "I know that you're life hasn't been easy and I've played a part in that."

"That's fine. Just go inside, make your way into the living room, there's an entrance to the stairwell that leads to our basement. Georgie can answer your questions regarding Morgan's health, as I've been out of town the last few days."

Sonny nodded his head and made his way inside. Michael looked at Elizabeth and said, "Thank you for saving my dad's life, mom and Josslyn's life, and my life this last winter."

"Of course, Michael. You're welcome," Eliza said offering the young man a small smile, but then turned her attention to Jason.

Seeing Eliza look rather pointedly at Jason, Michael decided that he should head inside as well. It was clear that his uncle and Elizabeth needed to talk, though he wasn't completely sure why, other than maybe Jake.

"Well, we have a little time before Bella arrives with your sister. What do you want to know?" Eliza asked.

"I'm not great with words. Especially when it comes to you," Jason said.

"Well try. I can afford to be patient. It's your lifespan that's infinitely shorter mine. My days have no number," Eliza said crossing her arms and steeling her tattered nerves.

"I…I love you," Jason said. Eliza tilted her head in response and smirked, "Don't look at me like that. I know you don't believe me but I do love you. I never stopped. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Eliza started laughing and shaking her head, "Jason, just four days ago you were kissing your now girlfriend on an elevator. Pleased at the status of your relationship and choice in life partner. I find your admission that you somehow love me less than genuine."

"I never stopped loving you. I did move on though, and I know that when you needed me the most I was with your… _our_ enemy."

"Oh… _I get it_. You just found out that Sam has lied to you for the better part of 2 years, and you're reeling from the fact that she's betrayed your trust yet again. So this declaration of love is a what? Any port in the storm situation. Save it for someone whose love you haven't steam rolled so that you could live your ideal life with that vindictive sac of silicone," Eliza replied.

"I know that you're angry and you have every right to despise me, but please, I beg you. Let me prove myself to you," Jason said his voice hitching as it was clear he was upset.

"I'm curious Jason. The other night when you left the Metro Court, did you take Sam home and make love to her?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, but I didn't…" Jason said.

"Save it. That tells me all that I need to know. Not even four days ago you were fucking that tramp or maybe even less than that, and now you want to tell me that you want me to give you another chance. How fickle is man?" Eliza said angrily.

Jason raised his voice, "Wait a damn second. I wasn't finished. I didn't know that you were alive four days ago, and I didn't know all that Sam has done to hurt you. I didn't know that she stabbed you, or was in on Jacob's second kidnapping. I had _NO_ clue!"

"That's true, but you knew that she knew where Jake was the entire time during the first kidnapping, and that she hired those thugs in the park and you took her back," Eliza said her head shaking in rage. "What kind of father are you? Are you so weak in the flesh that you would trust and bed a woman who wants any child you didn't spawn with her dead?"

"What about you? You said you forgave her?"

"I did try to because you and Lucky seemed to need me to, but I never truly did. I just wasn't strong enough to fight all of you at that time. Trust me when I say that I'm no longer lacking in the kind of strength it takes to properly hate the right people," Eliza said with venom.

"I know that the last few years were my fault," Jason said conceding.

"They were. Along with every other time that you pushed me away and gave me mixed signals. Just admit it Jason. You never wanted me, just the idea of me. Wanting me in your life was about Jacob, and in a couple of weeks you won't have to worry about that, because you'll get to see plenty Jacob."

"You aren't blameless in this Elizabeth. You yo-yoed between Lucky and I for years. Never completely giving me your heart until the end of 2007 and yet you still let Lucky dictate to you what the nature of our relationship could be. You lied about the paternity of Jake and I forgave you and helped you conceal it further because you said that's what you wanted, never mind that the entire time it was killing me that I would always be relegated to the sidelines in a life that should have been ours. And, what about Cameron? Will I get to see my first born too in the next couple of weeks?"

"Oh, now you have an active interest in Cameron. He's yours and suddenly it would be unseemly to have him be an afterthought," Eliza said.

"That's not true. I've always loved that little boy, but you seemed determined to keep Lucky as his dad. I didn't want to confuse him further, but that boy is mine, and I don't want Lucky to be his dad. That right should belong to me."

"Fine, you can see the boys. We'll work out visitation with Diane. You're right about what happened with Lucky, and for that I'm sorry. Truly I am. I guess I was just confused. Up until the end of 2007 you never said you loved me. You've always looked at me like you did. Since 1999, you've hinted that we were always something more, but you never told me, and frankly you never fought to keep me. Hell, you even told Courtney that you never loved me and she told me it was all in my head; so eager to hurt me. Why it is that everyone in your life is allowed to hurt me? I wasn't honest about Jake's paternity which is awful and deserves some censure, but the people you keep in your life do far worse and get a free pass."

"I know it seems that way," Jason said.

"It is that way, Jason! Carly is your friend, but no matter how much you say people don't tell you what to do, you allow her to have undue influence in your life. In the past you've let her berate me at every turn. The same way I used to allow Lucky to do that to me and you. Sonny, your business partner thinks that it's okay to dictate what's acceptable behavior from any romantic companion that you have or have had whether it was Courtney, Me, or Sam. He's done it to all of us. Who is he to dictate anything? He can't even keep his women alive without you and sometimes even you fall short. Then there was Courtney. A woman who thought nothing of hitting me with her car out of petty jealousy. A woman who despite her lack of depth on an intellectual level still managed enough forethought to have me inseminated with your genetic material, thusly robbing you and I years of raising Cameron together. Then there's Sam. I get the blame of interrupting your relationship with that… _whore_ …meanwhile I spent an entire summer trying to get you back together with her, but did you ever stick up for me. _No_. We have one magical night together, and I become the whore of an entire town. I do everything that Sonny, Carly, and you indicate you all want. Your world is too dangerous, and there's no place for me or my children in it, and still I'm the bad guy whose giving mixed signals left and right. I've taken the blame for yours and had to live with the public scorn as a result, but I'm done."

"I never meant to let any of this get this out of hand," Jason said.

"Good intentions aside, I know that you didn't know everything that was happening with Sam, but I can't trust you with my heart. You've held it in your hands and crushed it _utterly_ ," Eliza said.

"Give me a chance Elizabeth. We can take it slow," Jason said looking into her cobalt eyes.

"I can't trust you with my heart. Plus, Sam is still breathing. If you would like to get to know your sons away from that woman then I won't object to it. For now you will have to agree to my terms."

"I can do that. What about Isabella? Will I be allowed to get to know our daughter?" Jason asked with a look of hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, but I have to warn you. We share blood memories. You aren't going to have an easy time with her. Her level of trust mirrors my own, and Sam will have to be taken care of before Bella can be around you easily. She knows who and what Sam is. She knows all her crimes, and I know with certainty that Bella would have no problem killing Sam and for her it would be easily achievable," Eliza said, "I mentioned before that there is a Vampbie stronger than I am. _Bella_ is that Vampbie she just doesn't know it yet."

"I know you take her hunting," Jason said.

"I only supervise her. She can take a 10-point buck down with ease and she's not even two years old, by human standards. If Sam were in a room with Bella, I don't think she would be able to show restraint, which is why it's so important that Georgie, Emily and I implement our plans."

"I won't stand in your way," Jason said trying to extend that olive branch again.

"You couldn't even if you tried. Jason, I don't want to argue with you. I have a lot to prepare for. Starting with this shipment that's supposed to take place tonight."

"Fine, what can I do?" Jason asked.

"Go talk to Alan. Go play with your sons. They do need you." Eliza said before walking to the door.

'Unlike you,' Jason thought to himself as he watched his angel walk away completely mystified by the woman she'd become.

* * *

WSB- Mansion 2:00 AM

The house was quiet when Eliza entered. The mission had been successful. All the mules were accounted for. There'd only been one injury and that was Eliza.

 _Flashback to Earlier in the Evening. 11:20 PM Back Highway into town._

 _The door to the back of the truck had been rigged to blow, but Eliza had managed to get the bomb off of the back door, and run away with it through the woods down to the water. Lacking time, Eliza threw the bomb but it didn't get more than 45 feet before it blew, and shrapnel hit her arms and torso. It wasn't life threatening but it was painful and irritating as she ran. She managed to catch up with Georgie who was loading the battered women onto the back of a rig that was following the Semi, while driving backwards. Eliza and Georgie were all dressed in black, with wigs on, and eye masks. They would be hard to see with the naked eye. Once the last mule was loaded onto the WSB rig. The rig uncoupled and switched lanes in the dark and the driver of the other semi that was owned by the Zacchara's was none the wiser. For her part, Emily was riding a motorcycle and flirting with the driver for the Zacchara's organization completely distracting him. When she received word that the women were safe and heading in the opposite direction Emily backed off. She pulled off to the side of the road and dismounted her bike. Making sure no one was around she caught up with the Semi and climbed into the back with Eliza and Georgie shutting the back door behind her. She threw on a wig and her eye mask. All three women were wearing their tight bodysuits._

 _After another 10 minutes, the Semi stopped. According to the infrared cameras from the choppers above they'd just pulled into a warehouse that was owned by the Cassadine Estate._

 _Emily looked worried when she heard that over her earwig._

 _"_ _Don't worry, Em. I'm certain that Nik doesn't know Helena's doing this. Karpov's and Zacchara's men are supposed to be overseeing the shipment. Too bad the cargo's missing," Eliza said._

 _"_ _That is true," Em said as the Semi container that they were hiding in came to a halt._

 _"_ _Get ready, they're going to notice that the bomb is missing. They must not have wanted anyone messing with their cargo. Remember the CPH-4 is worth over a billion total on the black market," Eliza replied._

 _Outside they could hear the driver talking about the container having been tampered with. They could hear the foot soldiers for the Karpov and Zacchara organizations mobilizing around the container._

 _"_ _Play dead," Eliza whispered, and the girls collapsed to the ground._

 _"_ _We are dead," Georgie replied in a whisper before adding, "well sort of."_

 _"_ _Well play a little more dead," Eliza whispered in return trying hard not to laugh._

 _"_ _Shh…" Emily said as she posed herself face down like the other girls did taking off her eye mask like the other girls did as well._

 _Suddenly, the door to the container was yanked open and two men boarded. "These bodies are cold," one of them said after about a minute. I can't get a pulse on them._

 _"_ _Let's get them out of here. I thought there were supposed to be more girls we were expecting a larger shipment. What the hell are we going to do now? I knew it was a bad sign when that bomb was missing that's why I was hired to drive it, because I could have disarmed it easily," one of Zacchara's guys said as the girls were dragged harshly from the rig. I guess they'll cut these three remaining mules open and get the drugs out. The boss isn't going to be happy about this."_

 _"_ _Have you ever known the boss to be happy about anything?" The driver asked._

 _"_ _Not really no," the man responded grabbing his knife and flipping Elizabeth over onto her back so he could access her abdomen. Elizabeth was waiting for confirmation that the warehouse was surrounded by agents before letting it be known that she and the girls were alive._

 _"_ _Package secure. Warehouse is surrounded. Repeat warehouse is surrounded," the agent in their earwig said._

 _The man with the knife had already started cutting into Eliza's flesh, which was excruciating at the moment because he'd cut too deep. Now that the agents on the outside had surrounded the building Eliza opened her eyes and halted the man's actions by grabbing his wrist. The man looked at her face in surprise._

 _Smirking at the man and quirking an eyebrow at him Eliza calmly asked, "Do you think you could stop stabbing me with that knife?"_

 _The man freaked out at seeing her calm reaction, and Eliza stood up and side chopped him to the head. Georgie and Emily were already knocking out the guards closest. Tonight they wouldn't be killing anyone. Zacchara's and Karpov's men needed to be interrogated about who was organizing this drug trade. Eliza personally was looking to get hard evidence that would link Helena, Jerry Jacks, and most importantly Sam._

 _After an hour, Georgie had collected the warehouse hard drives and was meeting with Anna to retrieve all the relevant data that they needed from them. Emily was meeting Robin to help with the surgical procedures on the mules to remove the CPH-4 that they were carrying. She was choosing to ride with Georgie._

 _"_ _Em, will you and Georgie drop me off at your bike? I'll ride it home."_

 _"_ _Okay, are you sure? You look hurt," Georgie said._

 _"_ _He cut me fairly deep, but I'll be fine," Eliza assured Emily slightly out of breath._

 _"_ _Fine, but if you change your mind then we can take you straight to the compound," Georgie said looking at Eliza with concern._

 _"_ _I'll be fine I promise," Eliza said as both Emily and Georgie looked at her skeptically, but chose not to say anything. Eliza was too stubborn for her own good. The wound would heal, but without blood she would be in nearly as much pain as if she were human._

 _The three took off down the highway only stopping so Eliza could ride Em's motorcycle back to the house. Eliza got on, started the engine, and was off. Georgie and Em, went to HQ to drop off the information that Anna needed, and then Em was going to meet up with Robin at a separate medical facility closer to town in case one of the women had a complication during surgery._

 _After about 20 minutes, Eliza made it to the compound. She parked Em's bike, and walked into the house. Everything was quiet. She could sense that the boys were asleep upstairs, as were Evie and Bella. Carly and Michael, were sharing a separate room with bunks, and Sonny was in another room with bunks. Jason was in the basement apparently watching over Morgan. 'Just great,' Eliza thought, 'I couldn't catch one reprieve with Jason today. Just one.'_

 _Eliza made her way down into the basement. She noticed that Jason had fallen asleep on the couch. Eliza staggered over to the counter to grab a few blood bags. Then she staggered over to the machine and filled three of them up one by one. She noticed that her shirt was in tatters, and decided to remove it. If she didn't some of the shirt would be embedded in the skin as it healed._

 _In too much pain to really pay attention, Eliza was unaware that Jason had awoken and was now following her with his eyes. He noticed that for some reason she was walking like she was crumpled up with pain. He watched as Eliza removed her shirt. Her top half was only covered in a sports bra. Her hair was longer than a few days ago, and at some point she must have dyed her hair dark brown. Her head was shaking, likely from pain. Jason was about to get up and see if he could help her when she reached for a blood bag, brought it to her lips, and sunk her canines into it rather viscously. He'd seen her do it a time or two by video but up close was different. As she drank down her dinner she let out a groan and grabbed the counter with her left hand to steady herself. He could hear a clanking noise as if something was falling from her body. Jason wasn't sure what was happening. He could see her shoulders tremble despite the darkness and knew that she must have been really hurt. With her right hand she threw down the emptied blood bag and grabbed another bag repeating her previous actions. This time it wasn't as bad, but she was clearly still in pain. By the third bag she'd let go of the counter, and was standing slightly better._

 _All of the sudden the light flickered on, and Eliza turned around to notice Alan standing there as he whispered, "Elizabeth sweetheart, why didn't you come get me if you were hurt. I would've helped you."_

 _"_ _Alan, I didn't want to bother you. I'm better now," she grunted out. Alan only looked at her skeptically, "Okay, okay, I'm better than I was."_

 _"_ _Elizabeth, you're the worst patient short of Jason that I've ever had," Alan admonished while shaking his head._

 _"_ _I'm an overachiever. What can I say?" Eliza whispered back._

 _"_ _What happened to you?" Alan asked._

 _"_ _Well first I removed a bomb from a moving trailer, and ran it down the embankment toward the shore. I threw it a good distance but when it blew up, the shrapnel hit me anyway. The timer only left me twelve seconds to remove it. Then once the trafficked women were removed from the container Georgie, Em, and I entered it and we played dead. The goons who found us were confused by all the missing cargo, but one decided that since he thought that since I was dead to start removing the package. We had to wait for confirmation to move forward from our agents before we could move. Once we heard from the agents positioned outside the warehouse we took down the guys in the warehouse. Unfortunately, the one guy was hacking away at me. The guys are at the office are being interrogated as we speak."_

 _"_ _What can I do for you?" Alan asked._

 _"_ _It would be better if you could sew up my incision. I'm going to have to meet up with Anna for my debriefing."_

 _"_ _Okay, I'll sew you up," Alan said before looking over at Jason, "You might as well sit up Jason, we know you're awake."_

 _Jason sat up and looked at Elizabeth who simply spared a look at him, "You okay?" Jason asked as Alan set about sewing up Elizabeth._

 _"_ _I'm fine. Go back to sleep," Eliza said as Jason made his way over to her._

 _Jason looked down at the metal pieces on the floor, and noted that it was shrapnel covered in blood. He looked at Alan who was finishing up with her stitches before speaking. "I heard what you said happened to you. I know that you can handle this, but I would never want you to go through this alone," Jason said._

 _"_ _Well, I'm not alone, but I appreciate your sentiment on the matter," Eliza said turning away._

 _"_ _Don't…please don't shut me out. I just want to hold you," Jason said opening his arms to embrace her._

 _"_ _Jason," Eliza said as she inched dangerously closer to him. Alan turned away because this was not going to turn out the way Jason was hoping._

 _"_ _Yes," Jason said almost breathless as Elizabeth moved closer to him and stared at him with her now amazing amber eyes. Jason was startled with just how enticingly beautiful she was._

 _"_ _You want to hold me?" Eliza asked as Jason nodded._

 _"_ _I do," Jason said moving forward slightly._

 _"_ _I find that hard to believe considering the fact that just the other day you were holding someone else," Eliza said._

 _Jason let out a breath before saying, "You know that I had no idea about anything that Sam did to you, Emily, or Georgie."_

 _"_ _I know, but do you really think that if you spend a few hours in my home that I'm just going to let you in like the last two years haven't happened?"_

 _"_ _No, but we've always been close Elizabeth. I want desperately to make up for that," Jason said awkwardly because he knew that Alan couldn't help but overhear them. He decided that he looked ridiculous with his arms open if she wasn't going to come to him so he put them down._

 _"_ _I'll tell you what. You let me handle Sam my way. You show up for our children, and learn to put them first, and I'll let you hold me…on one condition," Eliza said._

 _"_ _And what is that?" Jason asked overjoyed._

 _Eliza held up her right index finger and wagged it at him slowly backing away, "You're going to have to be able to catch me first," Eliza said as Jason leaned forward to grab her and she ran so fast that she was across the room, in a splint second heading for the stairs, "So long sucka."_

 _"_ _Damn. She's going to make this harder than I thought," Jason said shaking his head._

 _"_ _You have no idea what you're in for if you meant what you said to her. There's no shame in chasing a woman if she's the right woman for you. I suggest you focus on getting to know your children for now and don't look this gift horse in the mouth."_

 _"_ _Would you be willing to talk to me too? There's a lot that I want to say to you that I never got to," Jason said._

 _"_ _There's no time like the present," Alan replied._


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own ABC, General Hospital, Kick Ass, Charlie's Angels, Anything Avengers (Black Widow in particular), Anything from Twilight, the Resident Evil Franchise, or the Movie Lucy and the characters, narratives and overarching themes therein. Many of my concepts come from these movies and TV shows are inspired in some way. This is a Liason Fic, and in many ways will be extraordinary. Thanks for putting up with me. This is a very angst filled fic. There's a lot of hurt and misunderstanding. If you're looking for an immediate happy ending it's not going to happen. If you're a fan of Sam this is not a fic for you.

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry. Time really got away from me. I tried to write sooner, but I was in the middle of a move and then I was working two jobs for a while thereafter. I appreciate your support and patience. Thanks for sticking with me, and I'm sorry to have let anyone down.

Chapter 17.) Who's the Bitch Now?

Alan pulled a stool up to the counter in the basement and sat down, "So Jason, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for the way that I acted toward you and Monica when I first woke up after the accident. I found out I was going to be a father right before we thought you died, and one of my biggest regrets is not telling you how much I care about you. I let time and old anger get in the way of letting you know that I held no resentment toward you in particular. Can you ever forgive me?" Jason asked.

"Let me ask you something?" Alan said as Jason nodded his head yes and he continued, "You now know that you have three children and short of them hurting their mother, is there anything that you wouldn't be able to forgive them for?"

"No, of course not. To me my children are innocent and require no apologies," Jason replied.

"So it is with you," Alan replied. "When you awoke from your coma you were innocent, confused, hurt, and unfortunately we weren't completely honest with you at first regarding your accident. You're my son, just knowing you care is apology enough. There's nothing that you, Emily, or AJ could do that would make me not love you, and I would extend that to Elizabeth and Georgie as well," Alan said.

"I see that you and Elizabeth have gotten close," Jason said.

"Elizabeth is easy to love, but she's been hurt and not just by you. Although, I'd be lying to you if I said that your wound didn't cut the deepest. She'll forgive you in time. Right now she's protecting herself from caring about you," Alan said as he leaned back against the counter.

"Yeah, that I can see. I just can't get over everything that's happened in the last two years. All the deception. The way I let her and kids down," Jason said.

"Just give her time. You owe it to yourself and to her to prove you want this. I know that Sonny is family to you and while I don't like him nor do I respect him, I love and respect you, and I've learned to respect your decisions. It's been an adjustment but I do respect them. You also need to understand that Elizabeth isn't going to chase you. You know that Jason, right? She's not going to run after you or stroke your ego the way a woman like Sam will. Women of worth like Liz, Emily, and Georgie, aren't cut from the same cloth as women like say Sam, Courtney, or even Carly."

"If this is going to be some jag you go on about how bad Carly is you can save it," Jason said defending Carly as a natural reaction.

"Hold on, I'm not cutting Carly down per se, but you have this habit of holding on to the women that are easily achievable. Carly is married to Jax, but if you looked at Carly right now, and told her that you wanted to be with her, she would divorce Jax without a second thought. Elizabeth, wants more for herself. There's a part of Elizabeth that has been in love with you since she was 18 years old. I know that you've rejected her over and over due to safety concerns. Most of all she doesn't want to be someone's obligation. She wants someone who loves her and is willing to make her a priority. Can you do that? Can you make Elizabeth the priority?"

"I think that I can. In my heart I want to more than anything," Jason said to his father, who seemed more youthful than he remembered, "Did the toxin make you younger? Your face seems different from when I last saw you in the hospital."

"It has age reversing qualities. Almost regenerative you might say. I feel better than I've felt, despite the fact that I occasionally gorge on blood. The thought still causes me to shiver on occasion, nevertheless I still crave it."

"Yeah, that's a difficult one to wrap my head around," Jason said as he shivered slightly just thinking about it.

"Well you'll have to get used to it. Elizabeth and Bella get most of their nutritional needs met through feeding."

"Yeah, I've been catching up via video. You know you're being watched?" Jason asked as he brought his right hand up to rub the back of his neck. The cot he'd been sleeping on was in no way comfortable.

"Yeah we know. Robin is monitoring our progression," Alan answered as he noticed Jason. "You should lay down. The kids will be up soon and there will be no quiet for anyone."

"You gonna lay down too?" Jason asked.

Alan made his way toward the stairs and then answered, "I'm not human, Jason. So I require very little sleep. Actually, I'm gonna go hunting. It's harder to do when the kids are awake."

"Yeah, I could see how that would be a problem," Jason replied as he made his way to the cot near the wall, while Alan walked upstairs and presumably made his way outside. Jason laid down and after a few minutes started to fall asleep, when he felt a presence beside him. He feigned sleeping, but wasn't sure if it was working.

"You can open your eyes now. I know you're awake, Jason," the young voice said.

Jason opened his eyes and was surprised to see Bella staring at him. She looked so much like Elizabeth that his breath was stolen. "Is there something that you need, Bella?" Jason asked completely unsure of himself. It was clear that she was studying him as she tilted her head at him. Taking him in. She set her eyes in a hard stare that mirrored his own when dealing with an adversary. It was humbling.

"Why are you hear?" Bella asked in a clipped tone not meant to be respectful.

Jason had no problem understanding that Bella was putting him on notice. "I told you Bella, I wanted to get to know you and your brothers better. I…I love you."

"Oh puh-lease," the little girl said animatedly. "I know for a fact you didn't even know that I existed until a couple of days ago."

"How could you know that?" Jason asked.

"My hearing is exceptionally strong. I can hear everything for miles," Bella said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

It's true that I just found out about your existence, but that doesn't mean I don't love you," Jason said on the defensive.

"If you love all of us so very much, how could you choose the woman who hurt mommy over us?"

"I…" Jason started.

"You didn't even look for us. I know…I saw mommy's memories, and I can read her thoughts. I know what she knows, and I know that we're not important to you. Once the danger goes away, so will you. That's what you always do."

"It's true that I went back to Sam, after I thought you and your mom died. I was heartbroken and just stopped caring about anything, and at least with Sam I wasn't alone. That doesn't mean that I don't love your mother or you…or your brothers for that matter," Jason answered the young girl.

"You're weak," the little girl said as she grabbed her father's chin with significant force, "If you want to be one of us you're going to have to toughen up and drop all the extra baggage."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Jason said perplexed. He was increasingly shocked at how much older his daughter seamed.

"I'm curious, now that you seem to have a firm grasp on what Sam did to mommy and I, how do you feel about her?"

"Honestly, I'm disgusted with myself for being with her," Jason said. He was surprised by how strong his daughter's grip was. This kid didn't fool around.

"Not really the answer that I was looking for, Jason," Bella replied setting her face in a firm stare down.

"What answer are you looking for?" Jason asked.

"I mean now that you know that Sam has committed the ultimate betrayal of your trust, can you kill her?"

"I don't know…I want her punished, but I don't know if I could be the one to kill _her_ ," Jason answered honestly.

"That right there is why you're weak…But don't worry. You won't be the one to kill Sam. That honor will be mine," Bella said looking more like him in enforcer mode then he ever wanted to see his daughter look.

"No, you shouldn't be the one to do it," Jason said.

"I'm a killer, Jason. Don't worry I'm not going to bite her. She's not worthy of being one of us," Bella said relinquishing her hold on her father and lightly smacking his face before walking away.

"What are you planning on doing to her," Jason asked concerned.

"I could break her neck like a deer, or I could beat her to death, or I could kill her the way mommy killed the bad man named Tom Baker," Bella said.

"And how did mommy kill Tom Baker?" Jason asked concerned.

"Mommy chased his fat ass tub of lard through the woods, and when she finally caught up to him, she ripped his spine out. That option is most tempting to me," Bella replied.

"Why did your mom tell you that? You shouldn't know things like that." Jason said upset.

Bella let out a girlish giggle, "Oh Jason, every time I see mommy and touch her, her most current memories infiltrate my mind. It's one of my many gifts. If I chose to touch someone their secrets become known to me. I'm not sure you're worthy of my trust. You put your faith in all the wrong people. This is something you'll have to earn.

Jason lay there shocked. He had no idea what to make of his daughter. She was all fire and ice cold wrapped into one small child. Her attitude reminded him of her mother before all the betrayals nearly ruined her. 'What am I going to do with her?' Jason wondered as he laid down and pondered what to do next.

* * *

"Oh, look what the _bat_ dropped in. So good of you to join us _Elizabeth_ ," Anna said looking at her daughter and shaking her head with disapproval.

"Oh look at you trying to be funny. Nice attempt at a vampire joke. That'll win you mother of the year. And you can save your righteous indignation for the daughter that cares to listen to your admonishment. What do we have on the Wicked Witch of Russia?" Eliza stated.

"We'll discuss your tardiness later. For now it seems, Nicolas Cassadine has pissed off her royal highness. She had Karpov kidnap him.

"Fucking, Karpov," Eliza mumbled. "Is there a particular reason you called me in to act as point? The prince is Emily's territory."

She's asked that you go procure Nik, while she goes to get Spencer. She got a lead on the young boy, and feels that she could get him to safety," Anna answered.

"Now there's a relative term. There's no such thing as safety in that freak show of a family," Eliza replied with a huff and a roll of her yellow eyes. "Fine I'll go in, but I'm going alone," Elizabeth said.

"You'll have to. Georgie is assisting Emily," Anna stated flippantly.

"That's fine. I've got this. Do we know where they're holding the good prince?" Eliza asked.

"We do. We're going to drop you off. You'll be too tempting for them to throw away," Anna said.

"Sex worker?" Eliza asked shaking her head.

"Lord no, we're going to tie you up and make it look like you've been dropped off by the Dark Queen herself for them to torture. He's got a high price on your head. You did blow up his penthouse after all."

"Sounds more appealing than what I thought you were going to say," Eliza replied.

* * *

"What the hell happened to the shipment?" Sam asked as she paced around the dark penthouse.

"We don't know. Everything was on schedule. The cargo of women had been delivered, but the WSB must have been onto us. They hijacked the cargo en-route to the warehouse. Those meds are not on the market and we lost nearly a billion in black market sales," the man said over the phone.

"Holy Fuck! Well at least they didn't take Sonny's ship. Nothing can link me to this, and we need someone to find those women so I can get the drugs back or that bitch ass Queen is gonna have my ass," Sam replied while she continued to pace.

"We have limited resources. I'll see what I can do and get back to you," the man replied.

"Well hurry, I can't risk my boyfriend finding out. I've come too far with him, and I need this deal to go through. Otherwise, the Queen will expose me and I'll lose him, not to mention the _money_."

"I wouldn't worry too much about the Queen. She had Karpov kidnap your cousin Nik. Something about him not condoning her actions and cutting off her money supply," the man said.

"Well that ought to keep her occupied for a little while. Shit! No one can find out about this shipment going awry. Do what you can to find those women, and I'll see what I can turn up on my side," Sam demanded before ending the phone call.

Sam walked anxiously around the penthouse. 'What can I do?' It's a good thing Jason isn't here.' Taking a few more turns about the room, it finally came to Sam. She dialed her only friend, as annoying as he may be, he is loyal to her she thought. The phone rang but all she got was his voicemail. "Spinelli, please call me back. It's really important."

* * *

"Gospodin Karpov, someone has dumped a body outside," Karpov's first lieutenant Vidam said.

"Go take care of it," Karpov replied.

"Yes, Ser," Vadim replied and walked away to get rid of the body. After a couple of minutes, the man returned with the female body in tow.

Looking up at Vadim, Karpov asked furiously, "What is meaning of dis?"

"There is note attached to voman. She is still alive. Her Imperial Majesty sent us da voman who destroyed your penthouse and helped Carly Jacks and her child to escape."

"No kidding? I thought the Queen might want her for herself. Tie her to chair, I'm going to have fun torturing the information out of her."

Eliza was roughly thrown into a chair, while she was feigning unconsciousness. The room smelled dank. Vadim was tying Eliza's arms to the chair, but had made the fatal mistake of leaving her feet loose. This would come back to haunt him in the future.

From the far corner of the room, she heard the rattling of a chain and a familiar voice, "Hey what are you doing to that girl?"

'It's Nik,' she thought, 'So the WSB dropped me where they're keeping Nik. This will be easier than I originally thought.' And then the slap came.

"You beech. You wrecked my penthouse. Helena deliver you to me and you vill pay," Karpov said as he slapped her yet again.

'Oh this bastard is going to die tonight,' Eliza thought.

"Stop. Leave that poor woman alone," Nik yelled from somewhere in the back.

"You stay out of dis, Prince," Karpov yelled, before he set his sights on Eliza again, "Now voman tell me who you verk for?"

"I work for…"Eliza started but then stopped.

Karpov slapped her again, "Who do you verk for?"

Eliza stifled a laugh, "I work for…your mom, dick."

"I'm going shoot you, voman," Karpov yelled.

"Go for it," Eliza replied with a smirk.

"Don't do it, man," Nik yelled.

"Shut up, Prince. We'll get to you later. You watch what we do to her and then maybe you change your mind so we don't do same to you," Karpov stated while he reached for his Makarov and aimed it straight at Eliza. He fired and hit her right shoulder. She let out a small grunt, and lifted her head up and gave him a wicked smirk. "Beech, vhat are you smiling at?"

"You know my restraints?" Eliza asked.

"What about them?" Karpov replied with a shrug.

"I untied them," Eliza answered as she leapt forward, knocking down the big Russian before and punching Vadim before asking, "Who's the Bitch now?"


End file.
